Alguien Como Tú
by FrancisHHr
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la única forma que tienes de estar al lado de la persona que amas debe ser fingiendo y ayudandolo a volver con su ex novia? Esta es la única oportunidad que Hermione tiene para conseguir el amor de Harry. HHr -TERMINADO-
1. Nuevos problemas

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea de la lista esta basada en el capitulo 3x06 de One Tree Hill: "_Locked hearts and hand grenades_"

**Aviso**

Bienvenidas a mi nueva historia y espero que disfruten el primer capitulo. La tengo escrita desde hace varios meses por lo cual no es completamente diferente a los fics que ya tengo en Internet.

Lo que se encuentra en '' son los pensamientos de los personajes, mayoritariamente de Hermione. Pero es fácil distinguir.

**Sumario completo**

Cuando la locura se desata en Hogwarts y Hermione tiene que venir con un plan para contener los problemas, nunca se imaginó que uno de sus sueños se cumpliría. Tener la posibilidad de ser la novia de la persona que amaba y su mejor amigo. Pero aunque esta sea sólo una forma de fingir y ayudarlo a recuperar a su ex, Hermione sabe que es la única oportunidad de demostrarle lo que tiene delante de él, sin saber que el futuro le depara muchas sorpresas y problemas.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**ALGUIEN COMO TÚ**

**Capitulo Uno**

**Nuevos problemas**

Séptimo año ¿O deberíamos decir octavo? De una u otra manera el mundo estaba en paz, libre, todavía quedaban mortífagos rezagados, pero eso ya no era su responsabilidad. Esa era del ministerio. Ese año se iban a dedicar a ser adolescentes.

Hogwarts no abrió al año siguiente, nadie asistió a sus años, el Ministerio no puso oposición a dejar a los alumnos cumplir sus cursos requeridos y de esa manera Ron, Harry y Hermione se hallaron de vuelta a Hogwarts por su último año de escuela, tras una dura hazaña en busca de los horcruxes y la caída de Voldemort.

Más de un mes lo pasaron en San Mungo, Harry inconsciente por tres semanas, pero con la mínima satisfacción que sus vidas serían normales. Al menos una vez.

Volverían a clases, Quidditch, citas, fiestas, vidas de adolescentes comunes y corrientes. Donde sus máximas preocupaciones no fueran ir en busca de los restos del alma de un enfermo genocida, si no la tarea de pociones que tendrían que entregar al otro día. Si. Iban a ser días normales. O eso creía todo el mundo.

Pero las clases ya habían empezado y el entusiasmo demostrado por todos decayó como en cualquier colegio.

- ¿Repíteme porque no rechazamos la petición de volver a clases?

- Porque… -comenzó Harry dubitativo y chasqueó los dedos cuando encontró una respuesta- no queríamos ser unos vagos… y tengo privilegios como Premio Anual. –agregó lo último rápidamente.

- Si, continúa restregándome eso en la cara.

- ¡Que reclamas! Eres el nuevo capitán de Quidditch. Me quitaste mi título –Harry hizo gesto ofendido hacia su mejor amigo, pero soltó una carcajada al rato.

- Paren de hablar sobre lo mismo. ¡Ya me estoy cansando escuchar la misma conversación cada dos horas!

- ¡Pero estoy aburrido!

- Lo siento Ron… tú decidiste volver a clases, tolera las consecuencias.

- No se quien es peor –le susurró Ron a Harry- O mi madre o Hermione.

Harry estaba a punto de reír. Pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

- ¡Te escucho repetirlo y no contarás el día siguiente Ronald Weasley¡Y tú no intentes reírte Harry!

El ojiverde tragó con dificultad, no era placentero recibir alguna maldición de Hermione.

Los tres amigos iban caminando por los pasillos hacia el desayuno de ese día. Ron los había ido a pasar a buscar a las habitaciones de los Premios Anuales como todas las mañanas. Harry y Hermione avanzaban con sus insignias en el pecho.

- Buenos días premios anuales.

- ¿Puedes cortar Lavender¡Todos los días lo mismo!

- ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó la chica a Harry y Ron por lo bajo.

- ¡Que les ocurre a todos que piensan que estoy sorda¡Hablen en tono normal¡Los escucho igual!

- ¡Por Merlín¡Que criatura te picó!

Seamus le dijo mientras la miraba sorprendido. Hermione era una persona con poco sentido del humor, pero hoy estaba peor de lo normal. El chico se acercó a tomarle la mano a su novia.

- ¡Lo que se me cruzó fue otra pelea de niñas estúpidas que no tienen nada mejor que pensar aparte de chicos!

- ¿Que hay de malo con eso? –preguntó Lavender acercándose a Seamus y dándole un beso.

Seamus y Lavender habían comenzado a salir desde el año pasado. Luego de la relación que tuvo con Ron, el irlandés estuvo ahí para apoyarla, una cosa llevo a la otra y eran una de las pocas parejas estables dentro del castillo. Sorpresivamente eso no le molestaba a Ron, que ahora estaba aumentando popularidad con sus capitanía y salía con diferentes chicas.

- Yo no objeto –respondió Seamus con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Párenla ustedes dos! –reclamó Ron.

- ¿Celoso? –Hermione lo miró curiosa con una sonrisita.

- No. El problema es que si no paran, alguna chica parara por ahí y querrá encerrarme en el armario de escobas... De nuevo –agregó eso como un segundo pensamiento.

Y con una sonrisa triunfal antes la incredulidad en las caras de sus amigos Ron entró al Gran Comedor. Todos rieron atrás.

- Me alegro que tu humor este mejorando.

- ¡Tú podrías haber estado ahí Harry¡También eres Premio Anual!

- Pero pensé que ese era un problema femenino, además tenía los míos propios que solucionar.

La sonrisa en la cara de Hermione se desvaneció, pero Harry no lo notó, el chico ya se sentaba junto a Neville. La castaña tomó asiento a su lado.

- ¿No solucionas las cosas con Ginny? –preguntó tratando de no parecer interesada.

- No. Al parecer esto de salir con muchos chicos es para ponerme celoso y demostrarle que la aprecio. Continua molesta porque la dejé en sexto año y me desaparecí el siguiente.

- Ah… que lástima.

'¡Si claro! - ¡Hermione Granger compórtate!' Realmente no era lástima para la chica. El año pasado había sido un año lleno de sorpresas, y descubrimientos.

Luego del funeral de Dumbledore el trío quedó en dedicarse a la caza de los Horcruxes. Luego de la boda de Fleur y Bill los tres desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra. Al menos eso intentaron, se quedaron viviendo en Grimmauld Place y la casa continuó escondida, solamente que ahora para todos. Nadie más que ellos tres podían visitarla y los viajes por el país fueron muchos.

Investigando, destruyendo, tratando de sobrevivir y con unos cuantos ataques a cuestas Harry, Ron y Hermione cumplieron la tarea y destruyeron todo, dejando listo a Voldemort para la batalla final. Pero las cosas cambiaron, para Hermione, Harry no tenía el más mínimo recuerdo de ello y si es que lo hacía, hacía un buen trabajo ignorándolo. Porque por más que ella lo intentaba, más imposible se hacía.

_- ¡Un brindis por la destrucción del último horcrux!_

_- Ron… ya brindaste por eso 17 veces –dijo Hermione con tono cansado._

_- Entonces… por la cara de Voldemort cuando descubra a su preciosa Nagini sin cabeza. ¡Salud!_

_- Y ese es el número 14 –continuó la chica en un tono más bajo y frustrado._

_Ron y Harry estaban completamente ebrios, ella había aceptado una sola copa de Whisky de Fuego, alguien tenía que mantenerlos al margen. Pero por más que había intentado detenerlos… fue imposible. Ron lo único que había hecho era reprocharle de que era una agua-fiestas y Harry… bueno, él no había dicho casi nada desde que habían llegado a Grimmauld Place, sólo se había dedicado a tragar el ardiente líquido que Ron ponía delante de él uno tras otro._

_Aunque no podían culparlo. Esto, a pesar de ser un excelente avance, los llevaba a la dura tarea de eliminar el problema mayor, y el que haría eso era él, nadie más, y el prospecto de morir, no era algo en lo que dejara muy emocionado. Pero a pesar de todo, eso no era excusa de andar emborrachándose, además era la primera vez que tomaban Whisky de Fuego, las repercusiones serían fieras, a ella ya le dolía la cabeza y eso que había sido sólo una copa._

_Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina a preparar una poción para el día siguiente, todos la necesitarían. No se demoró más de media hora cuando volvió y Ron estaba tirado en el sillón al lado de la chimenea con la cabeza hacia atrás, la boca abierta y roncando ligeramente. Un vaso se mantenía peligrosamente en su mano. Harry en cambio estaba en el sillón más grande mirando fijamente el fuego, con apenas unos cuantos pestañeos, a pesar de todo, el brillo de ausencia se notaba en sus ojos. La castaña tomó asiento a su lado y le puso una mano en la rodilla._

_Ese contacto lo hizo mover la cabeza inmediatamente a un costado y los verdes ojos quedaron tan clavados en su mente que un fuerte escalofrío cruzó su espalda. Hermione estaba perdida en el color, estaba perdida desde hace semanas ya. Y no estaba segura de querer ser encontrada. Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo._

_Realmente era un misterio. El año anterior había estado como una loca celosa de Ron y Lavender y ahora enamorada de Harry, pero entre más lo pensaba, esos celos sólo eran una forma de esconder esos sentimientos que aparecían al ver a Ginny con Harry. Y todo era por la simple razón que Ron la notaba, o al menos eso ella creía, y porque por segunda vez en su vida se sentía apreciada¡Pero eso era absurdo! Muchas veces se sentía apreciada por Harry¿Por qué sólo ahora lo notaba realmente? Por Ginny. Porque ella tenía sentimientos por él y la pelirroja era la única mejor amiga que tenía. _

_Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la rasposa voz de Harry._

_- Te ves hermosa._

_'¿Ah¿Escuché bien?'_

_- Perdón, no te oí._

_- Que te ves hermosa._

_'Si que esta ebrio¡Como me hace esto!_

_- Harry… mejor cállate antes que lo lamentes._

_- No hay nada que lamentar. En verdad te ves muy linda Hermione, y sin ti, no hubiéramos logrado llegar hasta donde estamos._

_Hermione se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. Estaba sorprendida, Harry nunca era tan elocuente en cuanto a los cumplidos hacia ella. Pero ¿no hay un dicho que dice que los 'Borrachos siempre dicen la verdad'?_

_- Gracias_

_- No hay de que_

_Y volvió la vista al fuego. Fue en ese momento que Hermione notó que todavía tenía la mano en la rodilla de Harry y todo este intercambio de palabras la había puesto nerviosa, lentamente comenzó a retirarla, pero los rápidos reflejos de Quidditch de Harry la sostuvieron y la apretaron fuertemente. '¿Puede ser que en realidad la bebida **no** lo haya afectado?'_

_Sus miradas se unieron por segunda vez esa noche con la misma intensidad. Hermione no sabía si era el ambiente, con el fuego, la poca luz, la falta de aire; la situación, con la conversación, el avance en esta batalla o el peso que esta tenía; o incluso el contacto, con los ojos amarrados por un vínculo invisible, las manos apretadas y la cercana distancia. Que ambas cabezas se fueron acercando lentamente, mientras ella sentía que su corazón estaba latiendo en sus oídos y el pecho se le inflaba, sus labios rozaron lentamente luego de que ambos cerraran los ojos. _

_Fue un roce tan corto, tan efímero que sus ojos se conectaron por tercera vez y no pasaron más de dos segundos que sus miradas aseguraron las dudas de Harry y Hermione para que sus labios se unieran en un verdadero beso, mucho más dulce y fiero a la vez._

_Harry llevó las manos al castaño cabellos de Hermione enredando los dedos con los diferentes rizos, y Hermione las puso en el cuello de él apretándolo más para no dejarlo ir._

_Profundizaron el beso y Hermione dejo estirarse en el sillón con Harry presionándola suavemente. Ninguno supo el momento en el que las manos de ella estaban sobre su espalda y las de él sobre su cintura. Fue cuando Harry comenzó a darle besos en el mentón, para bajar al cuello que Hermione abrió los ojos súbitamente._

_Con una rapidez que la sorprendió a ella misma, se soltó de los brazos de Harry y se paró a un lado del sillón. El chico había quedado con la cabeza hundida en el asiento, pero lentamente se apoyo en los codos y la miró hacia arriba._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- ¡Esto!_

_- Hermione…_

_- Lo siento Harry… pero esto no sucederá aquí, ni ahora, ni contigo en esas condiciones. Buenas noches._

_Y con lágrimas en los ojos subió a su habitación rogando a todos los dioses, Merlín, Circe y Morgana… que esa no fuera la última vez con Harry Potter besándola. _

_Pero a la mañana siguiente descubrió que al parecer nadie le escuchó los ruegos. Bajó a la sala y Ron seguía en la misma posición que la noche anterior y Harry estaba de boca durmiendo en el sillón. **El** sillón. _

_Tenía miedo que se despertase y el no recordara nada. Con un movimiento de varita les mojó la cara con un chorro de agua._

_- ¡Mamá¡No me mojes¡Prometo no quedarme hasta tarde leyendo el libro de los Chudley Cannons! –Ron gritó con los ojos cerrados tratando de taparse la cara, de no haber sido que la situación en la que ella se encontraba era difícil hubiera reído. _

_- Buenos días Hermione. –se oyó la voz del ojiverde con ese ruido mañanero. _

_- Ah eres tú… -dijo Ron después de Harry._

_- Ahora el par se va a la cocina a tomar un poco de poción._

_El temblor en su voz era evidente, y Harry lo notó. Ambos chicos entraron tras ella a la cocina. _

_- ¿A que hora nos dormimos?_

_- No lo sé Ron. Tu ya te había ido al otro mundo cuando volví de dejar la poción cocerse. Harry estaba- estaba despierto –ahora si que Harry se aseguró que algo había pasado. _

_- Me duele la cabeza –comenzó el pelirrojo a quejarse- ¿Falta mucho?_

_- No, sólo un poco._

_Todo el tiempo en que estuvo moviéndose por la cocina, Harry la observó, en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada, ni un solo segundo, y eso que estaba sentado al lado de Ron. La chica se acercó con dos tubitos._

_- ¿Hermione?_

_- ¿Sí? –Hermione no miró a su mejor amigo a los ojos._

_- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó entre curioso y asustado. La chica lo miró a los ojos rápidamente._

_- ¿Por qué lo- lo dices? –salió la frase algo entrecortada._

_- Por… casualidad. ¿No hice nada ayer?_

_Un brillo de dolor cruzó la mirada café de Hermione Granger. Bajó la vista y se puso a jugar con los dos tubos. _

_- No… ¿recuerdas nada?_

_- No… nada… sólo que tomé demasiado y que ahora tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Y estoy seguro que de haber hecho algo. No quiero acordarme –soltó una risita._

_Eso fue una puñalada helada. Claro. Él no iba a recordar, no quería hacerlo, era así de simple. Y ella creyendo por un minuto que lo que había pasado la noche anterior tenía espacio a repetirse. '¡Eres una tonta Hermione!' Ambos chicos comentaban diferentes cosas que odiarían hacer en caso de emborracharse, sólo alcanzó a oír algo como "Despertar con Snape al lado" y las risas de Ron y Harry retumbaron en sus oídos. '¿Dolor de cabeza¡Veamos si les duele tanto!'_

_- ¿Alguno de los dos sabe cuando se demora esta poción en preparar? –preguntó ella en un tono causal._

_- Eh… ¿Ocho horas? –intentó Ron._

_- Me alegro que tomarás atención Ron… Porque esas serán las horas que pasaran con dolor de cabeza ¡Por ser unos insensatos!_

_Y sin decir más, se acercó al lavaplatos, abrió los tubos y los dio vuelta para abrir después la llave y dejar que todo cayera por la tubería. Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer todo el excedente en el caldero._

_- ¡No! –gritaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo. Y Hermione encontró una pequeña satisfacción sadista al ver sus caras._

_- Eso es para que aprendan a no tomar de esa manera, tendrán presentes las cinco horas que tendrán de sufrimiento, dolor de cabeza, nauseas, vómitos. Y no se molesten en preparar poción, porque ni aunque ambos se junten a hacerla, y logren prepararla correctamente, será muy tarde. Buenos días, me voy a la biblioteca._

_Y dio un fuerte portazo, dejando a dos adolescentes saltando de dolor por el fuerte ruido. Y sin tener idea que su mejor amiga subía las escaleras corriendo con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos._

Una vez que se conseguía un poco de Harry Potter era difícil renunciar a ello. Y eso era lo que más atormentaba a Hermione Granger desde hace meses. Y lo peor era que aunque sabía no podía tenerlo, tampoco podía olvidarlo.

- ¿Hermione¿Estás bien?

- ¿Ah?

- Pregunté si estabas bien.

- No te preocupes Neville, sólo perdida en el tiempo.

- ¡Mírala¡No entiendo porque sigue jugando! –dijo Harry en un susurro a Hermione.

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Ginny!

La premio anual se limitó a no soltar un gruñido, y miró a donde Harry indicaba. Donde una coqueta Ginny hablaba con Michael Corner.

- ¿Por qué no le has pedido que sea tu novia?

- Lo he hecho.

- ¿De palabras?

- No… Pero a eso me refería cuando hable con ella.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ella quiere mantener las cosas casuales

- ¿Casuales?

- Ajá. Nada de formalidades, ver a diferentes personas. Yo entiendo que lo hace porque esta insegura que yo la abandone de nuevo si algo malo ocurre, pero no entiendo como sigue con lo mismo ¡Si Voldemort ya esta muerto!

- No se que decirte….

- Necesito ayuda de alguien –Harry había empezado a hablar solo ahora- Necesito tener alguien, para que vea que no es la única, que me puede perder. Tengo que darle celos.

- Harry… eso no será muy difícil. Hasta las niñas de primer año quieren ser tus novias, luego de que derrotaste a Voldemort. Estuvimos un mes leyendo toda la correspondencia que te llego a San Mungo y 80 de las cartas eran de mujeres. 30 eran propuestas de matrimonios y en medio había mujeres casadas.

El chico se sonrojó al recuerdo.

- Pero no es tan fácil. Ginny no le dará celos con cualquiera. Eso deberías saberlo, tiene una seguridad propia impresionante.

- He escuchado llamar a eso EGO.

- No es egocéntrica –respondió defendiendo a la Weasley.

- Lo que tú digas Harry.

- ¡ERES UNA MENTIROSA! –se oyó un grito en el fondo.

- Oh Merlín… aquí vamos de nuevo –murmuro Hermione levantándose de la mesa seguida por Harry hacía Hufflepuff.

- Agradezco que este año la gran mayoría de los Slytherin no haya vuelto.

- Yo igual…

Harry y Hermione caminaban hacia donde otro disturbio se ocasionaba entre Megan Jones y Sophie Roper

- ¡Tú le dijiste que yo no quería salir con él! –gritó Megan.

- ¡Y acaso tienes prueba!

- ¿Me puedes explicar que les pasa a la chicas este año? –le preguntó el ojiverde a su amiga mientras estaban más cerca.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo. He venido con una teoría que me dice que Voldemort esta haciendo todo esto desde el más allá para volverte a ti y a tu mejor amiga loca.

- No lo dudaría por un segundo.

- ¡Jones¡Roper¡Las dos fuera¡AHORA! –gritó Hermione a todo pulmón.

El grupo de Hufflepuffs alrededor de ellas se dispersó y ambas chicas dieron media vuelta con odio en sus ojos para salir del Gran Comedor. La directora se acercó a ambos antes de que avanzaran hacia las puertas.

- Señorita Granger, la quiero ver en mi oficina apenas solucione este asunto. ¿Entendido?

- Si, directora McGonagall.

Hermione vio como la profesora volvía a la mesa de adelante y sintió una mano tirando su brazo. Se dio vuelta.

- Vamos Herms… tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Y con un gruñido, siguió a su mejor amigo hasta el vestíbulo.

- Vaya…vaya… que tenemos aquí.

- Aquí Malfoy tienes dos Premios Anuales muy cansados y enojados, y que estoy segura que si me llegan a perturbar en lo más mínimo algunos de tus ácidos comentarios, no dudaré en sacar mi varita y dejarte botado al otro lado del lago, y quitarte puntos. Aunque dudo que Slytherin pueda tener bajar aún más de sus -389.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger¿Weasley te abandono o esta vez es Potter?

- Déjala en paz Malfoy, o te aseguró que no detendré su amenaza.

- Ah…. –hizo un gesto de aburrimiento- yo que me quería divertir un rato con ambos. Creo que iré a ver a Ginevra.

Eso hizo a Harry fruncir el ceño y con Hermione sujetándole el brazo a Harry, Malfoy entró al Gran Comedor con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Vamos Harry. Sabes que es así porque se aburre fácilmente, ser el único Slytherin en su sala común no debe ser para nada entretenido.

Y con una última mirada a las puertas del Gran Comedor, ambos siguieron para hablar con el par de locas.

La casa Slytherin había disminuido considerablemente. Fueron muy pocos los que volvieron a Hogwarts tras la caída de Voldemort, algunos muertos, otros escondidos y habían avergonzados. Nadie los culpaba, sólo era una lástima haber perdido tanta gente joven. Malfoy era uno de los pocos que había venido a cumplir su séptimo año. Su padre había muerto en la batalla final y luego de mantener a su madre escondida por un tiempo, Draco y Narcisa se volvieron en contra del Señor Tenebroso para poder acabar con el causante de la ruptura familiar.

A pesar de que Malfoy había peleado hombro a hombro con Harry, el ojiverde aún no confiaba en él y el odio se mantenía entre ambos, un odio que aumentó por parte de Harry cuando el rubio se hizo amigo de Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasó esta vez Megan?

- Pregúntale a mi traidora 'supuesta-mejor amiga'

- ¡No puedo creer que digas eso¡Estaba protegiéndote!

- ¿Protegiéndome¡Sophie¡Sabías que quería salir con Michael Corner!

- ¡Pero lo vi besándose con otra niña!

- ¡Con quien!

- ¡No puedo decirte¡Pero ella no quería!

- ¡Y como sabes eso!

- ¡PORQUE EL ME BESO!

Harry y Hermione miraban este intercambio como si vieran la televisión, donde en una muy buena telenovela muggle, de esas que Tía Petunia se sabía la trama completa, dos chicas peleaban como si fueran a romperse las gargantas de tanto gritar. Pero lo último que salió hizo que Sophie se tapara la boca y Megan Jones la miraba con ojos cuadrados. Antes que la última tuviera tiempo de hacer algo con su varita Hermione sacó la de ella rápidamente y las inmovilizó a ambas tapándoles la boca.

- Así se ven más bonitas.

La castaña soltó un suspiro casino.

- Harry… si quieres vete a comer. Yo veo esto. Ya me estoy acostumbrando.

- No te preocupes. Quiero presenciar si una de las dos se mata.

- ¡Harry!

El chico trató de aguantar las risas. Hermione volvió la vista a las dos jóvenes frente a ella.

- ¡Honestamente¡Todo esto por Michael Corner¡Lo voy a matar¡Porque estas cosas no ocurrían antes!

- Porque estábamos todos preocupados de sobrevivir una guerra.

- Ja – ja - ja. No necesito las interrupciones Harry.

- ¡Lo siento! –dijo levantando las manos y con una sonrisa.

- Ahora… ambas me escucharán. Por culpa de ustedes y media docena de brujas locas tendré una larga mañana en la oficina de Mcgonagall. Les doy dos opciones. Las suelto y hablan como personas civilizadas, o las encierro en un calabozo, lugar que el señor Filch estaría gustoso de entregarme, sin varitas a limpiar todo de forma muggle hasta que piensen correctamente y resuelvan sus problemas. Pestañeen una vez si prefieren la opción uno, y dos veces si quieren las segunda.

Ambas chicas se miraron, odio, lamento y heridas se vieron, pero las dos pestañearon una sola vez.

- Me alegro –la chica movió la varita y Sophie y Megan fueron liberadas.

- Lo lamento –dijo Sophie con tristeza- ¡Yo no quería¡Él se ofreció a llevarme mi bolso, y nos fuimos caminando y me besó¡Yo sabía que a ti te gustaba¡Nunca te hubiera hecho algo así¡Tienes que creerme!

A pesar que Megan se veía dolida y no muy segura asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a su mejor amiga. Hermione sonrió y Harry le golpeó la espalda suavemente felicitándola.

- Vamos…

- Tengo que ir a donde la directora, y primero a buscar unas cosas a mi habitación. Yo los veo en el almuerzo.

- Esta bien. Nos vemos.

Y Harry se alejó. Porque se iba, porque no podía verla como algo más. Algunos alumnos todavía paseaban por los pasillos y Hermione sinceramente se sintió sola. Unos aplausos interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

- Felicitaciones a la Premio Anual

Con disgusto se dio vuelta.

- ¿Qué quieres Brocklehurst?

- Nada más que felicitarte. Esta es como la quinta vez en un mes que resuelves uno de estos problemas.

- ¿Llevas la cuenta?

- No sólo disfruto lo patética que eres.

Mandy Brocklehurst, Ravenclaw. 'Maldita desgraciada' Excelente en notas y le seguía a Hermione en todo, un poco retraída socialmente, hasta este año, que de la noche a la mañana al parecer se desarrolló y tenía a más de un alumno baboso tras ella. Hermione la odiaba. Desde que había comenzado como Premio Anual Mandy no paraba de lanzarle pesadeces y a molestarla por todo. Era una celosa que había perseguido el título y se había quedado con las ganas.

- ¿Tienes que estar molestándome para hacer tu vida más interesante?

Mandy soltó una risita fría.

- ¿Mi vida más interesante? No… no lo necesito. Eso lo necesitas tú, que no me sorprendería enterarme que tú haces armas estos escándalos para ser la Doctora Corazón de Hogwarts.

- De que hablas…

- Hablo de que tienes una vida tan patética, y miserable, que nadie se fija en ti, desde Krum has estado sola, y no tienes nada mejor que solucionar los problemas amorosos ajenos, ya que no tienes nada que solucionar tú.

- Para tú información ese es el trabajo de la Premio Anual. Lamento que tú no tengas que tener mi supuesta patética y miserable vida.

- ¡Ah claro! Premio anual… tal vez para lo único que eres buena, porque para novia… nunca.

Y se fue dejándola más sola aún. Podía ser que las palabras de Mandy eran sin argumento o hechos, pero habían días que Hermione se preguntaba porque nadie la notaba, porque nadie gastaba cinco minutos del día mirándola o acompañándola a clases de otra manera que no sea como amigos. ¿Sería acaso que nadie la viera como una posible pareja¿Era fea¿Era aburrida¿Muy inteligente e intimidaba a los chicos?

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y antes de ponerse a llorar en el pasillo se dirigió a su habitación corriendo. Al llegar ahí miles de pensamientos la atacaron. ¿Sería posible que ella causara los problemas? '¡NO SEAS IRRACIONAL! - ¡PERO ESTAMOS EN EL MUNDO MAGICO!' ¿Sería posible que de alguna manera cósmica su miserable vida causara cosas más interesantes? Ahora si que había enloquecido.

Se limpió los ojos y salió de su habitación hacia el despacho de la directora. Necesitaba estar tranquila para una larga reunión.

SssssssssssssssssS

Pero el tema no la abandono en todo el día. Con el recuerdo del beso con Harry, de meses atrás, fresco en su mente, y con la tarea que le había encomendado la Directora, el tema de novios no la había dejado. Al contrario, la estaba matando lentamente.

¿Qué había de malo con ella¿Qué la hacía un ente rechazado por los hombres en el castillo¡Por Circe! No podía ahora ella comenzar con el tema, ese sería el colmo de los colmos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hermione?

- Nada…

La chica estaba siendo interrumpida por Lavender y Parvati. Había decidido ocupar la sala común Gryffindor para formular un plan, con un pergamino en la mano y la pluma lo único que había conseguido había sido TAREA.

Miro a sus dos compañeras y una idea vino a su mente.

- En realidad si… algo me ocurre y necesito la ayuda de ambas.

- ¿Nuestra ayuda? –preguntó Parvati incrédula.

- Ajá…

- ¿Y en que somos expertas? –inquirió Lavender.

- Chicos…

- ¡Te gusta alguien! –la gemela gritó emocionada haciendo saltar a algunos- Lo siento.

- No, no es sobre mí. Y ten por seguro que de tratarse de mí, serías la última persona en enterarse. Estoy segura que no te oyeron en América.

- No seas pesada.

- Es verdad Parvati. Soy tu mejor amiga y te quiero, pero te emocionas mucho con las cosas y sueltas demasiado. Seamus sabía antes que yo que a mi me gustaba. Y fue porque no gastaste tiempo en ir a contarle.

- Bueno… Eso te sirvió ¿no?

- Sí, pero aún así, ese no es el punto. A lo que-

- Chicas… necesito su ayuda.

- Lo siento Hermione. Dinos.

- ¿Han escuchado de todos los problemas que hay en el castillo¿Qué al parecer anda una fiebre extraña porque a todas las locas se les ocurrió andar peleando por chicos?

- ¡UNA FIEBRE!

- ¡Parvati! Esa una forma de hablar…

- Lo siento, me asusté… Pude haberla agarrado… hace unas semanas –dijo avergonzada.

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente. –respondió Hermione exasperándose, recordando como había tenido que llevarla a la enfermería junto con una Slytherin.

- Si sabemos todo. Somos amigas de Myrtle.

- ¿Amigas de ella?

- Si… Lavender y yo vamos ahí todas las semanas, como crees que conseguimos todo el material. Además sólo dale unas horas, simula que la maquillas y es feliz.

- Siempre me odio –murmuró Hermione, la imagen de Harry en su mente- Como sea… el asunto es que la Directora esta cansada del asunto y quiere hacer algo al respecto, tengo que tenerle una propuesta para esta noche, de no ser así, tendré problemas.

- ¿Que tipo de propuesta? –Lavender parecía interesada, y tenía ese brillo en el ojo que decía que tenía ideas, y no del todo inocentes. Hermione se asustó.

- Eh… algo que las mantenga tranquilas.

- ¿Tranquilas de que manera? –ahora el turno de Parvati.

- Chicas… creo que esto no fue una buena idea.

La premio anual comenzó a pararse y a recoger sus cosas, pero dos manos la sentaron de nuevo y Lavender y Parvati se miraron.

- Creemos tener la perfecta idea para ti.

- ¿De que- que se trata? –esto no sonaba para nada bien.

- Una lista del chico de fantasía –dijeron ambas Gryffindors al unísono.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_4.965 palabras. Varios capítulos son así de largos, un par pasando las 5.000, pero no todos, aunque les aseguro que no baja de 3.000. A pesar que es algo extenso por capitulo, les aviso que no es un fic largo, sólo tendrá nueve capítulos y un epílogo, todo ya esta escrito, así que no seré una pesadilla con las actualizaciones. _

_Se que parece algo anormal que de pronto todas las chicas estén actuando así de un día para otro, pero de ahí viene la broma por Voldemort y sus intentos de enloquecer a Hermione. A decir verdad lo tomo del punto de vista que debido a toda la presión menos de una guerra, el mundo esta libre y disfrutando. ¿Convincente?_

_Como sea. Al principio le di el crédito a One Tree Hill y la lista. Así es, en el capitulo pasa una especie de locura por peleas amorosas entre chicas y se hace una lista con los mismos propósitos, los cuales serán explicados en el siguiente capitulo. Pero nada más pertenece a la serie, a excepción de acciones que se realizan con el asunto Ginny/Harry y luego un par de diálogos casi al final entre Hermione/Harry que son utilizados por Brooke/Lucas. _

_Volvamos al tema. La relación con Ginny no será explorada intensamente, y Harry se dará cuenta que sus sentimientos no son como piensa en este capitulo, puede parecer que anda un poco desesperado, pero en un tiempito más y con una buena terapia Granger quedara curado. No se preocupen._

_Aquí les dejo un regalito:_

-------------------

**SPOILERS CAPITULO DOS: LA LISTA**

- ¿Es acaso culpa nuestra que no puedas distribuir bien tu tiempo? Pensé que eras la Premio Anual.

- Cállate Mandy, porque te juro que haré uso de mis privilegios para hacerlo, y te saldrá caro y doloroso –dijo en tonó amenazante y arrastrado, digno de Malfoy.

---------

- Este programa se llama la "Lista del chico de fantasía"

-------------------

_Así que lean, disfruten y ¡No olviden el review!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100

-------------------

** PGF ****HHR **

**P**ropaganda** G**ratuita **F**anfic** - H**arry**/H**e**r**mione

**Veo a Través de Tí**

by Wordenwood

Harry decide irse un tiempo a una especie de peregrinación por Asia, al regresar a Inglaterra se da cuenta de varias cosas que han pasado y podría haber evitado de alguna manera.


	2. La lista

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB, Salamandra y la CW.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea de la lista esta basada en el capitulo 3x06 de One Tree Hill: "_Locked hearts and hands grenades_"

**Aviso**

Las cursivas dentro de '' son pensamientos de los personajes. Las cursivas dentro de "" son frases de recuerdo.

Nada más que se necesite saber.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**ALGUIEN COMO TU**

**Capitulo Dos**

**La lista**

- ¿Una lista del chico de fantasía?

- No es el mejor título, pero sí. ¡Es excelente para esta ocasión!

- Haber… esperen un momento. Primero explíquenme de que se trata.

- Es simple –comenzó Lavender- ¿Cuáles son los años que están poniendo problemas?

- Sexto y séptimo.

- Perfecto –aseguró Parvati.

- ¿A que se refieren con perfecto?

Lavender se aclaró la garganta.

- Es simple. Cada chica elige un chico y no molestan hasta las vacaciones de Navidad.

- ¿Eligen?

- Si… todas participan. Se sortea un orden y una a una van eligiendo alguien en el cual estén interesadas, así evitas las peleas entre chicas por un tipo. No se puede romper el trato, hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, en ese lapso la mayoría ya serán estables y tú quedarás libre.

- ¿Y como te aseguras que mantendrán su palabra?

- Porque podríamos intentar algo como el pequeño truquito que hiciste con Marietta de Ravenclaw en quinto y nosotras dos somos amigas de Myrtle. Si supieras lo que sabemos –Parvati se acercó a su oído- No dormirías.

- ¡Van a chantajearlas!

- Sólo si se comportan, nada vergonzoso se escapará. Que prefieres ¿Tú pellejo o el de ellas?

- No- yo-

- Hermione… no te preocupes, seremos cautelosas. ¿Usarás nuestra propuesta? –preguntó Lavender.

Las miró dudosa. Era una buena idea, la mantendría tranquila, cada una con su chico y ella en paz para sus EXTASIS. Suspiró.

- Esta bien.

- ¡Eh! –gritaron ambas chicas felices.

- No te arrepentirás Herms… en serio.

- Eso espero.

- No te preocupes. Nosotras presentaremos el proyecto.

- Tengo una idea. Le aviso a McGonagall que lo tengo controlado y hacemos que las chicas se queden luego de la cena. De esa manera será una conversación entre nosotras.

- Perfecto –susurró Parvati con malicia.

--------------------

- ¿Profesora McGonagall?

- ¿Ha pensado en algo señorita Granger?

- Sí. Tengo una idea. Pero necesito un tiempo a solas con las alumnas de sexto y séptimo.

- ¿A solas?

- Sí –estaba nerviosa- Conversación de chica a chica.

- Oh… entiendo.

- ¿Puede pedirles que se queden después de la cena?

- Por supuesto.

- Muchas gracias.

Hermione bajo rápidamente y tomó asiento en medio de Ron y Harry.

- ¿De que se trató la reunión en la mañana?

- Control de caos.

- ¿Caos? –preguntó Ron.

- Sí. Caos.

- ¿Un montón de brujas detrás de un chico? Mmm… ¿Cómo llamas a Voldemort entonces?

- ¡Ron! ¡Tú no sabes! Tengo que estar separándolas cada cinco minutos.

- Amigo… creo que en esta ella tiene razón. Hubieras visto a Megan Jones y Sophie Roper hoy. Hasta yo me asusté.

Ron río.

- ¡Y lo dice el chico que derrotó a ustedes-saben!

- Cállate Ron. La próxima vez que tenga que ir -- y espero que después de esta noche no hayan más discusiones-- te llevaré y te dejaré a ti controlarlas.

- ¡¿Porque yo!

- ¡Porque ya ha habido dos ocasiones que TU eres el causante y no me crees que cuando hay dos brujas celosas las cosas se ponen feas!

- ¿Dos? –Preguntó interesado- Entonces tengo cuatro atrás. ¿Quiénes? Para sumarlas a la lista.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Esta cosa del capitán te pegó fuerte!

- ¡Alguien tiene que ayudar a mi autoestima!

- ¡Como si ya no fuera suficiente!

- ¡Nunca haces ningún comentario!

- ¡Y porque lo haría!

- ¡Porque eres mi amiga! ¡¿Cómo se lo dijiste a Harry!

- ¡Cuando!

- "_¡Ay! ¡Nunca habías estado tan lindo Harry!_" –Ron imitó la voz de Hermione bastante bien, sólo que agregó unos cuantos sonidos de besos al final.

- Cállate Ron –dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Ambos fastidiados.

- Esta bien… esta bien –respondió Ron bajando la cabeza, sus amigos si que podían intimidar.

El sonido de una copa llamó la atención de todos. Las cabezas se elevaron para ver de pie a la Directora McGonagall.

- Atención. Debido a una serie de eventos presenciados, hemos decidido tomar algunas medidas, las cuáles serán abordadas y explicadas por nuestra Premio Anual, la señorita Hermione Granger. Por lo cual se les pide a todas las jóvenes de sexto y séptimo año que se queden en el Gran Comedor al finalizar la cena. Espero que no haya problemas.

Un sonido de quejidos y aburrimiento inundó la sala. Algunas miraban a Hermione con odio. La chica las ignoró olímpicamente. Y la cena continuó.

Ya eran pasadas las nueve de las noche cuando el Gran Comedor estaba compuesto sólo por chicas y Hermione las miraba a todas desde adelante. Mandy comenzó.

- ¿Podrías apurarte? Tenemos cosas que hacer.

- Oh… claro que me apuraré, en cuanto terminemos el lío que ustedes mismas han causado.

Unas cuantas chicas bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas.

- Se que no todas están metidas en estos problemas, o les interesa –tomó una pausa- Bueno… yo soy de las que no se meten en estos problemas y tengo cosas más importantes de que preocuparme.

Mandy soltó una risa y su grupito de Ravenclaws compuesto por Lisa Turpin y Morag McDougal la siguió, Hermione dio vuelta los ojos.

- Como sea… mi vida personal no debería incluirse en esto, pero cuando un montón de brujas me gastan mi tiempo libre y mi tiempo para los EXTASIS, me deja malhumorada y con una responsabilidad extra sobre los hombros por unos estúpidos ¡Claro que me preocupa!

- ¿Es acaso culpa nuestra que no puedas distribuir bien tu tiempo? Creí que eras capaz de hacerlo, eres la Premio Anual ¿No?

- Cállate Mandy, porque te juro que haré uso de mis privilegios para hacerlo, y te saldrá caro y doloroso –dijo en tonó amenazante y arrastrado, digno de Malfoy.

- ¿Es una amenaza?

- ¿Quieres que lo sea?

- Hermione… -susurró Lavender tras ella. La castaña se calmó.

- Está bien. No gastaré mi tiempo discutiendo con celosas –antes que Mandy reclamara, alzó la voz- Ahora les daremos el plan que Lavender y Parvati han desarrollado para el resto del mes de octubre hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, es decir, todo esto se termina el 25 de diciembre a la media noche.

De pronto todas tomaron atención ante el carraspeo de Parvati.

- Es bastante simple y las que creen tener problemas entran al programa, las que no, pueden retirarse, pero estén completamente seguras de no querer entrar, porque si intervienen en él, las varitas serán de ayuda –entrecerró los ojos.

- Este programa se llama la "Lista del chico de fantasía"

- ¿Lista del chico de fantasía? –preguntó Mandy en tono burlón.

- Sí –continuo Lavender hartándose- Es simple, cada una elige a un chico y él es un intocable.

- ¿Intocable? –preguntó Ginny.

- Así es. Intocable. Hasta el 25 de diciembre –dijo Parvati en un tono alegre- Si alguien rompe las reglas terribles cosas pueden suceder –agregó en voz baja aterrorizando.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? –preguntó Hannah Abbott asustada.

- ¿Recuerdan a Marietta Edgecombe en quinto año? –preguntó Parvati. Todas las Ravenclaws asintieron- Ella no cumplió un trato que debería y nuestra Premio Anual lo hizo.

- ¡Bruja! –gritó una chica rubia.

- ¿Bruja? ¿No crees que eso sea irónico? –dijo Hermione incrédula- Además no se lo hice directo, sólo hechicé un papel como este –y levantó una hoja.

- ¿Entonces nos hechizarás?

- No les diré que le pasará a la que no cumpla su palabra. Sólo digo que cosas ocurrirán y cosas se sabrán.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? –preguntó Mandy, por primera vez en la noche interesada.

Parvati sonrío con malicia.

- Cosas que nosotras dos sabemos. Y cosas que ser un fantasma te dejan saber, y ser amiga de Myrtle ayuda.

- ¡QUE! –gritaron varias.

- Ya escucharon –ahora fue Lavender- Nosotras tenemos muchos secretillos de todas y cada una de ustedes, sería una lástima que se escuchen por el castillo algunas cosas personales. Como que cierta persona despertó en el baño de mujeres del tercer piso completamente ebria tras una fiesta desautorizada de comienzo de clases, u otra Ravenclaw que copió en el examen de Encantamientos porque descubrió como hechizar las plumas, como una de ustedes tiene un hábito de mirar en los baños de los chicos y otra de quedarse en las duchas escondida tras la prácticas de Quidditch.

Muchos ojos estuvieron abiertos de par en par, completamente horrorizados.

- Ya ven… sabemos –agregó Parvati.

- ¿Y ustedes?

- Verás Mandy. Uno, este es nuestro proyecto. Dos, Parvati esta recién saliendo con alguien y yo ya tengo novio. Tres, el papel de firmas esta hechizado por Hermione, de no cumplir, a nosotras también nos llegaría. Y cuatro, no tiene gracia no seguir con el juego que inventamos.

- En resumen, haremos un sorteo, para elegir el orden, cada una elegirá un chico del castillo y con él podrán salir en citas hasta el 25 de diciembre, lo que hagan después de la fecha es su decisión, incluso no pueden hacer nada durante el período, cada una elige. La que no quiere participar… bueno, se atiene a las consecuencias que si empieza a mirar donde no corresponde el contrato de renuncia la seguirá, y de esta manera evitamos que haya más peleas de brujas celosas por alguien. ¿Están de acuerdo? ¿Alguna consulta?

- ¿Dijiste que no es necesario hacer nada? –preguntó Susan Bones.

- No es necesario, pero tienen a un chico para ustedes solas ¿Tan tontas son? –preguntó Parvati.

- Entonces ¿Están de acuerdo?

La mayoría asintió, algunas decidieron renunciar.

- Esta bien. Las que renuncian aquí conmigo –llamó Hermione

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú no participarás?

- Mandy no comiences de nuevo que me hartas la paciencia.

- ¿Haces todo este plan y no participas?

- La idea de este plan es tener tiempo para mis estudios.

- Si claro. Lo que pasa es que nadie te toma en cuenta en el castillo, y por más que te apropies de alguien, seguirá sin hacerlo, porque eres una pobretona come-libros.

- Cállate Brocklehurst

- Eres una niñita miedosa ¿Cierto Hermione?

- No me hables de miedo, que eso es lo único que entra en discusión cuando te refieres a mí. Yo no te vi peleando al lado de Harry cuando se tuvo que enfrentar a Voldemort ¿O sí?

Mandy se quedó callada. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de furia. Y algunas cerca de ambas se taparon las bocas al escuchar decir Voldemort al innombrable.

- Tampoco te vi en el campo de batalla con gente cayendo muerta a tus pies, o que tuvieras que aguantar _crucios_, menos maldiciones lanzadas por más de una docena de mortífagos al mismo tiempo.

El Gran Comedor se había quedado callado completamente, todas prestando atención de la fuerte y decidida voz de Hermione, que a pesar de tener los ojos vidriosos no temblaba. Esta era una de las primeras veces que oían una declaración sobre la guerra de manera tan personal.

- Y menos tener que ver a tu mejor amigo combatiendo por sobrevivir y luego en una cama inconsciente por tres semanas, por culpa de un montón de gente y políticos que no tienen la más mínima decencia de agradecerle. Mientras tú estabas escondida en tu casa esperando que todo terminara. Tuve que hacer cosas el año pasados que ustedes no verían ni en pesadillas ¿Y me llamas cobarde? Llámate cobarde a ti, y no a mí, que prefiero estar estudiando y haciendo algo bueno por la humanidad, a parecer una tonta enamorada detrás de unos cuantos chicos. Prefiero ser una come-libros y solterona, antes de ser una miserable y vil persona. Así que no te atrevas a llamarme cobarde de nuevo, porque la próxima te arrepentirás. Y esa sí es una amenaza.

Después de un par de segundos de silencio sepulcral, Hermione tomó la lista y se la pasó a Lavender.

- Haz que firmen en este lado las que quieren, y en este otro las que renuncian. Por favor haz el sorteo y da como fecha límite este viernes a las 9.00 aquí mismo, donde cada una dará su elección.

- Está bien… yo me encargo. Lo siento…

- No te preocupes, no estoy tu culpa. Buenas noches Lav, buenas noches Parvati, Ginny, Luna –dijo a las tres chicas que estaban al lado de Lavender y a la vez a su espalda en manera de apoyo.

Sin más salió del Gran Comedor completamente enojada y triste.

--------------------

Cuando llegó a la mini sala común que Harry y ella compartían tenía los ojos completamente hinchados de tanto llorar.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el chico preocupado haciéndola sentarse a su lado.

- ¡La odio!

- ¿Mandy?

Ella asintió y una nueva ola de lágrimas bajó. Harry reposó su cabeza en su hombro y le acarició la espalda. La castaña decidió abrazarlo y hundir completamente la cabeza en su pecho mientras las lágrimas caían con más fuerza haciendo sus hombros temblar. Harry se echó hacia atrás en el sillón abrazándola con fuerza.

- Ya… esta todo bien…

- ¡No! ¡No lo está! ¡Ella tiene razón!

- ¡No escuches ni una palabra de lo que esa bruja celosa te dijo!

- Pero--

- Ni empieces… -levantó un dedo para detenerla.

- Esta bien… pero en verdad no se que hacer. Tiene razón…

- ¿Sobre qué?

- ¿Chicos? Que no tengo material para ser la novia de nadie.

- ¡Que! ¿No tienes material? Eres bonita, simpática, te preocupas por los demás e inteligente.

'_¡¿Y TU NO LO NOTAS! - ¿Me dijo bonita?_' Hermione lo miraba asombrada, cambió y lo miró con pena nuevamente.

- ¿Y no crees que ser inteligente los ahuyente?

- Bueno… a veces… pero ¿Te sigo el paso no?

- Tú lo haces, pero no el resto de Hogwarts.

- He escuchado varios comentarios de ti.

'_Y he pateado a la mitad de esos tipos_' aceptó Harry en silencio y avergonzado, tal vez era culpa de él todo lo que ocurría. Ni quería recordar el momento que había oído a Ernie McMillan hablar cosas sobre Hermione, lo único que veía era al chico colgado del cuello contra la muralla y con los ojos como plato, cuando Harry quería asustar lo hacía en serio.

- No empieces… La única persona que me ha llamado bonita has sido tú, y hace como cinco minutos. Y lo haces por lástima.

'_Quiero oírlo repetirlo, se que Harry lo hará, es demasiado buen ami-_'

- No lo hice por lástima.

'_Bingo_'

- En verdad eres hermosa Hermione. Cuando te vi en el Baile de Navidad, tengo que confesarte que mi mandíbula se cayó.

- Apenas me pudiste reconocer.

- Tal vez costó trabajo, pero no me culpes, era un ciego chico de 14 años, demasiado nervioso con el hecho de estar en su primer baile. Creo que apenas pude ponerme la túnica.

- Como sea…

- ¡No! Tienes que apreciarte, eres hermosa, y debes aceptarlo. Ya es hora que dejes las inseguridades en el pasado.

- Sólo quiero ir a dormir – '_O duermo o lo beso_'

- Está bien. Que descanses.

- Gracias. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

--------------------

Y no pudo hacerlo. No pudo dormir, todos sus pensamientos rondaban en la estúpida lista, Harry, las palabras de Mandy, el beso de Harry, su pequeño espectáculo la noche anterior, las palabras de Harry, que pasaría si esto no resultaba y ¡Harry!. '_¡¡MERLIN! Por favor alguien ayúdeme_' y era verdad. Más del 50 de su cabeza era llenada por imágenes de su mejor amigo y por más que trataba de sacarlas, no resultaba. Y esas imágenes guiaban a Ginny, y como no podía hacerle esto a ella y como había sido incómodo por un tiempo cuando ella creyó que le gustaba Ron, si en ese entonces había sido incómodo y ella había pensado que le gustaba, imaginen como sería ahora que Hermione estaba completamente segura de su AMOR por Harry.

¡Terrible!

Y así llegó al Gran Comedor la mañana siguiente, por los murmullos de emoción cuando entró ya sabía tres cosas: Una, todo el colegio estaba enterado sobre la lista. Dos, todo el colegio estaba enterado sobre el estallido y frustración de Hermione. Y tres, probablemente la mitad se dividía entre la lastimada Hermione o la lastimada Mandy. ¿No podía todo complicarse?

- ¿Hermione?

Y aquí vamos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me preguntaba… -era Ernie- ¿Tienes a quien elegir para la-

- No participaré.

Y giró.

- Claro que no participará… es poco consecuente.

Y ya no podía ser peor. Mandy en su espalda.

- No empieces Brocklehurst. Porque te juró que ni Hagrid podrá distanciarme de ti –dijo girando rápidamente a enfrentarla apuntándola con la varita.

La Ravenclaw se congeló. Y un silencio cayó en el Gran Comedor. Hermione sólo escuchó alguien ponerse de pie mientras pensaba que serviría más en Mandy ¿Furúnculos o acné?

Pero unas manos bajaron sus brazos y al dar vuelta la cabeza vio a Harry en su espalda sujetado sus muñecas. No le sonrío, pero tampoco la miró severamente, le tomó una mano y la llevó a la mesa Gryffindor a su lado. Poco a poco el sonido comenzó a aumentar.

- No dejes que llegue a ti.

- ¿Y eso te funciona con Malfoy?

- Créelo o no tuve que usarlo bastante el año pasado o lo hubiera matado yo antes que un mortífago –ella lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, obviamente no estaba con sentido del humor- Y no la tomes conmigo, sólo trato de ayudar.

- Lo siento… -aceptó avergonzada y se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza.

- No te preocupes. Se que es andar con los nervios cruzados.

- Dímelo a mí –murmuró ella sonriendo.

- JA - JA - JA. Muy graciosa Granger.

- Ya me conoces Potter.

El desayuno pasó, y todos los alumnos recogían sus bolsos para dirigirse a las clases del día martes.

- ¡Hermione! ¡La lista!

- Ah… hola Lavender.

- Toma… aquí está –le pasó la hoja de papel- Y aquí tienes lo papeles de sorteo que sobraron. Y aquí el orden.

- Gracias. ¿Tienes una pluma?

- Si, toma.

Hermione lo tomó. Levantó la vista y vio como Mandy, Lisa y Morag la miraban con triunfo y malicia. Vio a Harry conversando o intentando hacerlo con Ginny, y vio el papel frente a sus ojos que tenía como titulo 'RENUNCIA'. La pluma en su mano dudó. Mandy la miraba desde el lado.

- ¿Qué haces Granger? ¿Renunciar?

Y bufó con fuerza. Toda la rabia poseyéndola.

- ¿Sabes que? ¡No lo haré! ¡Y sólo por la satisfacción de ver tu cara incrédula!

Mandy abrió los ojos. ¡Esto le dejaría menos ocasiones para molestarla! Hermione la miró desafiante, dio vuelta el papel donde salía 'CONTRATO' y firmó rápidamente. Su nombre brilló por un momento y luego la tinta quedó pegada al pergamino. Sacó un número de los papeles que sobraron del sorteo. Cinco.

- Cinco… interesante ¿Y tú? –preguntó Hermione mirando el orden- ¿Catorce?

Mandy apretó los dientes con rabia. Hermione sólo sonrió. Guardó las cosas y miró a la Ravenclaw.

- Nos vemos el viernes después de la cena.

Y sin dar vuelta avanzó para poder dirigirse a la primera clase de la mañana, con la nueva preocupación que la acechaba desde ya. '_¡¿COMO VOY A CONSEGUIR UN NOVIO EN TRES DIAS! ¡ESTA VEZ SI QUE LA HICISTE HERMIONE GRANGER!_'

Y soltando un bufido y gruñido a la vez subió las escaleras.

--------------------

Y así la mañana pasó, lenta y agobiante. Pensando que haría, a quien elegiría. Además esto le podría servir de varios motivos. Uno, demostrarle a Brocklehurst que ella no es sólo una come-libros. Y dos, superar a Harry, porque seguir amándolo después de tanto tiempo y con él enamorado de una de sus mejores amigas era doloroso.

De esa forma ahora caminaba por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras con Harry y Ron, y unos cuantos libros en la mano. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y pasando en medio de la gente que venía en dirección contraria, que no dobló lo suficiente para dejar pasar a una chica de cuarto. Sus libros cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

Antes de que cualquiera de los tres reaccionara, un gran número de hombres se había acercado, séptimos, sextos e incluso de quinto y cuarto iban en dirección a recoger los libros, una sola mirada de Harry y Ron los hizo detenerse.

- Imbéciles –murmuró Harry mientras se agachaba y recogía él los libros, Hermione hizo lo mismo.

- No te preocupes.

Él último libro lo tomaron al mismo tiempo, apenas tocando sus dedos. Temblando ligeramente Harry le pasó los libros.

- Toma… -se puso de pie y la ayudo a pararse.

- ¿Quién se creen que son? –preguntó Ron.

Hermione miraba curiosa a Harry. '_¿Esta Harry celoso? – No… no lo creo_'

- Creen que Hermione los va a elegir en la lista –respondió Harry con molestia.

- Tendré que pensar a quien elijo –murmuró Hermione, sin la intención que sus amigos la escucharan, pero eso no ocurrió, ambos la miraban con los ojos abiertos.

- ¡Vas a participar! ¡O no! ¡Esa tonta idea de Lavender! Ya reté a Ginny por lo mismo –dijo Ron.

- Dudo que a Harry le guste que prohíbas a Ginny –y con eso los dejó, ambos chicos cerca tras ella.

- De hecho sí, me alegró que la retara. Y tú no participarás.

- ¡Claro que lo haré!

- ¡No! –gritó Harry.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres! ¡¿MI NOVIO! ¡Yo participaré! ¡Estoy cansada de ser sólo la mejor amiga de dos chicos! ¡Quiero alguien que me quiera por lo que soy!

- ¡Y que se supone que eres! –Harry estaba fulminándola con la mirada.

- No soy sólo su acompañante caballeros, resulta que también soy mujer, por si no lo han notado –respondió fríamente- Y no dejaré de tener novio porque tengo a mis dos mejores amigos que son muy ciegos para notarlo –esa frase tenía doble significado. En verdad estaba sentida.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las mazmorras, esa clase no se sentó ni con Harry, ni con Ron.

El Premio Anual y el Capitán de Quidditch se sentían mal, ambos notaron que Hermione estaba herida, que estaba enojada, pero no podían dejarla participar. Ron tenía sus motivos, ¡No quería que ningún chico se acercara a Ginny o a Hermione! '_¡No! ¡Ambas se quedaran solteras hasta que se casen!_', el pelirrojo no notó la ironía de su frase, pero Hermione era como su hermana, y eso lo había notado cuando habían intentado avanzar su relación luego de que Dumbledore murió, y debido a la incomodidad del asunto ambos retrocedieron todo y dejaron las cosas como estaban. Si, él y Hermione funcionaban mejor como mejores amigos, casi hermanos, a eso se debía la constante pelea, eran tal cual las que tenía con Ginny todo el tiempo.

Harry en cambio era otro caso. Uno muy distinto, tan extraño y tan confundido. Sabía que era celoso de Hermione, desde que ambos se tiraron a la aventura de destruir esos Horcruxes la relación de ambos se había hecho más fuerte y no iba a dejar que un estúpido la alejara de él, él era su mejor amigo. Pero… '_Yo también gastaría tiempo con Hermione de estar con Ginny… ¿Por qué estoy siendo tan egoísta?_' ¡Era cierto! ¡Era un egoísta! '_¡Y me da lo mismo!_'

Él chico miró a la persona que lo tenía absolutamente distraído de Pociones, el cabello castaño cayendo por un lado, tapando su cara y la mano anotando furiosamente en el pergamino que tenían que entregar en una hora sobre las "Propiedades de las branqui-algas", Harry no estaba muy preocupado por el informe, primero que nada, Snape había dejado de ser un completo imbécil, al parecer el tiempo en Azkaban antes que lo dejaran libre le hizo bien, se demoró bastante en convencer y comprobar que el asesinato a Dumbledore había sido estrictamente decisión del en ese entonces Director y segundo, a diferencia de todos en esa clase él había tenido la experiencia de ocuparlas, en un rato escribiría sobre su experiencia y el ensayo de preparación para los EXTASIS quedaría completado. Por lo tanto los pensamientos volvieron a Hermione.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? ¿Por qué tan posesivo? '_Se ve linda escribiendo… Con esa mirada de determinación mientras busca apuntes en el libro, y mira como muerde la plum- ¡QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! ¡Concéntrate Harry! ¡Concéntrate!_' De nuevo… ¡¿QUE LE ESTABA PASANDO! ¿Pensando que Hermione se veía linda? Sí, ella era linda ¡Hermosa! Y ya se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero era su mejor amiga, como una hermana, pensar de ella de esa manera sería incómodo, si la besara… sería como besar a su mamá. ¿Y Ginny? ¿No sería lo mismo? No… con Ginny ya se había besado y definitivamente no era lo mismo…

¿Pero porque con Hermione si? ¿Y porque cada pensamiento lo llevaba a Hermione? Movió la cabeza sacando todo y se dedicó a escribir el reporte, eso lo mantendría ocupado. Pero que equivocado estaba, al final de la clase tuvo que entregar un pergamino de a penas medio metro de información y además pasarlo en limpio, porque el nombre de su mejor amiga se había inconscientemente escrito tres veces.

- Lo siento –murmuró un avergonzado Harry cuando le tomó el brazo antes de que saliera de la clase.

- No te preocupes… -respondió fríamente Hermione.

- No… si no me disculpo, me volveré loco, estuve pensando toda la clase sobre ti – '_¿Estuvo pensando sobre mí?_' se preguntó Hermione en su mente- Y sobre lo que dijiste… y no es mi derecho dictar lo que hagas – '_Por supuesto, Harry Potter, mi mejor _amigo'

- Olvídalo.

Ron llegó.

- Yo también lo lamento. Pero es que… ¡Eres como mi hermana! ¡Y pensar que tendrás novio o algo! ¡Me enoja!

- ¡Y ver que te alejes de nosotros por él duele! –agregó el ojiverde.

Ante eso, a pesar de que seguía siendo como mejor amigo, Hermione se suavizó y los miró ya no enojada, si no apreciada.

- Bueno… primero, todavía no he elegido; segundo, a ustedes dos no los cambiaría por nada, y menos los dejaría de lado por el primer tipo que se me cruce; y tercero, puedo elegir a alguien y perfectamente no ser novia de esa persona, sólo lo mantengo intocable. ¿Entienden? Paren de preocuparse por estupideces, ustedes son dos de las personas más importante de mi vida y nada cambiará eso.

Los dos chicos que miraban el suelo apenados, la miraron sonriendo y le sonrieron de vuelta, para darse un abrazo de grupo.

- Por Merlín, que momento más emotivo –se escuchó la voz de Snape desde atrás, era una frase llena de sarcasmo y sin emoción alguna- Llamen al Profeta, esto no lo han fotografiado –los chicos se separaron y lo miraron enojados- Ahora ¡Fuera! Que tengo asuntos que atender.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar, y Harry antes de salir miró a Snape.

- Mientras no sea otro complot de asesinato contra el Director de Hogwarts, no tengo problema.

Y siguió avanzando tras Hermione y Ron, sin ver la expresión de consternación de Snape, el pelirrojo estaba sonriendo tranquilamente, porque el recuerdo de Dumbledore aún era un tema serio, y Hermione miraba a Harry con desaprobación, pero al ver que a pesar de que la intención era molestar a Snape, el estaba más herido, paso una mano por su cintura y lo abrazó a ella reposando su cabeza en el hombro y haciéndolo caminar al almuerzo. Los tres amigos avanzaron dejando las mazmorras atrás.

--------------------

Y así pasaron los días, donde más chicos acosaban a Hermione y ese era el nuevo problema de la Premio Anual, a pesar de que sólo bastó que Harry amenazara a uno físicamente para que se detuvieran, el hecho de que ella fuera una de las primeras de la lista no dejo hacerla pasar desapercibida.

Ernie McMillan era uno de los más atentos. Pero no hacía nada malo, por lo que Harry se tuvo que limitar a lanzarle miradas de advertencia. Todo esto era muy interesante para la chica, que adoraba verlo celoso. Aunque sean otros los motivos. Pero ya sería viernes y aún no decidía, probablemente Ernie tendría que ser la mejor opción.

Y sin darse cuenta la situación empeoró, era viernes, no tenía la decisión tomada, estaban en la cena y estaba terminando. De pronto notó que no había nadie más en el Gran Comedor que las mujeres inscritas de sexto y séptimo. '_¡Oh Merlín! ¿Dónde se fueron todos? ¡¿Cuándo!_'

- ¿Hermione estas lista? –escuchó decir a Ginny.

- Eh… sí… ¿Y tú?

- También –sonrió misteriosamente.

- ¿Elegirás a Harry?

- No… todavía tengo que probarlo.

¿Cómo podía seguir con estos jueguitos con Harry? ¡Que daría ella porque su mejor amigo estuviera tan enamorado de ella! Y el seguía detrás de Ginny. ¿Porque la vida era tan injusta? Pero a pesar de todo, si eso lo hacía feliz, tendría que vivir feliz por él. Suspiró.

- ¿Están todas aquí? –preguntó la Premio Anual.

- No… Mandy todavía no llega –intervino Su Li.

- Que lástima. Además es la número 14, da lo mismo. Comencemos –dijo Hermione.

Todas se acercaron a la Gryffindor, algunas con sonrisas en las caras. Otras algo asustadas, pero la emoción era palpable en el ambiente.

- Y la primera de la lista es… Luna –habló la chica con una sonrisa en la cara, mirando a la valiente Ravenclaw que combatió a su lado el pasado año.

- Ronald –respondió con calma y decisión. Hermione sonrió más ampliamente, Luna le había confiado hace mucho sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo y no podía estar más feliz por él si una relación con la rubia funcionaba. Ginny también sonreía.

- ¿Te refieres a Ronald, como en Ron Weasley, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y con él que hoy me besé en el armario de escobas? –soltó Sophie Roper, una Hufflepuff.

Luna la miró, sin ningún tipo de molestia, o celos.

- Exacto.

- Entonces… -murmuraba la Hufflepuff consternada, una compañera la sentó.

Y un silenció cayó sobre todas, donde recién se dieron cuenta que cada elección que tomaran iba a jugar con las elecciones del resto y que existía la posibilidad de que no se cumplieran sus deseos.

- Bueno… -comenzó Hermione- Luna, tienes a Ron –y anotó el nombre del chico al lado del de Luna todavía sonriendo- Quien sigue… Sally-Anne Perks

- Neville Longbottom

Algunas la silbaron aprobando, y la chica se ruborizó. Hermione se alegró, Neville si que necesitaba algo en que distraerse, desde que la guerra había terminado y había perdido a su abuela, cada vez se encerraba más y más en los invernaderos, así se había hecho tan amigo de la Hufflepuff, pero nada había ocurrido… todavía.

Hermione anotó el nombre.

- ¿Lavender?

- Seamus…

- Era de esperarse –dijo la castaña mientras escribía- Y… no hay número cuatro… la siguiente es… -bajó la vista y en un susurró salió- Yo…

No podía ser '_¿Tan rápido llegamos al cinco? ¡Como llegamos al cinco! ¡Había tres personas antes de mí! ¡Cuando escribí esos tres nombres! ¡Cuando!_'

- ¿Hermione? –preguntó Lavender desde un lado mirándola preocupada. -¿A quien elijes?

'_¡A QUIEN ELIJO! ¡ESO ME LO HE PREGUNTADO TODA LA SEMANA! ¡CIRCE AYUDAME!_'

- Eh… yo… elijo a…

Miró a Lavender, luego a Parvati, después de Luna, a Sally, a Ginny… a Ginny… "_Necesito ayuda de alguien. Necesito tener alguien, para que vea que no es la única, que me puede perder. Tengo que darle celos_" La voz de Harry sonó en su cabeza. ¿Celos? Y si elegía a Harry, al menos lo tendría intocable hasta Navidad y para ella y lo ayudaría con… Ginny… "_Pero no es tan fácil. Ginny no le dará celos con cualquiera. Eso deberías saberlo, tiene una seguridad propia impresionante_" ¿Y ella? ¿Sería lo suficiente para hacer a Ginny celosa? Sólo lo sabría de una manera.

Respiró hondo. Y miró al frente.

- Harry Potter –murmuró en un tono audible por todas.

Con temor miró a la pelirroja, la chica tenía una clara mezcla de emociones, y Hermione podía leerlas muy bien: Celos, rabia, calma, y desafío.

Esto no iba a ser fácil.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Espero que sí… Este capitulo esta revisado y no debería tener errores. Espero que todas sus dudas y preguntas respecto a de que se trata la idea principal se hayan respondido aquí. En sí la lista no juega un papel protagónico, lo que si se basa el fic es en los cambios de relación que dicha lista y posterior plan causan entre Harry y Hermione. _

_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, y… No pasé la semana ¿Cierto? No se preocupen que la siguiente actualización será dentro del rango de siete días. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y para los ansiosos, les dejo un par de spoilers._

-------------------

**SPOILERS CAPITULO 3: EL ELEGIDO**

- ¿Él te pidió que lo eligieras para ponerme celosa?

---------

- Ella te eligió Harry. Hermione te eligió. Yo elegí a Malfoy.

- ¡¿QUE!

-------------------

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


	3. El elegido

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB, Salamandra y la CW.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea de la lista esta basada en el capitulo 3x06 de One Tree Hill: "_Locked hearts and hands grenades_"

**Aviso**

Las cursivas dentro de '' son pensamientos de los personajes. Las palabras "" son los comentarios.

Nada más que se necesite saber.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**ALGUIEN COMO TÚ**

**Capitulo Tres**

**El elegido**

Los murmullos comenzaron, y Hermione anotó el nombre de Harry al lado del de ella. '_¿En que me he metido?_'

"¿Harry Potter? - ¿Ella eligió a Harry Potter? – Como si él posara ojos en ella de esa forma – Sólo lo hace por lástima - ¿Pero no que sólo eran amigos? - ¿Y Ginny Weasley? - ¿No es ella su mejor amiga? - ¡Como tan descarada!"

La castaña cerró los ojos y se puso de pie. Esta vez no escaparía luego de hablar.

- Si alguien tiene un problema conmigo o mi elección, que me lo diga a la cara. Si hay algo que odio es ir por las espaldas –las miró a todas decidida- ¡Vamos¿Tienen algo que decir? –Silencio- ¿Nadie? –Más silencio- Eso pensé.

Ordenó los papeles y continuó.

- Ginny… -susurró- Ginny –repitió más fuerte aclarándose la garganta.

- Draco Malfoy

- ¡QUE! –se escuchó a alguien gritar. Era Tracey Davies.

- Ya me oíste –dijo la pelirroja tranquilamente- Además hablamos de Malfoy, será de tu casa, pero en verdad crees que hubiera durado hasta tu número… ¿Veinte? No lo creo.

- Esta bien, Ginny con Malfoy –Hermione dijo para controlar la situación.

'_¿Lo habrá elegido para molestar a Harry¿Lo tenía planeado¿O no?_'

Y así la lista continuó su curso, unas cuantas caras decepcionadas, otras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero Hermione a pesar de estar feliz, estaba preocupada. ¿Qué tal si Harry se enojaba con ella¿Qué tal si pensaba que había arruinado su oportunidad con Ginny?

- Número catorce. Mandy Brocklehurst –todavía no llegaba- ¿Brocklehurst?

Las puertas se abrieron.

- Lo lamento, tenía asuntos que solucionar.

- ¿Llegando tarde para sobresalir? –preguntó Parvati molesta.

- No necesito eso. Muchas gracias. ¿Es mi turno?

- Si… -respondió Hermione.

Mandy la miró desafiante.

- Harry Potter.

- Lo lamento, ya esta elegido –salió Lavender.

- ¿Elegido¿Se puede saber por quien?

- Por mí

- ¿Hermione Granger, eligió a Harry Potter? –preguntó Mandy a Morag y Lisa. Ambas chicas asintieron algo temerosas.

- Sí. ¿Algún problema?

- No… ninguno, señorita Premio Anual –su voz llena de acidez.

- Así me gusta. Entonces, a quien elijes.

- Ron Weasley.

- De Luna…

- ¿Lunatica Lovegood? –y soltó una risotada- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

Hermione miró a la Ravenclaw, impasible, pero sus ojos llevaban un mínimo deje de dolor. De esta Mandy no saldría viva. Cuando la chica vio que nadie se reía, las miró seria.

- ¿De verdad la loca lo eligió?

- La llamas una vez más loca y te mandaré a detención.

- Esta bien… no hay para que ponerse tan sensible. Draco Malfoy.

- De Ginny…

- ¡Que les pasa a todas¿En verdad creen que se las pueden con ellos?

- Eso te pasa por llegar tarde a una reunión y tener la mala suerte de ser la número catorce.

Mandy la miró con ojos entrecerrados, y apretó los dientes y los puños.

- Bueno. Entonces que queda… ¿Alguien ya eligió a Finnigan?

- ¡Hey¡Yo soy la novia¡Tiene que darse por hecho que esta elegido, y si no, no te hubieras atrevido a tocarlo!

- Tendrá novia, pero no esta muerto. Que tal… ¿Ernie? De seguro no eligieron a ese.

- El esta libre…

- Entonces Ernie McMillan será –dijo en un tono resignado, desinteresado y sarcástico.

- Ernie McMillan será –contrarrestó Hermione con triunfo y anotó, en su mente compadeciendo al Hufflepuff.

Y la lista continuó su curso, cada chica eligiendo y Hermione anotando. Luego de que cada una terminara se fueron retirando hasta que ahí sólo quedaron las Gryffindors que participarían. Hermione revisando la lista ante sus ojos.

**LISTA DEL CHICO DE FANTASÍA**

1 

Luna Lovegood – Ronald Weasley

2

Sally-Anne Perks – Neville Longbottom

3

Lavender Brown – Seamus Finnigan

4

–

5

Hermione Granger – Harry Potter

6

Ginevra Weasley – Draco Malfoy

7

Hannah Abbot – Justin Finch-Fletchey

8

Padma Patil – Terry Boot

9

Su Li – Colin Creevey

10

Susan Bones – Anthony Goldstein

11

Parvati Patil – Dean Thomas

12

Daphne Greengrass – Wesley Runorn

13

–

14

Mandy Brocklehurst – Ernie McMillan

15

Resse Jerkins – Mark Horper

16

Megan Jones – Stephen Cornfoot

17

Morag McDougal – Michael Corner

18

Sophie Roper – Kevin Entwhistle

19

Lisa Turpin – Wayne Hopkins

20

Tracey Davies – Ryan Moon

'_He __elegido a Harry… Harry Potter… Mi mejor amigo, _**el** ELEGIDO_, he elegido a ¡Harry Potter!_' Hermione se tomó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre la mesa.

Un carraspeó la hizo levantar la mirada, aun entre sus brazos vio a Ginny. '_¡Merlín! Que no haga escena…_'

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Tú y Harry tienen algo? –no estaba enojada, y tampoco seria, era algo raro, entre calmado o casi… ¿burla?

- Eh… no… es mi mejor amigo. Eso lo sabes.

- ¿Él te pidió que lo eligieras para ponerme celosa?

'_¡Y que tiene si lo haya hecho!_'

- No… ¿Por qué?

- Porque de ti no me pondría celosa…

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. '_Claro… no soy igual de bonita que ella, ni atlética, ni… agr…_'

- No me refiero a que no seas como yo, sólo que Harry le gustan otras cosas –explicó rápidamente.

La Premio Anual se paró de golpe y recogió las cosas.

- Sí eso es lo único que tienes que decirme, buenas noches Ginny.

- ¿Y tú¿Tienes sentimientos por él?

- ¿Acaso importa¿Qué pasaría si los tuviera?

- Que podrías salir lastimada… y eso no me gustaría –respondió con sinceridad.

- Yo creo que eso queda más en mi cuidado ¿No crees? –al no recibir respuesta, la miró y le sonrió- Buenas noches Ginny.

- Buenas noches.

Y la Premio Anual salió con más pensamientos en su cabeza que con los que había entrado. Lo que acaba de hacer podía perfectamente destruir los 7 años de amistad que compartía con Harry o peor, enamorarse aún más de él. Tal vez se iba a enojar. ¿Y si no la perdonaba¡Ni siquiera lo había discutido con él!

Llegó al cuadro de la pieza de los Premios Anuales, él conocido ambiente de una casa de campo y una pequeña niña con un libro sentada en el medio.

- Buenas noches señorita Premio Anual –saludó la chiquitita con una inclinación.

- Caracoles de Chocolate –respondió sin siquiera molestarse a saludarla de vuelta.

El cuadro se abrió con una niñita rubia indignada dando paso a un agujero en la pared cuadrado. Harry estaba trabajando en la mesa al lado de los sofás.

- ¿Noche pesada?

- Ni te imaginas.

- ¿Me dirás que pasó¿Quién me eligió?

- Eh… no. Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana –lo último lo dijo lo más rápido posible antes de salir corriendo a su habitación. No tenía el coraje suficiente para decírselo hoy. '_Menos mal que soy una Gryffindor'_

Y con eso se lanzó a la cama hundiendo la cabeza, para ver si era posible ahogarse de aquí a la mañana.

--------------------

Despertó viva al otro día.

Si los murmullos que se oyeron el día que el colegio se enteró de la lista fueron fuertes –siendo completamente ignorada por el cuerpo docente- los murmullos de hoy fueron el triple, y estaba de lo más segura que lo que había oído el día anterior sobre su decisión no era nada comparado con lo que ahora había en el aire.

Se dejó caer al lado de Ron. Harry la miró.

- ¿Hermione? Nadie me quiere decir quien me eligió… ¿Tú lo sabes?

- Sí.

- ¿Y a mí? –preguntó el pelirrojo entusiasmado.

- Las chicas que los eligieron les tienen que informar.

- Ah –dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo y volvieron a comer.

- ¿Pero es bonita? –preguntó Ron.

- Ron… -dijo Hermione tratando de hacerlo parar.

- ¿Es Sophie Roper? –preguntó temeroso- Ayer me encerró en un armario de escobas. Te digo que esta loca.

- De eso nos enteramos –respondió Hermione.

- ¿Entonces es SOPHIE!

- No… pero-

- Menos mal, lo que menos me gustaría sería una luna-

- Buenos días Ronald

El pelirrojo palideció y lentamente se dio una vuelta con la cara que Harry conocía como la que pone cuando sabe que puede haber arañas en un lugar que debe entrar. El chico río ante la expresión y trató de toser para taparlo. Hermione también se tapó la boca.

- ¡Luna¿Qué te trae por la mesa Gryffindor? –comenzó con algo de miedo.

- Eres mi elegido.

- ¿Elegido? –Ron tragó un gran monto de saliva.

- Así es –respondió con su tono soñador- Nos vemos por ahí –y luego de guiñarle el ojo volvió a su mesa.

- No puede ser… -murmuró consternado, mirando la comida.

- No puede ser tan malo amigo…

- Estamos hablando de LUNA.

- Pero… durante la guerra se comportó y no puedes decir que es fea. Tiene ese algo especial, con el pelo rubio y la varita en la oreja… además ya no usa el collar de corcho, eso es un beneficio ¿No? –ofreció la castaña.

- ¿Hermione? Esto no significa que no puedo ver a otras chicas ¿Cierto?

Hermione lo miró.

- Puedes verlas, pero ellas no se acercarán a ti, eres intocable.

- ¡Diablos!

- Lo siento Ron. Pero deberías darle una oportunidad a Luna, verás que no esta nada de mal.

- De pronto se me quitó el hambre. Permiso.

Se paró y salió del Gran Comedor.

- Me pregunto cuando vendrá Ginny a avisarme.

- ¿Avisarte que?

- ¡Ginny!

- ¡Harry! –la pelirroja imitó el tono del chico y se sentó a su lado riendo suavemente.

- ¿Y cuando saldremos?

- ¿Salir? –preguntó la sexto año levantando una ceja.

Hermione se apresuró a juntar sus cosas y prepararse un sándwich, tenía que salir de allí rápido.

- Si, salir, los dos. ¿La lista?

- Harry, eres intocable.

- Por lo mismo, tú me elegiste ¿Cierto?

- Eh… no ¿Hermione no te ha dicho nada?

- Decirme que.

- ¿Hermione? –preguntó Ginny.

La castaña paró en el proceso que fue encontrada, de espalda a punto de salir de la mesa.

- ¿Hermione¿Pasa algo? –ahora fue Harry.

- Eh… yo… -comenzó ella mirándolo.

- Ella te eligió Harry. Hermione te eligió. Yo elegí a Malfoy.

- ¿QUE!

Ambas chicas se detuvieron y lo miraron frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué que? –preguntaron las dos.

- Ambas cosas.

- Bueno… yo elegí a Malfoy y Hermione a ti, que hay que entender.

- ¡Porque!

Hermione bajó la vista abatida, y miró a Harry decidida.

- Si quieres saber el porque… sígueme –Harry vaciló un momento- Vamos –le instó la chica.

Mejor acabar con esto luego.

Harry miró a Ginny. No entendía porque no lo había elegido ¡Y porque Hermione! En realidad eso no le molestaba, era para esconder que se sentía celoso de Malfoy, muy celoso, pero estar en esa situación con Hermione no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Siguió a su mejor amiga hacia un salón vacío.

- Siéntate.

Él obedeció.

- ¿Por qué Hermione?

'_¿Le digo toda la verdad¿Que hice esto para ayudarlo, pero que en realidad es un deseo masoquista que tengo porque estoy ayudando a la persona que amo a que consiga otra chica?_'

- Es para ayudarte –'_Ese es un comienzo_'

- ¿Ayudarme?

- Sí… a poner celosa a Ginny –'_Definitivamente es más conveniente sacar todo sobre mi deseo masoquista. Si…_'

- ¡Pero tú ibas antes que ella!

- Ella no te iba a elegir, me lo dijo antes.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo Hermione? A veces pienso que soy un arrastrado –'_¡Menos mal que te estás dando cuenta!_'

- Harry…

- Es verdad… hace todo esto, me besa por sorpresa y me deja esperanzado y de pronto de improviso me aplasta.

- Ella también esta dolida –'_Tengo que defenderla. Odio a la Hermione amable_'

- Pero…

- En verdad te gusta ¿Cierto?

- La amo. Ella es la chica para mí.

'_Ouch, eso dolió. Mucho_' Hermione bajó la vista.

- Si ella te hace feliz, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras. Al menos yo no voy andar arriba tuyo besándote.

El rió nervioso ante el comentario. '_¿Es normal pensar que no te molestaría que tu mejor amiga ande arriba tuyo besándote? Sí, debe serlo… ¿Cierto? Es normal… sí_' el chico terminó mordiéndose las uñas antes de mirarla y ver en ella ese aire de seguridad que lo calmó.

- Gracias Hermione…

Se paró y la abrazó, la chica hubiera jurado de no ser por esos fuertes brazos se hubiera derretido en el suelo ahí mismo.

- De nada… para eso son las –hizo una pausa- amigas…

- Y sobre lo de hacer celosa a Ginny… lo pensaré. ¿Esta bien? No quiero perderte, eres una de las mejores cosas que tengo en mi vida.

Ella asintió.

- Lo entiendo. Que alivio, pensé que ibas a estar enojado conmigo.

- Mejor tú que Mandy ¿Cierto?

- ¿Cómo supiste eso?

- Por ahí oí algo que había sido su primera elección de tres ya intocables.

- Sí. Te salvé ¿Ves?

- Siempre lo haces

Se soltaron y Harry le tomó la mano.

- Vamos a clases, se hace tarde.

- Vamos a clases –hizo en eco y ambos salieron de la sala.

--------------------

Los tres amigos estaban sentados bajo el roble al lado del lago. Hermione le tocaba el tronco esta vez. El día estaba nublado, pero no hacía frío y el calamar jugaba tranquilamente sobre el agua.

- ¿Y como esta el segundo día en la vida amorosa con Luna Lovegood? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¡Harry¡No lo molestes!

- Déjalo Herms… lo mismo puedo preguntarle a él sobre ti –miró a la chica y luego a su amigo, ambos estaban serios, el pelirrojo levantó las cejas- ¿Ya han tenido una sesión de besitos en la sala de los Premios?

- ¡Ron! –ambos chicos lo retaron.

- Esta bien… esta bien… Pero siempre pensé que Hermione tenía algo por mí –agregó en tono de broma.

- Eso quisieras. ¿O acaso no fui yo la que dijo que Harry se veía lindo en sexto año? -el ojiverde se sonrojó- Como sea. Lo nuestro no funcionó, y tú lo sabes muy bien. ¡Era como besar a un primo¡Merlín! –la chica miró al lago.

- Lo sé… era como si besara a Ginny.

- Definitivamente Krum era mejor –agregó Hermione tirando la bomba, sin quitar la vista del lago, pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Ron abrir la boca.

- ¿Ese¿Ese¡¿ESE¡¿MEJOR QUE YO!

Ella lo miró risueña.

- Ah no… ahora te demostraré cuanto he mejorado entonces. Ven acá –Ron ya estaba poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Ron¡No te besaré! –el chico se sentó de nuevo- Además si hubieras querido ser mejor, no me hubieras _ordenado_ a ir a besarte, donde están tus técnicas y experticia –y con una risita volvió a mirar el lago, sin notar a un Harry Potter sentado un poco más atrás que Ron, con una mueca de incomodidad y disgusto.

Sinceramente Harry Potter se sentía fuera en ese momento, y le gustaría compartir con ellos, pero no podía, él nunca la había besado, eso no quería decir que nunca se le había ocurrido, pero cada vez que los veía de esa manera, algo lo hacía pensar como sería hacerlo, se veían tan delineados y carnosos, suaves y con ese suave brillo que se ponía en la mañana. La imagen de Grimmauld Place se le vino a la cabeza. ¿Qué tenía que ver besar a Hermione con Grimmauld Place? Como sea… estaba pensando en lo suertudo que fue Krum al besarla, esperen un momento. '_¡KRUM LA BESO¡YA VERA ESE ENFERMO CUANDO ME CRUCE CON EL!_ **_¡PEDÓFILO!_**' Pero… besarla sería como lo que ocurre con Ron ¿No? Como besar a una hermana. Quien sabe. Tal vez nunca se enteraría. ¿Y si se quería enterar? '_¡Para de pensar en besar a Hermione¡Es tu mejor amiga!_'

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada Herms, no te preocupes.

- Ok. Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo que irme a la biblioteca, necesito cosas que hacer para los EXTASIS.

- Sólo tú podrías pensar en los EXTASIS desde ahora, aparte de los profesores –masculló Ron.

- Cuando no tengas los resultados suficientes para la Academia verás a que me refiero. Permiso.

Y se fue, Harry la siguió con la vista, cuando se aseguró que entrara sana al castillo giró un poco la cabeza, hace tiempo que no había amenazas mortífagas, pero aún era precavido, además, viejos hábitos mueren lento. Pero de pronto algo le llamó la atención. Ginny y Malfoy salían del castillo, ella reía, a algo que probablemente él Slytherin estaba contando.

'_¡Yo debería hacerla reír¡No él¡Yo!_'

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ellos, ignorando por completo las preguntas de Ron, Ginny lo notó, pero al pasar por su lado entró al castillo, lanzándole una mirada y una sonrisa por sobre el hombro, Ginny por un momento demostró algo de miedo. Pero le sonrió de vuelta, dudosa. Harry siguió, directo a la biblioteca.

Tenía que encontrar a Hermione. Estaba al final, en la última mesa, rodeada de libros, escribiendo en un pergamino, el chico sonrió, '_Como siempre…_' Se acercó y se paró a su lado. Al rato ella notó la presencia de alguien y levantó la mirada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con Ron…

- Estaba. Ahora necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿De que? Toma asiento.

- No aquí, vamos.

Le tomó la mano y se acercó a la sección prohibida, en un momento de descuido de Madame Pince entró y dobló por un par de corredores hasta llegar a uno sin salida y perpendicular a la mayoría, nadie los vería. El pasillo estaba muy oscuro, pero todavía podían verse.

- ¿Harry¡¿Qué ocurre! –susurró algo fuerte.

- Nada… bueno sí. He estado pensado sobre esto de la lista y de que me hayas elegido y de los celos de Ginny, y bueno…

- Quieres usarme.

- Sí… quiero decir no. Quiero que me ayudes.

- Esta bien –respondió ella tranquila y a la vez emocionada. Ya que aunque sea mínima, existía la posibilidad de que ella hiciera borrar a Ginny de la mente de Harry y teniendo esa oportunidad, no la iba a desaprovechar.

- Entonces…

- Entonces…

- Tengo que besarte.

'_Y eso lo voy a hacer porque quiero, desde hace mucho, saber que se siente'_ fueron los pensamientos de Harry, a diferencia de los de ella que eran casi histéricos '**_¿BESARME¡Ahora¡Por Circe y Morgana que lo haga!_**'

- ¿Para eso me trajiste aquí? –preguntó Hermione con una nudo en la garganta.

Él chico asintió y tragó saliva nervioso. Ella respiró profundo. Y ambos se miraron.

Harry se acercó lentamente, y ella instintivamente retrocedió hasta chocar con una de las librerías, el chico puso ambas manos a cada costado de su cuerpo atrapándola y cerrando lentamente los ojos sus cabezas se acercaban.

Al principio sólo fue un roce de de labios, tal como había ocurrido en Grimmauld Place, una manera de reconocer terreno. Ambos abrieron los ojos de nuevo, para los dos era algo ya vivido, aunque Harry no podía entender porque. Pero fuese lo que fuese necesitaba besarla, ahora.

Y así fue, la besó, suave y lentamente. Los labios de Hermione si eran suaves, y dulces y todas las cosas que había imaginado, y por alguna razón no se sentía como besar a una hermana, ni como besar a Ginny, se sentía espectacular, pero correcto. Mejor.

Para Hermione era el cielo, poder besarlo de nuevo, esta vez él no estaba ebrio, estaba sobrio y decidido, él mismo se lo había pedido. Movió un poco la cabeza y profundizaron el beso. Sus manos estaban en el cuello de él apretándolo un poco más, y las manos de Harry en su cintura, los dos completamente apoyados contra el estante.

Un suave sonido de satisfacción salió de la boca de la chica antes de que él comenzara a depositar unos besos en su mentón. Todo el proceso seguía siendo completamente idéntico, y fue igual de idéntico cuando se hizo la separación, esta vez no de Hermione, si no de Harry.

- ¡Merlín!

Harry la miraba perplejo con un metro de distancia y movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

- ¡Por eso estabas molesta!

- ¿De que hablas? –preguntó ella sin entender.

- ¡Por eso no nos diste la poción¡Porque no lo recordaba!

Y ahí encajó a la perfección, el beso en Grimmauld Place, lo había recordado, por una parte estaba feliz, porque no había sido completamente un desperdicio, por la otra completamente asustada.

- Yo… yo-

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste!

- Yo…

- ¿Por qué? –esta vez mucho más suave y con los ojos implorándole.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Espero que sí. Se que es algo corto, pero si mal no recuerdo este es el más corto que hice. _

_No saben lo feliz que me han hecho con todos los comentarios que me han enviado¡Jamás había tenido tantos en dos capítulos! Salté por toda la casa y no exagero. Estoy feliz._

_LOL._

_Como sea, ya les dije que no me demoraría con las actualizaciones y no lo he hecho. Rango de una semana esta bien. También quiero invitarlos al ONE SHOT de la semana: CRY ME A RIVER. Se suponía que venía otro, pero terminaré convirtiendo ese ONE SHOT en uno de tres capítulos._

_Mis otras historias, si quieren, las leen, pero a mi gusto no son tan buenas como las que están por venir. _

_Mientras les digo que subiré una que se llama: ECLIPESE TOTAL DE CORAZÓN. ¿Han escuchado la canción? Un clásico. El resto todavía falta que terminen, pero llevó mucho avanzado, así que no me sorprendería que antes de terminar de publicar Alguien Como Tú ya allá terminado un par. _

_Me fui por los ramas, pero así son las cosas conmigo, deberían conocerme en persona. LOL. Les dejo un regalito con spoilers allí abajo y respecto al capitulo… no podía hacer a Harry enojarse por algo como esto. Pero… ¿Se enojará por lo que Hermione no le contó?_

_Muajajajaja. Adoro los cliffhanger._

_Por ahí algunos reviews hay preguntas que valen la pena explicar o contar cosa para que todos sepan._

_Este fic si bien da a explorar otras parejas esta casi exclusivamente centrado en Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna y Draco/Ginny sólo una pincelada y cuando se necesita que Harry o Hermione interactúen con ellas. Respecto a Ginny… la odio. No soporto el personaje, por muchas razones que he venido a recolectar y demoraría siglos en explicar, pero según el fic hago su personalidad, hay veces que es una odiosa de primera otros que no, depende de su posición con Harry, sólo la soporto si se mantiene LEJOS de él. En este Ginny como ven comenzó no tan idiota, pero igual hay que tenerle su precaución, con el pasar de los capítulos y un episodio que tiene más adelante ella cambiará, no les diré si para bien o para mal, pero lo hará. _

-------------------

**SPOILERS CAPITULO 4: DECISIONES **

- Una última pregunta.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Beso mejor que Krum y Ron?

---------

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Luna? –le preguntó Harry a Ron.

- No lo se, he estado evitándola toda la semana.

-------------------

_Nos vemos, besitos a todos, pásenla bien. Y en capítulos futuros les hablaré de mis próximas historias, además, como pronto se me viene una semana de vacaciones, serán mi vacaciones de la escritura._

_¡Dejen todos los reviews que quieran¡No me opongo! _

_LOL_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**

-------------------

**PGF ****HHR **

**P**ropaganda** G**ratuita **F**anfic** - H**arry**/H**e**r**mione

**Veo a Través de Tí**

by Wordenwood

Harry decide irse un tiempo a una especie de peregrinación por Asia, al regresar a Inglaterra se da cuenta de varias cosas que han pasado y podría haber evitado de alguna manera.


	4. Decisiones

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea de la lista esta basada en el capitulo 3x06 de One Tree Hill: "_Locked hearts and hand grenades_"

**Aviso**

Lo que esta en cursiva entre '' son los pensamientos. Lo que esta en cursiva es el sueño. Nada más necesario.

Lean las notas de autora abajo, o al menos lo que viene después de los spoilers, para los que quieran participar.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**ALGUIEN COMO TÚ**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**Decisiones**

Hermione cerró los ojos.

- Porque no quería destruir nuestra amistad.

- ¡Y porque te enojaste!

- Porque me dolió. ¡También tengo sentimientos! Eso fue importante para mí, pero más lo era nuestra relación y no quería perderla, pero me enojé que no recordaras nada. Me dolió más el comentario que dijiste en la mañana… que sea lo que-

- Haya hecho… no quiero recordarlo –susurró Harry interrumpiéndola.

Ella bajó la vista.

- Lo siento Hermione. En verdad no era mi intención lastimarte.

Se acercó y le levanto el mentón.

- Nunca haría nada para lastimarte, lamento lo que hice, se que casi avanza a más, y no era mi intención.

Ante eso Hermione cerró los ojos y una lágrima cayó. '_No era su intención, es decir, era porque había tomado, solamente eso_'

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… olvídalo.

- ¿Estamos bien?

- Como siempre –y le sonrió.

- Vamos…

Le tomó la mano y la guió de vuelta a la mesa en la Biblioteca.

- Creo que iré a la sala, estoy cansada.

- Te acompaño.

- Esta bien

- Esto significa que… ¿No me ayudarás?

- Te ayudaré, no te preocupes –dijo Hermione disimulando su gran pesar.

- Gracias.

- No hay de que.

- Una última pregunta.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Beso mejor que Krum y Ron?

Ella lo miró y rió.

- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

- Sí.

- ¿Aunque la respuesta aumente o aplaste tu ego?

- Aunque lo haga.

- Eres mucho mejor que Ron, pero no mejor que Krum.

'_Esa_ _es mentira, definitivamente besas mejor que Krum_' Hermione pensó, y luego vio que lucía algo abatido.

- Pero eso significa una cosa Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- Que tendremos que practicar… y mucho –le guiño y con una sonrisa comenzó a salir, sin ver a Harry con una sonrisa también de oreja a oreja y siguiéndola gustoso.

--------------------

Y si que habían practicado durante el fin de semana, ambos con la excusa de que tenían que parecer pareja de verdad. Y lo mismo ocurrió durante toda la semana siguiente.

Cuando estaban en el Gran Comedor seguían siendo los mismos amigos de siempre, los mismos compañeros y Hermione recibía uno que otro comentario por parte de Mandy que le decía que era obvio que Potter no la tomaba en cuenta, porque no le era suficiente, la Premio Anual mantenía silencio, porque ya llegaría la hora de demostrarle.

Cuando se cruzaba con Ginny, actuaban un poquito más amigables, tomados de la mano, o del brazo, y muchos veces ni siquiera actuaban, y aunque Ginny no lo quisiera aceptar, eso sí le molestaba y mucho, Harry tenía que estar miserable por ella y rogarle que estén juntos, decirle que no la apreció. Pero no. No lo hacía, y ahora andaba para todos lados con Hermione.

En cambio, cuando estaban en su sala privada, Harry y Hermione no eran ni sólo amigos, ni tampoco compañeros, actuaban, o eso se hacían creer ambos, como cualquier pareja. Tal como en este momento.

Estaban sentados en frente de la chimenea, Harry acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Hermione mientras la besaba, y ella le acariciaba la mano que se estaba apoyando en el piso, mientras que con la otra afirmaba su cintura.

Lentamente se separaron.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a besarnos en público?

- Cuando tú quieras. Yo creo que sería bueno para la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade –dijo Hermione.

- Sí… buena fecha.

- Esta bien. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Se acercó para despedirse, pero ninguno sabía donde poner la cabeza. Era incómodo, y _ese_ era el problema, cada vez que "practicaban" Harry se lo preguntaba, pero él no iba y lo hacía espontáneo, a la vez eso la ayudaba a no hacerse ilusiones, a no pensar que él tenía sentimientos más grandes hacia ella. Para acortar la situación le besó la mejilla.

- Buenas noches Herms.

Ella se paró, desilusionada, quería más, quería más de Harry, pero no podía conseguirlo, y Harry también quería más, pero no podía admitirlo.

--------------------

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Luna? –le preguntó Harry a Ron.

- No lo se, he estado evitándola toda la semana –respondió el chico, Hermione lo miró con reproche.

- No puedo creerlo, ¡Como la juzgas tanto! Ni siquiera te has dado el tiempo de conocerla, Luna es una excelente persona, y en verdad me da pena por ella y me da pena tener a un amigo tan cabeza dura como tú –lo reprendió la chica.

- Pero-

- Nada de peros, eres un insensible, ella es inteligente, bonita, acepto que es excéntrica y que yo en su tiempo la juzgué mal, pero el año pasado mostró todos sus lados, los buenos y los malos y Luna es una maravillosa chica.

- Pero-

- Te dije que no me interrumpieras. No pensé que fueras tan superficial y en verdad me avergüenza, creí que esto de ser el capitán te iba a abrir los ojos y hacerte ver que valías, pero tampoco que se te irían los humos a la cabeza y verías a chicas en menos. Ahora por estúpido te quedarás solo, porque no habrá ninguna bruja en todo Hogwarts que querrá tener algo contigo, eres intocable y todas saben que si rompen el trato, terribles cosas le pueden pasar y se pueden saber.

La chica cerró sus libros y se paró dejando a los dos sentados en la biblioteca.

- ¡Hermione! –llamó Ron.

- No vendrá. Y te digo… en esta ocasión… le encuentro la razón.

- Claro, como eres su elegido tienes que defenderla.

Harry sonrió. Era _su_ elegido, ella lo había elegido.

- No… pero no tienes que ser tan juicioso sin saber.

'_Yo que me llevé una sorpresa con Hermione_'

- Pero es… Luna… ¡Luna!

- Se que es ella, y pasé un buena rato con ella en la fiesta de Slughorn, deberías darle una oportunidad. Uno nunca sabe.

- No lo sé… -dijo algo perdido.

- Y aquí tienes tu gran oportunidad. Permiso –tomó sus cosas y se fue.

- ¿De que habl- ¡Luna! –gritó de susto al ver a la chica con sus grandes ojos mirándolo desde arriba.

- ¡Señor Weasley!

- Lo siento Madame Pince.

- ¡Estamos en una biblioteca y se debe guardar silencio!

El pelirrojo asintió.

- Vamos afuera –le susurró a la rubia.

Ambos salieron del lugar y comenzaron a caminar. Ron estaba muy nervioso, y con algo de miedo, Luna era una chica muy valiente, él la había visto en la guerra y se había sorprendido. Pero era Luna Lovegood. Eso de andar con la varita tras la oreja, y leer El Quisquilloso al revés, eran lo más mínimo de sus excentricidades. ¿Cómo se suponía que podía salir con ella?

- Hace tiempo que no te veía –murmuró la chica por primera vez.

- Eh… he estado algo ocupado… con el equipo y eso.

- Ah… -lo miró- ¿No me estabas evitando?

- ¿La verdad?

- Sí, por favor.

- Tal vez había un poquito de tratar de evitarte.

- Ya veo –la chica bajó la cabeza con algo de tristeza.

- Oh… no… por favor no llores. –dijo rápidamente tomándola de los hombros y levantándole el mentón. Los ojos azules estaban algo cristalinos.

- No te preocupes.

- No… no tienes que llorar, no dijiste que… si uno lloraba, el lugar donde caen las gotas se pueden infestar de… ¿Romuldos?

Ella río, y le sonrió.

- _Ronulds_. ¿Cómo lo recuerdas?

- Porque te oigo, a veces, cuando hablas, hay cosas que recuerdo –le sonrió tímidamente- Por cierto, tienes una hermosa sonrisa, deberías sonreír más a menudo.

- Lo intentaré, siempre y cuando seas así de simpático.

- Eh… lo lamento… no era mi intención decirte eso…

- Estoy algo acostumbrada.

Y volvió a caminar. Él la siguió rápido.

- Nadie tiene que estar acostumbrado a eso.

- Yo sí. Soy extraña, lo acepto, pero la gente que llega a conocerme sabe que soy una excelente amiga, pero no todos quieren conocerme. Además… no necesito de tu lástima Ronald, lamento haberte elegido, creo que no fue algo muy inteligente, lo siento.

Todo lo dijo sin parar de caminar, unos pasos más adelantes que él. Ron se adelantó y la detuvo.

- Te propongo algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Seamos amigos, hay que empezar por algo ¿No?

- No lo sé.

- Mira, salimos, pronto viene el fin de semana a Hogsmeade, vamos a Las Tres Escobas y así puedo conocerte. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella lo miró dudosa, pero asintió.

- Esta bien. Si eso es lo que quieres…

- Excelente, lamento mucho haberte evitado.

- No importa. Nos vemos Ronald.

- Adiós…

Y Ron se quedó mirándola marcharse. No sabía que lo había hecho invitarla, tal vez el reto de Hermione, tal vez haberla visto tan herida, puede ser que en verdad le gustaba algo de ella o incluso como le sonaba decir 'Ronald', pero a pesar de todo lo que creía sobre Luna, estaba feliz haberla invitado, al menos podrían ser amigos. '_Amigo de Luna Lovegood. Interesante_'.

Y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la sala privada de los Premios Anuales. Necesitaba hablar con Harry y Hermione.

- Caracoles de Chocolate.

El retrato lo dejo entrar, Ron avanzó mientras sacaba unos papeles de su bolso, cuando levantó la vista, se llevó una sorpresa.

- ¡¿Que significa esto!

Harry y Hermione se separaron inmediatamente. El ojiverde casi se cae del sillón, y Hermione lo sujetó. Ron los había interrumpido en medio de una de las sesiones de práctica.

- ¿Quién va a hablar? –preguntó sulfurado.

- Eh… Ron… no es lo que tú crees.

- ¿Desde hace cuando? ¡Y porque no me lo dijeron!

- Eh… -Hermione no encontraba palabras- Espera un segundo –le dijo levantando un dedo.

Tomó a Harry del brazo y lo llevó a un rincón.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- No lo sé.

- Tenemos dos alternativas Harry. Una decirle la verdad, que yo te estoy ayudando a recuperar a Ginny o hacerle también creer a él que somos pareja.

Él la miró estudiándola. ¿Por qué le molestaba pretender? En el fondo andar mintiendo que eran pareja no le estaba gustando, tal vez quería más de- '_¡Ella me ayuda! ¡A recuperar a **OTRA** chica! ¡Hermione no me puede gustar!_'

- Hagámosle creer.

- Esta bien…

Ambos respiraron y se dieron vuelta.

- Bueno… Hermione y yo estamos saliendo. Creo.

- ¿Cómo que crees? ¡Y porque no me habían dicho!

- Eh… ¡Para no ponerte en una posición incómoda!

- Es tarde para eso Hermione. ¡Entro a la habitación y veo a mi mejor amigo besando a mi mejor amiga como si no hubiera mañana! –se dio vuelta y giró de nuevo- ¡Y Ginny! ¿Qué hay sobre Ginny? ¡¿Acaso no te gustaba tanto!

Hermione bajó la vista.

- Bueno… al parecer ella me ha superado de lo mejor con Malfoy ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo? –dijo Harry con sinceridad.

Ahora último en verdad entraba en dudas volver a emparejarse con Ginny. Ron se sentó. Ya más tranquilo.

- Lo lamento tanto Ron… en verdad… pero es un secreto por el momento –Hermione se sentó a su lado mientras Harry hablaba.

- Esta bien… Todavía no me acostumbro, pero será. Aunque sinceramente siempre creí que si Hermione no terminaba conmigo iba a terminar contigo. Mejor tú que Krum.

- ¡Ron!

- En eso él tiene razón Herms.

La chica los miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y quien es mejor? ¿Harry o yo?

- ¡Que les pasa a los hombres! ¡¿Siempre son tan competitivos!

- Ya me dijo que yo... –le susurró Harry a Ron.

- ¡Que!

- ¡Cállense ambos!

- E incluso me dijo que me estoy acercando a Krum –le susurró de nuevo a Ron.

- ¡Harry! –le reprendió Hermione.

- No es justo, yo no he besado a Hermione desde hace mucho tiempo y uno mejora con la práctica.

- ¿Pueden parar?

- Pero ya no lo sabrás… Porque ya dijiste que besarla era como a una hermana.

- ¡Hola! ¡Estoy aquí mismo! ¿Podrían dejar de hablar sobre mí como si no estuviera?

Ambos chicos que no habían tomado la más mínima atención a Hermione la miraron.

- Me da exactamente lo mismo quien es el mejor besando, no entiendo porque compiten tanto.

- Es una cosa de hombres Hermione.

- Tienes que entendernos –agregó Harry.

- Me da lo mismo. Yo aún sigo enojada contigo Ron.

- Sobre eso… ya no tienes que estar enojada, invité a Luna.

- Por favor dime que no para burlarte de ella.

- Hermione… me conoces… la invité como amigos. Por ahora.

- Me alegro –ella le sonrió- Sabía que el viejo Ron andaba por ahí.

- Sí, el viejo Ron necesita de Hermione que lo rete de vez en cuando.

- Tonto…

- ¿Y tú Romeo? ¿Sacarás a Hermione a Hogsmeade?

- Si… vamos a Las Tres Escobas.

- ¡Excelente! Así me rescatan si pasa algo con Luna.

- ¡Ron!

- No te preocupes Hermione, hacemos cita doble –Harry le guiño el ojo.

- ¡Ah no! Yo dije que saldríamos como amigos –reclamó el pelirrojo.

- Te aseguró que terminarás con Luna, tarde o temprano y esa contará como la primera cita –dijo Hermione.

- Lo dudo –hubo un silencio- Bueno… me voy… los dejó en donde estaban… -movió las manos apuntándolos a los dos vagamente- Cuidado con sacarle la garganta Harry, la quiero viva, la necesito para que me ayude con Transformaciones.

- ¡Ron!

Ambos chicos rieron ante una sonrojada Hermione. Ron salió de la sala. Y un silencio cómodo bajo sobre ellos. Hermione se sentó en el sillón y Harry paso un brazo por sobre sus hombros. La chica apoyó su cabeza en el pecho y sin darse cuenta ambos fueron cayendo en un placentero sueño.

--------------------

Eran pasadas las once de la mañana cuando Harry y Hermione despertaron. Estirándose suavemente en el sillón ambos se sentaron con sonrisas. La chica lentamente enfocó la vista para ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

- ¡MERLIN! ¡Nos quedamos dormidos!

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente, buscando sus zapatos, mientras Harry buscaba los bolsos, Hermione recogía los deberes con los que habían trabajado el día anterior, corriendo ambos salieron. Los alumnos estaban en cambio de hora, al menos no interrumpirían una clase.

Tranquilizándose un poco se dirigieron en dirección a las cocinas, tenían un poco de tiempo para ir a buscar algo que comer. Algunos los miraban curiosos por lo desaliñados que andaban, pelo enmarañado, para los dos, más de lo normal, la ropa arrugada, pero conociendo a Harry Potter, una buena excusa tendría.

Doblaron la esquina para pasar por frente las puertas principales y Hermione se encontró con la única persona que no tenía absolutamente nada de ganas de ver. Mandy Brocklehurst.

- ¿Dormiste en los invernaderos? ¿O la torre de astronomía?

- Cállate Brocklehurst.

- No, espera… esos lugares no son frecuentes para ti… la compañía es necesaria.

Harry avanzó un paso delante de Hermione, para detenerla y protegerla.

- ¿O me equivoco? Por Merlín Granger, en verdad no puedes creer que Potter podría ver algo más en ti que compañera ¿Cierto?

- ¿Por qué no hablas por ti Mandy? –preguntó Harry enojado.

- Harry… deberías estar con alguien a tu altura.

Él chico avanzó en postura amenazante, pero Hermione lo retuvo le tomó la mano y lo dio vuelta. Ambos quedaron pegados, la chica podía sentir como sí estuvieran solos y flotando, la corriente de aire que venía desde las puertas jugaba con sus cabellos y ambos sonrieron. No faltó mucho para que sus bocas se unieran en un beso desesperado, escucharon unos sonidos de asombro, pero realmente no importaba, Hermione pasó sus manos por el cuello de Harry trayéndolo más hacia ella y ambos fueron caminando hacia la muralla.

Cuando el aire se transformó en necesidad, los dos tenían respiraciones entrecortadas y pechos saltando.

- Creo que pusiste esfuerzo en ese –le susurró Harry.

- Sígueme.

Le tomó la mano y miró a Mandy.

- Por favor dile a la Profesora Vector que tengo asuntos que tratar con el Premio Anual, o novio, tu decide como llamarlo –y con una saludo de mano, un guiño y una sonrisa, ambos salieron de vista para entrar en el primer armario que encontraron.

Al cerrar la puerta los dos soltaron risas, no podían parar, había sido algo completamente loco y lo habían disfrutado.

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos aquí? –preguntó Harry mirándola cuando ya se habían calmado.

- Cuando te expliqué del _giratiempo_.

- Exacto, todavía lo recuerdo, al principio de verdad me asusté, no sabía que querías hacer conmigo.

Ella soltó otra risita. Y Harry le sonrió.

- Al parecer el plan se adelantó.

- Sí, pero no importa, ahora tendremos que pensar.

- Sí… ¿Crees que estaremos mucho tiempo aquí?

- Cuando toquen volvemos a la sala, nos bañamos y vamos a las clases en la tarde.

- Ok…

Había un silencio algo incómodo, sin cosas que decir, Harry se acercó a ella, Hermione quedó en contra de la pared y levantó la vista.

- Harry…

Un dedo tapó sus labios.

- ¿Qué ha-

Pero no terminó, los labios de Harry capturaban su boca ágilmente, a la vez suave y lento. '_Esto no puede estar pasando_' ¡No podía estar pasando! ¡Harry la estaba besando! ¡Sin pedir permiso! ¡Sin llamarlo práctica! ¡De manera espontánea! No podía estar pasando, '_Que no juegue conmigo – Es un poco tarde ¿No crees? Tú te metiste en esto - ¡Como rechazar una oportunidad así! ¡Puedo cambiarlo! – Incluso tú te ofreciste y lo planeaste – Pero… ¡Cállate!_'

El beso sólo duro un par más de minutos.

Cuando ambos se tranquilizaron Hermione lo miró de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Hacer que?

- Tú lo sabes muy bien… ¡besarme!

- No lo sé… eso quería.

Hermione cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada.

- Voy a bañarme, permiso.

Y lo dejó pensando, solo.

'_¡¿Por qué lo hice! Sinceramente… ¡No lo sé! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Yo no puedo tener sentimientos por Hermione, primero es mi mejor amiga, segundo, es la mejor amiga de la persona que supuestamente amo, tercero, esta ayudándome a recuperar a su mejor amiga, y cuarto, ella no siente absolutamente nada por mí, sólo quiere demostrarle a Mandy que puede tener novio, si sintiera algo no se le hubiera ocurrido todo esto, y tampoco me hubiera preguntado lo que me preguntó. Merlín, esto se esta complicando. No quiero que se complique. Sólo me gustaría saber que me pasa_'.

Harry pateó unas escobas y un balde. Movió la cabeza y salió a tomar un baño también, tenía que aclarar su mente para tomar unas cuantas decisiones. Que tomarían tiempo.

--------------------

La noticia del noviazgo de Harry y Hermione se esparció rápidamente durante sus duchas, o eso pensaron ambos, porque cuando volvieron al Gran Comedor ese día, los murmullos explotaron, y a pesar de que estaban manteniendo una pequeña distancia e incomodidad, tuvieron que entrar tomados de la mano, por haber adelantado el plan.

Cuando se sentaron fueron acribillados por preguntas y más preguntas de sus compañeros de casa, ambos chicos notaron que la única que mostraba reserva era Ginny, que los miraba a ambos de una manera extraña, entre sorpresa y una sobreactuada indiferencia, era obvio que estaba molesta y absolutamente celosa. Punto a favor para Harry y en contra para Hermione.

Ese día cuando volvieron a sus recámaras se separaron inmediatamente, diciendo que debían descansar para las clases del otro día y así fue el resto de la semana, andaban de la mano durante el día y apenas estaban solos se separaban como que tuvieran electricidad.

Ambos por diferentes motivos y a la vez tan iguales. Tenían miedo, estaban inseguros y confundidos. Mientras Hermione sufría en silencio por no poder hacer ver a Harry sus verdaderos sentimientos, y tratando de alejarlo porque ya no había caso e iba a terminar más dolida, Harry se alejaba y discutía con él mismo por dejarse pensar en Hermione de otra manera, ella era su MEJOR AMIGA, pero ¡Que tanto si lo fuera! Lo primero que una pareja necesita es la CONFIANZA y eso es base dentro de una amistad, pero ese no era el problema, estaban Ginny, la causa de todo esta situación y Hermione, que cada vez parecía menos interesada en pasar tiempo con él.

Todo era muy complicado para ambos. Demasiado complicado, y doloroso, sin darse cuenta estaban perdiéndose, y lo último que necesitaban era perderse.

Y ya se acercaba la salida a Hogsmeade que sería el segundo fin de semana de Noviembre, sólo cinco días, y ellos continuaban con esa rutina que aparentaban ante sus amigos.

Era madrugada, la luna todavía brillaba por la ventana, Harry no podía dormir, tenía mucho en su cabeza, decidió bajar a las cocinas, tal vez encontraba algo que comer para entretenerse.

Una figura en el sillón de la sala privada de los Premios llamó su atención, el fuego todavía iluminaba el lugar, dio la vuelta para ver quien era, Hermione…

Se agachó, le sacó el libro que tenía en las manos y con cuidado acarició su cara que brillaba con las llamas, trazó la línea de sus ojos, sus mejillas, sacó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su nariz, y descendió a los labios, ¿Por qué esos labios lo volvían loco? ¿Qué tenían?

Sin darse cuenta se acercó y besó la punta de la nariz, para luego bajar un poco más y dejar un beso sobre sus labios. Sonrió al ver que todavía dormía. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza sobre la mano de Hermione utilizándola de almohada y cayó en el sueño.

_El sol le cegó los ojos, puso su mano para bloquearlo, y al hacerlo una hermosa vista se desarrolló ante él, un campo verde y con pequeñas flores de colores que se esparcían por el valle. Dio unas vueltas y mirando al cielo respiró profundamente, eso era lo que necesitaba, tranquilidad, de la más pura que existía. _

_Alguien le golpeó el hombro, al darse vuelta la vio._

_- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?_

_- No lo sé… -sonrió- Y realmente no me importa. Es maravilloso ¿Cierto?_

_- Hermoso… - se quedaron en silencio admirando la vista- Creo que necesitamos hablar._

_- Sí… urgente…_

_- Estas últimas semanas han sido horribles sin ti, y me he dado cuenta de cosas que tengo miedo…_

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- ¡Yo no puedo tener sentimientos por ti Hermione!_

_- ¿Sentimientos?_

_- Se supone que somos amigos, mejores amigos, y si yo… tengo sentimientos por ti, puedo arruinar todo, ¡Todo!_

_- ¿No crees que pueden mejorar?_

_- ¿Mejorar?_

_- ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? ¿Por qué es tan terrible?_

_El la miró a los ojos, tratando de leerlos. Y puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de ella, Hermione afirmó las manos con sus propias y cerró los ojos._

_- Harry… no es difícil, sólo tienes que aceptarlo… _

_- Yo…_

_- Te amo Harry… de verdad… y eso nunca cambiará…_

_Abrió los ojos, esos ojos cafés que muchas veces lo hipnotizaban por esa pasión y audacia que le impresionaba y lo supo, no había más que saber… _

_- Yo también –respondió sonriendo. _

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato-

- No puede ser –dijo incrédulo.

- ¿Qué no puede ser?

- ¡Hermione! –gritó asustado mientras saltaba un par de metros hacia atrás.

- ¡Merlín! Entiendo que estemos con esto de evitarnos, pero ¿Tan mal me veo en las mañanas?

- ¡No! No… disculpa, es que estaba soñando, me tomaste de sorpresa.

- Ah…

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Ya serán las siete

- Temprano

- Sí…

Silencio.

- Hermione – Harry

Ambos empezaron al mismo tiempo.

- Tú primero –Tú primero

De nuevo. Rieron suavemente, eso alivió la tensión, con gestos Harry dejó a Hermione comenzar.

- Debemos hablar, esto de estar escondiéndonos no es sano. Cuando te pregunté eso en el armario, me confundí, creí algo que no era, no hay de que preocuparse, yo te ayudaré-- te ayudaré a recuperar a-- recuperarla –no quería nombrar a Ginny.

Harry respiró profundo.

- Esta bien. Entonces…

¡Porque Hermione lo hacía tan difícil! ¿Acaso no le molestaba seguir con el estúpido plan? ¡A él sí! Pero si le decía que se detuvieran… ella iba a pensar mal de él, que sólo se aprovechaba de ella, o cualquier cosa que esa mente pudiera ingeniar.

- Entonces seguimos y avanzamos, ahora tendremos que aumentar lo que tenemos, es decir, demostraciones de afección pública. Ginny ya se molesta cuando nos ve tomados de la mano, imagínate cuando nos vea besarnos.

Él asintió.

- Entonces… tenemos una cita en Hogsmeade este fin de semana. Ahí será.

- Esta bien… Tenemos una cita.

Con una cálida sonrisa Hermione se dirigió por las escaleras, antes de subir dio media vuelta y habló.

- Procuremos no dormir más aquí abajo, mi espalda me esta matando.

Él rió.

- Esta bien… La próxima vez que te vea durmiendo aquí, te llevo a la cama.

Ella abrió los ojos súbitamente y luego de que captó la verdadera intención del mensaje los relajó, Harry no lo notó. '_¡Gracias a Circe!_' y volvió a su tarea de ir a la habitación, pero antes alguien tomó su mano y la giró, lo que sintió luego fueron los labios de Harry, como los extrañaba, añoraba eso desde hace tanto.

- Creo que necesitábamos volver a la práctica.

- Yo también

Y volvieron a besarse, esta vez un poco más fuerte y con Harry presionado en la muralla de la escalera. Harry tenía los dedos acariciando el cabello de Hermione y ella afirmando el cuello, para no dejarlo ir. La puerta se abrió.

- ¡Señor Potter! ¡Señorita Granger!

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Espero que sí… 4301 palabras. Fue un capitulo a mi gusto largo, bonito y preciso. Por ahí alguien creo que me comentó que igual iba muy rápido. Yo también lo creo a veces, pero es debido a la longitud de sus capítulos, pudo haber sido más extenso de haber trabajado las otras parejas pero como ya he dicho antes este no es el caso._

_Tengo otros fics que son igual de largos pero con más capítulos y parejas como Ron/Luna y Draco/Ginny juegan parte importante en la trama. Estas historias eso sí no han sido puestas online si no esperan pacientes a ser terminadas por mí. Como estoy de vacaciones he tenido la oportunidad de escribir y por eso me alegro así que confío que al menos terminaré una en estos días. _

_Este capítulo comienzan las dudas definitivas de ambos en este supuesto gran plan maestro. Mientras Hermione esta prácticamente renunciando a su idea inicial de conquistar a Harry, él… está dudando en su idea inicial de reconquistar a Ginny. Adoro volverlos locos. ¿Quién los habrá interrumpido? Es fácil la respuesta… muchos deberían haberlo adivinado. Y ahora un par de spoilers._

**SPOILERS CAPITULO 5: Actuando una verdad**

- ¿En que piensas?

- En Ron y Luna –respondió Hermione, apretándose más a Harry.

--------------

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso Ginny.

- Como sea.

_Les agradezco tanto por todos los reviews, me alegran el día, la semana y el mes. Cuando veo tantos me llegan a dar ganas de saltar en una pata por toda mi casa. Me hacen sentirme halagada y orgullosa. Y por eso, copiando la idea de las escritoras de uno de mis fics favoritos, haré un **sorteo**. El premio no será muy grande más que unos bonitos wallpapers, firmas y avatars que yo misma haré, basado en el fic –no soy tan mala trabajando en Photoshop- al que salga sorteado. Y entraran los que han dejando un review por capitulo. El fic tiene sólo diez sumando el epilogo así que no será tanto… Ya dije que esta idea no es mía y es de Amynoelle y Heaven que escriben el universo Dirty Dancing en Harry/Hermione, excelentes fics. Y lo hago para darles alguna forma de gratitud por estar acompañándome en este trayecto. _

_Así que eso. Ya lo saben, muchas gracias, no teman en comentarme lo que sea y trataré de responder todos los reviews del capitulo pasado apenas suba esto. _

_Los invito a mi fic nuevo de la semana, por lo general son ONE SHOT, pero este se transformó en un THREE SHOT, esta arriba para que lo lean y espero que les guste. No es la misma línea ligera que esta, cada capítulo son los diferentes puntos de vistas y vayan a leer si les interesa:_

**SUFICIENTE**

**Sumario Completo:**

Él me daño. Yo lo maté. Y él me la quitó.

Cuando suficiente es suficiente a veces hay que escapar, sólo ahora hubiese deseado haberlo hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Darse cuenta de nunca haberla perdido fue grandioso, pero no de esa forma. Los celos pueden arrancarte todo en la vida, lástima que se dio cuenta muy tarde.

_Ahí, está… _

_¡Nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**

-------------------

**PGF HHR **

**P**ropaganda** G**ratuita **F**anfic** - H**arry**/H**e**r**mione

**Veo a Través de Tí**

by Wordenwood

Harry decide irse un tiempo a una especie de peregrinación por Asia, al regresar a Inglaterra se da cuenta de varias cosas que han pasado y podría haber evitado de alguna manera.


	5. Actuando una verdad

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

Idea de la lista basada en One Tree Hill, capitulo 3x06 "_Locked Hearts and Hand Grenades_"

**Aviso**

Las cursivas en '' son pensamientos. Las negritas, comentarios en el partido.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**ALGUIEN COMO TÚ**

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Actuando una verdad**

- ¡Directora! –gritó Hermione separándose inmediatamente de Harry. Ambos adolescentes completamente rojos.

- Por favor díganme que esto no significa lo que creo que significa –los miró asustada.

- ¡No! No… sólo nos besábamos –respondió Harry rápidamente.

- Eso espero, que no quiero saber que mis dos Premios Anuales se comporten de una manera indebida.

- Lo lamento profesora.

- Olvídelo señorita Granger. Esperaba que estuvieran ya en pie, necesito comentarles sobre algo. Tomen asiento.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron en el sillón contrario a la silla que tomó la Directora, la cual todavía lucía algo contrariada por el encuentro.

- ¿De que se trata?

- El consejo ha decidido hacer un nuevo baile de Navidad, pero lo haremos la noche antes de que empiecen las vacaciones. Por lo que necesito su ayuda en la organización y preparación.

- Por supuesto.

- Me alegro. Los veré en mi oficina hoy en la noche. Ahí discutiremos los detalles.

Se paró y comenzó a salir de la sala.

- Y por favor… compórtense.

Ambos asintieron sonrojados. Cuando la directora salió, estallaron en risas.

- ¿Viste su cara?

- ¡Harry! ¡Nunca había estado tan avergonzada en mi vida!

- Sí… al menos el anterior fue Ron…

- Sí…

- Hey… ya que estoy amarrado a ti –lo dijo en un tono melodramático demostrando que era broma.

- ¿Amarrado?

- Lamentablemente –agregó sonriendo.

- ¿Qué con eso?

- ¿Me harías el honor de ir al baile de Navidad conmigo?

- Más te vale Potter. Después del 25 te dejo libre –sonrió, pero no fue de felicidad, si no de tristeza. El tiempo pasaba y cada vez quedaba menos.

- Sí… -murmuró Harry también apenado.

El silencio los inundó.

- Bueno… me voy a bañar y espero que no me interrumpas en mi trayecto a mi habitación.

- Lo prometo -y levantó los brazos con una sonrisa.

--------------------

La reunión había resultado entretenida, se enteraron de los grupos que irían a tocar y participarían directamente en la preparación, de la decoración serían encargados Hermione y el profesor Flitwick. Harry, en el orden y la estructura. Y de ahí en adelante todo se repartía.

Harry y Hermione entraron la siguiente mañana al Gran Comedor riendo, tomaron asiento y seguían sonriendo como tontos. Ron los miró extrañados.

- ¿Podría saber que ocurre con ustedes dos?

Cuando Ron hizo la pregunta más risas los atacaron, y Hermione se secaba una lágrima.

- Es qué-- pasó- las interrupciones hicieron que se detuviera a reír aún más.

Respirando profundamente se calmaron.

- Lo siento –comenzó de nuevo- Pasa que habíamos dicho de no dormir de nuevo en el sillón, porque nos mataba la espalda, la cosa que anoche nos dormimos, y hoy en la mañana ambos despertamos quejándonos.

- Era tanto lo que reclamaba –continuó Harry- Que decidí callarla, no se si saben a lo que me refiero –acotó con una sonrisa y Hermione se sonrojó- y cuando lo hacía, me dio vuelta y caí al suelo, me golpeé con la mesa de centro y me puse a gritar.

- Yo me asusté, estaba media dormida y no sabía que había pasado, entonces me paré, pero lo hice encima de él. Y le pisé el estómago.

- Fue tal mi grito que siguió, que se asustó aún más y se resbaló, se golpeó la cabeza en el suelo y me aplastó.

- Lo peor de todo es que cada vez que intentábamos ponernos de pie, nos seguíamos cayendo, hasta que decidimos quedarnos en el suelo besan-- como sea… nos quedamos en el suelo –terminó Hermione más roja.

Todos los Gryffindors rieron ante el relato, todos excepto… Ginny. Harry y Hermione notaron eso y sonrieron, pero cada vez que sonreían por el trato o por Ginny, no era de felicidad, era una sonrisa llena de nostalgia y melancolía, algo muy deprimente.

La pelirroja se paró abruptamente, llamando la atención de todos, los chicos la siguieron con la vista hasta la mesa Slytherin, donde fue a buscar a Malfoy y se lo llevó de la mano hacia el vestíbulo.

- Creo que lo estamos logrando –susurró Hermione.

- Sí… -respondió el chico pensando si Ginny valía la pena tanto problema.

--------------------

- ¿En que piensas?

- En Ron y Luna –respondió Hermione, apretándose más a Harry.

El día de Hogsmeade ya había llegado y ambos habían decidido irse caminando al pueblo, el día estaba nublado y frío, Hermione iba apretada y tomada del brazo de Harry para compartir un poco de calor.

- ¿Qué con ellos?

- Los he visto más amigables. E incluso por algo que le escuché decir a Ginny, ya se han besado.

- ¡¿Y como Ron no nos ha contado nada?!

- Creo que es porque nosotros no lo hicimos.

- Buen punto. Habrá que torturarlo psicológicamente para sacarle la información –dijo Harry en forma de plan.

- ¿Y como haremos eso?

- Así –respondió simplemente deteniéndose y girando para besarla suavemente.

- Mmm… -exclamó cuando se soltaron, aún con los ojos cerrados- creo que eso resultará.

- Yo también lo creo.

Y con sonrisas continuaron el trayecto. La nieve comenzó a caer delicadamente, y se apresuraron un poco en llegar a Las Tres Escobas, lugar en el cual Ron y Luna ya deberían estar esperando.

Abrieron la puerta y los sonidos de gente los inundaron, el lugar estaba lleno, a lo lejos distinguieron algo pelirrojo y algo rubio. Se hicieron espacio entre la multitud y llegaron a la mesa, ambos se miraron confundidos cuando encontraron ahí no sólo a Ron y Luna, si no también a Ginny y a Draco.

Ironía. Rubios para los pelirrojos. Los Weasley tenían gustos parecidos.

- ¡Ya era hora que llegaran!

- Nos entretuvimos en el camino –respondió Harry a su mejor amigo.

- Me imagino –susurró Ginny con gesto de aburrimiento.

Cuando se sentaron, Hermione notó que Draco no parecía para nada entretenido con la situación, estaba con la peor cara que lo habían visto y además, estaba en silencio, lo cual Hermione estaba segura era acción de Ginny.

Harry pasó un brazo por sus hombros y se mantuvieron apretados en el poco espacio que tenían. Madame Rosmerta llegó con seis cervezas de mantequilla. Con una ola de gracias por parte de cinco de ellos comenzaron a beber.

- ¿Y que los trae por aquí? –preguntó Hermione casualmente a Ginny y Draco.

- ¿No podemos estar aquí acaso? –respondió Ginny con una pregunta, estaba algo molesta por su tono de voz.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso Ginny.

- Como sea.

Hermione miró a Harry, él también se había molestado algo con el tono grosero.

- ¿Y ustedes dos? –ahora fue Harry, pero a Ron y Luna.

- ¿Han avanzado la amistad? –preguntó Hermione curiosa.

Ron enrojeció aún más que su pelo, si es que eso era posible y Luna sólo mantenía su mirada soñadora.

- Oh sí… avanzamos… especialmente en el armario de escobas.

Harry y Hermione rieron, Ginny sonreía y Draco tenía una mueca de asco. Ron se hundió aún más en la silla y Luna seguía impasible.

- Me alegro…

Hermione se acercó al oído de Harry y puso una mano tapando.

- Creo que no necesitaremos la presión psicológica para Ron… pero un poquito para Ginny ¿Qué te parece?

Harry sonreía, ambos miraban levemente a Ginny que estaba mirando fijamente su botella y apretándola con fuerza. El chico rió, y se dio vuelta para besarla ligeramente. Ginny estaba roja y Ron gruño.

- Consíganse una habitación, todavía estoy tratando de olvidar cuando los encontré en el sillón.

- Eso te pasa por no tocar antes de entrar –respondió Hermione molesta.

- Si hubiera tocado no me hubiera enterado.

- ¡Entonces para que reclamas!

- ¡Porque todavía no puedo sacarme de la cabeza ver a mis dos amigos tragarse las gargantas el uno al otro!

- ¡Ronald! –le reprendió Luna- Tú no reclamas con eso nunca.

El chico se puso aún más rojo y Harry con Hermione volvieron a reír. Ginny se paró de la mesa.

- Creo que tendremos que retirarnos, Draco y yo tenemos cosas que hacer…

Y estirándole la mano, Malfoy la tomó gustoso y salieron del pub.

- Ya era hora, me tenía aburrido ver al hurón sentado ahí.

- Y tendrás que acostumbrarte Ronald, más que mal, es tu cuñado –informó la Ravenclaw.

- No me lo recuerdes

Harry y Hermione se movieron incómodos en sus asientos, Hermione porque sabía que más temprano que tarde Ron estaría feliz de ver a Ginny y Harry estar juntos otra vez y Harry porque más temprano que tarde tendría que ser el cuñado y ahora no estaba tan seguro de querer serlo. Miró a Hermione y la besó, tratando de recolectar y juntar la mayor cantidad de recuerdos de ella, como le iba a doler dejarla. Le sonrió y volvió a beber cerveza de mantequilla.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin contratiempos, los cuatro rieron y conversaron de todo, mientras Harry y Ron discutían sobre Quidditch, Hermione y Luna se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre las nuevas medidas que estaba tomando el Ministerio respecto a algunas criaturas mágicas, entre ellas los elfos domésticos.

Poco a poco la luz se acababa y la nieve caía más fuerte, los Premios Anuales se pararon para hacer la ronda sobre el pueblo, para asegurarse que todos volvieran al castillo.

Caminaban en silencio de la mano, Hermione pasó a comprar un poco de pergamino y un frasco de tinta, mientras él buscaba una nueva pluma. Siguieron por el resto de las tiendas haciendo que los alumnos se dirigieran a la estación a tomar los carruajes, la chica se detuvo en el vitral de la joyería mágica del pueblo.

- Es hermoso… -murmuró.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esa medalla –apuntó a un corazón que parecía hecho de cristal y que tenía dos cadenas.

- ¿Por qué tiene dos cadenas?

- Porque se rompe. Una mitad para cada persona, si se une en algún momento es porque la pareja esta destinada a estar juntos y además el cristal cambia de color dependiendo como está la otra persona respecto a ti.

- No entiendo…

- Por ejemplo, cuando tiene una especie de brillo dorado quiere decir que la otra persona te sigue amando, si tiene un brillo negro es que ahora te odia, si es rojo que te necesita, azul si te extraña, verde que esta molesto y cuando no tiene brillo es que ya no te ama. Se producen colores nuevos si la persona tiene una mezcla de sentimientos y ahí hay que comenzar a descifrarlo –soltó una risa.

- ¿Y como sabes todo esto? No pensé que fueras alguien que le gustara las joyas.

- No me gustan todas las joyas, me gusta esa cadena. Pero aprenderse eso ocurre cuando pasas seis años en la habitación con Lavender y Parvati, tienen la colección más grande de catálogos que te puedas imaginar, cuando terminaba libros y no podía conseguir nuevos hasta el otro día, agarraba algunas revistas.

- Ah…

- Ya se hace tarde… tenemos que irnos – y tirándolo lo alejo de a vitrina.

Después de una hora estaban volviendo al castillo. Tiritando de frío. Una sopa los esperaba en la mesa.

--------------------

Con el pasar de los días la temporada de Quidditch comenzaba, ahora Ron estaba más estresado de lo normal, y su relación con Luna se mantenía bajo perfil, ni Harry, ni Hermione, los habían visto besarse aún, y el colegio no tenía la menor idea, ambos chicos temían lo peor, no soportarían ver a una Luna desilusionada porque Ron se avergonzaba de ella.

Pero por la misma razón de los comienzos de los partidos el pelirrojo apenas pasaba tiempo con nadie, se encerraba en una burbuja en la sala de Harry y Hermione con su cuaderno donde planeaba estrategias y jugadas, Harry llegaba exhausto en las tardes después de los entrenamientos y al rato después tenía que salir con Hermione a hacer las rondas finales de la noche. Era una completa tortura.

Y todo empeoraba, ese sábado se jugaría el primer partido de Gryffindor en contra de Slytherin y Ron no descansaba con nadie, los jugadores llegaban muertos y sólo a dormir, y al otro día a levantarse temprano para trabajar en los deberes, Hermione ayudaba a Harry, porque el chico apenas abría los ojos en la mañana.

- ¡Ron!

- Ocupado –dijo mientras escribía sobre su libro.

Hermione pasó por encima de Harry que estaba en el suelo con la pluma en la mano y el pergamino de almohada, y se lanzó sobre el cuaderno de Ron quitándoselo.

- ¡Estaba ocupando eso!

- Ahora no. Ahora me escucharás.

- ¡Hermione! ¡En tres días tengo el partido con Slytherin! ¡Tengo que prepararme!

- No te digo lo contrario, ¡Pero los estás matando! ¡Mira a Harry! –lo apuntó.

Ron vio por primera vez en toda la noche a su mejor amigo y se quedó pasmado.

- ¿Desde cuando está así?

- Desde que empezaste a molerlos en los entrenamientos… es decir ¡Hace tres semanas!

- Pero…

- Entiendo que quieras estar preparado, pero si no los dejas descansar, el sábado todo tu equipo estará muerto de cansancio y perderán.

- Pero…

- Ron…

- ¡Tú te preparas para los EXTASIS todos los días!

- Pero lo hago de forma moderada… Tú has sacado al equipo todos los días después de clases y has estado a veces hasta las doce con ellos en el Campo de Quidditch. Harry tiene que hacer rondas después en la noche y poco menos lo he llevado durmiendo, y en la mañana tiene que trabajar en sus deberes… Y eso es sólo por Harry, tus jugadores de quinto están con toda la presión de los TIMOS y sexto no es fácil…

El pelirrojo parecía más arrepentido.

- ¡Y mírate tú! ¡Pareces un zombi! Tienes bolsas debajo de los ojos, estás pálido y más delgado de lo normal y podría apostar que apenas has visto a Luna.

Él chico la miró.

- Lo siento… los dejaré en paz durante estos días.

- Me alegro… Verás que todo saldrá bien. Se que esto es importante para ti, pero debes tomártelo con calma… no querrás convertirte en la nueva versión de Oliver Wood o Angelina ¿Cierto?

Ron sonrió.

- No te preocupes… seré más cuidadoso.

- Esta bien… creo que despertaré a Harry para que vaya a la cama.

Hermione se agachó y lo meció un poco.

- Harry, despierta… -le susurró en el oído. El chico gruñó un poco. La chica se acostó a su lado y lo besó, lentamente Harry respondió y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Hermione?

- Ve a la cama Harry… yo revisaré tu tarea…

Él asintió y con dificultad se despidió de ambos y subió las escaleras. Hermione no despegó la vista hasta que desapareció y luego se dedicó a recoger las cosas del suelo.

- De verdad lo quieres ¿Cierto?

- Obviamente que lo quiero… es mi mejor amigo, tú igual.

- No me refiero a eso Hermione… estás enamorada de él… lo amas.

La chica lo miró, le podía decir la verdad, que importaba, si aparentaban ser pareja, podría hacer pasar su amor por Harry como parte del hecho de estar juntos ¿No?

- Por supuesto… somos novios, Ron.

- Hermione… él otro día los oí…

- ¿De que hablas?

- Cuando estaba aquí, en la sala, trabajando, y ustedes creían que no prestaba atención y escuché el nombre de Ginny--

- Ron… -comenzó para interrumpirlo, una ola de miedo la rodeó. El pelirrojo levantó la mano.

- Se que están haciendo todo esto para que Harry recupere a Ginny…

Ella bajó la vista.

- Yo…

- Pero a ti en verdad te gusta, estas enamorada de él ¿Cierto?

Cuando lo volvió a mirar tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y asintió con dificultad. Ron se paró y la abrazó haciéndola sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Él te obligó?

- No… al contrario, yo sugerí la idea…

- Pero Hermione…

- Lo peor es… que yo ya estaba enamorada de él desde entonces.

- ¡Hermione! –los ojos de Ron la miraban escandalizados.

- Lo sé… lo sé… fui una estúpida, creí que con todo esto podía hacerlo olvidar a Ginny, y lo lamento, se que es tú hermana y ella es mi amiga, pero en el fondo de mi corazón, me daba rabia, porque veía a Harry tan enamorado y que ella seguía jugando y torturándolo que me molestaba.

Ron suspiró.

- Entiendo. A veces tampoco la comprendo. Debería haber aprovechado.

- ¿Por qué hablas en pasado?

- Ustedes pueden creer que yo soy un insensible que no nota nada, pero estoy seguro que Harry ya no esta tan seguro de recuperar a Ginny. Llámalo un presentimiento, sexto sentido o el hecho de que lo conozco hace siete años, pero cuando te mira, lo hace de la misma manera que miraba a Ginny cuando íbamos en sexto. Incluso de manera más profunda que como la veía a ella.

- Ron…

- Creo que deberías decírselo, intentarlo, en el fondo… el también se está enamorando de ti…

- No me digas eso… lo que menos necesito son falsas esperanzas.

- No lo sé Hermione, no creo que sean tan falsas. Y respecto a Ginny, se que esta celosa de ti… pero también… aunque me duela admitirlo… cuando la veo con Malfoy sonríe y esta feliz… No creo que ella quiera a Harry, sólo esta así porque dejó la oportunidad de lado… y esta perdiendo… si mi hermana es algo, es obstinada, y se que todo lo que hace con Harry, de mantenerlo casual, era una manera de sentirse más apreciada, y esta tan metida con esa idea que va a hacer todo por conseguirlo, más ahora que tú estás con él.

Ella asintió con miedo. Y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

- Uf… eso fue difícil… ¿Cómo lo haces?

- ¿Hacer que?

- Hacernos ver siempre las cosas, con tus discursos de media hora, ¡Estoy exhausto!

Hermione río.

- No lo sé… es un don… algunos lo tienen, otros deben esforzarse.

- Como sea… me voy a la cama. Dulces sueños –y con un beso en la sien salió de la sala.

Y Hermione se dedicó a pensar lo que Ron le acababa de decir. ¿Sería posible que Harry estuviera dudando volver con Ginny?

--------------------

De esa manera la emoción del partido llegó, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, partidos legendarios se habían jugado entre las casas y este prometía. Con Gryffindor con nuevo capitán y el hecho de que Harry era el ex novio de la nueva novia del buscador y capitán de Slytherin, y a la vez dicha novia era del otro equipo y amiga de la nueva novia de Harry, aumentaba la presión.

Los leones tenían gran ventaja, ya que la poca cantidad de Slytherin ese año, había hecho que Draco tuviera que hacerse el equipo con lo poco y nada que tenía. Hermione estaba sentada con Luna esperando a que el partido comenzara.

- ¿Y como van las cosas con Ron?

- Bien… -murmuró sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No lo sé… Ronald siempre es atento conmigo… pero cuando estamos solos… Hablamos siempre cuando estamos en público, pero nunca ha sido completamente atento… ¿entiendes?

- Si… eso me temo… Si quieres… puedo hablar con él…

- No te preocupes. Tú tienes demasiados problemas con Harry.

- ¿Qué problemas?

- Él hecho de que estás enamorada de tu mejor amigo y el también tiene sentimientos por ti, pero esta confundido y ambos hacen creer a todos que son novios, para que él pueda recuperar a Ginny.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¡¿Ron te dijo algo?!

- No…

- Entonces… ¿Tan obvio es? –preguntó asustada tragando con dificultad.

- Tampoco… solo que yo percibo más cosas que la gente normal… no por nada estoy en Ravenclaw.

- Ah… -quedó en silencio y abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró de nuevo.

- ¿Quieres saber que pienso?

- Sólo sobre los sentimientos de ¿Harry? –comento con un tono casual, pero terminó sonando más interesada de lo que quería. Luna rió.

- Lo siento… haber, esta claro que Harry _estaba_ completamente _obsesionado_ con Ginny –Hermione asintió con pesar- pero creo que con toda esta actuación se ha dado cuenta que es posible que tú y el fueran pareja, y que en verdad esta bien contigo, cuando lo veo mirarte, es más profundo que cuando veía a Ginny, cuando la veo mirarla, es como si estuviera descifrando que hacer con ella.

- Ya veo…

- Sinceramente, creo que esta confundido, es como si durante siempre alejó ese tipo de pensamientos sobre ti, y ahora los esta descubriendo, y a la vez tiene miedo que sea sólo producto de su imaginación y que tal vez para ti sólo sea parte del plan.

- ¿Y sobre Ginny?

- ¿Esta asustado de que ella sea la indicada? Tal vez cree que al haber puesto tanto esfuerzo en ello esta amarrado a elegirla. O… que Ginny logró entregarle ese sentimiento de normalidad y lo quiere de nuevo ¿Tú que piensas?

- Que tienes razón… mucha razón…

El pito las interrumpió, no habían ni escuchado la presentación de los jugadores, pero ambos equipos ya volaban, y los cazadores se lanzaban en contra por la quaffle.

Harry esquivó una bludger hábilmente y se lanzó en picada probando el rango que tenía la Saeta. Al principio Malfoy lo seguía, pero después de casi chocar un par de veces, desistió.

El ojiverde vio como Ron lanzaba de vuelta la quaffle a Ginny, para que ella se lanzara en contra del guardián de Slytherin y con un hábil pase entre ella y Demelza, lograron hacer diez puntos. Gryffindor estalló en aplausos.

El partido continuó, los cazadores de Slytherin no eran para nada malos.

- **Y vemos una excelente combinación entre Horper y York, Weasley se pone en posición, pero falla ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin! Maldición… -**murmuró al final Colin.

- ¡Señor Creevey!

- Lo siento profesora. –se disculpó Colin.

- **Y Ron Weasley le devuelve la quaffle a Dean Thomas, quien se lanza en picada zigzagueando, con un buen modelo de Nimbus se logra cualquier cosa, pero ¡Oh! ¡Por poco la bludger lo toca! ¡Lanza la quaffle al aire y Weasley la alcanza! ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! ¡Aplasten a las serpientes!**

- Señor Creevey, el favoritismo no es algo dentro de su trabajo… -comenzó con tono amenazador.

- Lo lamento Directora –se disculpó esta vez Dennis.

Con una puntuación de 110 – 60 Gryffindor, el partido ya llevaba 50 minutos, y ninguno de los buscadores veía la snitch.

Sorprendentemente Harry no recibió ninguna burla por parte de Malfoy, y eso era extraño, el rubio incluso parecía más maduro y algo resentido hacia él, pero no le hablaba. Un destello dorado llamo la atención del ojiverde. Se lanzó sin pensarlo, era la snitch.

- **¡Potter se lanza por la snitch!** –exclamó el menor de los Creevey.

-** ¡Y es seguido inmediatamente por Malfoy! Que esta a unos cuantos metros de distancia.**

- **¡Los golpeadores de Slytherin envían ambas bludgers en dirección al buscador de Gryffindor! ¡Cuidado Harry!**

- **Las esquiva con rapidez y continúa hacia los ciento cincuenta puntos –**sigue Colin.

- **¡Malfoy lo alcanza con esa distracción y ambos están a un par de metros, codo a codo!**

Harry sólo veía la snitch en frente a sus ojos, sentía a Malfoy a un lado, pero estiró aún más el brazo. Sí no la agarraba ahora chocaría con la parte baja de las gradas, arriba Hermione se mordía una mano.

Un último esfuerzo y la consiguió, dobló las escoba de manera vertical lo más rápido posible, y esquivó la grada, cosa en la que Malfoy no tuvo mucha suerte. Al menos sólo estaba a un metro del suelo. Los gritos del público lo llenaron.

- **¡Gryffindor gana! ¡Harry Potter ha capturado la snitch! ¡El partido termina 260 – 60!** –declara Colin finalizando.

Harry estaba feliz, en lo alto el equipo lo felicitó, y de a poco todos bajaron, Ginny le lanzó una sonrisa antes de hacerlo. Seguramente a ver a Malfoy.

Desmontando la escoba con la snitch todavía en la mano vio que Hermione lo esperaba en el campo, con una sonrisa, con una mirada se lanzó a abrazarlo casi botándolo de espalda.

Se separaron un poco y Harry capturó sus labios, Hermione se sentía volar, no necesitaba una escoba en ese momento, una exclamación y más aplausos les siguieron, y se separaron completamente rojos.

- Hermosa escena –la sarcástica voz de Mandy los interrumpió, ambos giraron con los entrecejos fruncidos.

- ¿Qué quieres Brocklehurst?

- Nada… sólo venía a pedirles que no me hagan vomitar… Vayan a conseguirse una sala vacía

- Que tú no tengas a nadie, no te da el derecho de venir a molestarnos –dijo Hermione.

- De hecho… –comenzó Harry haciendo a Hermione mirarlo- la sala vacía no suena nada mal…

- Creo que tienes razón…

Y ambos sonriendo avanzaron empujando ligeramente a Mandy en la acción y se dirigieron al castillo riendo.

- Creo que antes de ir a cualquier sala tendrás que ir al baño –le dijo Hermione a Harry riendo- Apestas.

- Lo sé, lo sé… pero tendrás que aguantarme ¿O querrás acompañarme?

- ¡Harry!

- Es broma…

Ella estaba completamente roja, eso hizo al chico reír aún más.

- Jugaste bien Harry…

- Lo sé.

Hermione le pegó en el brazo.

- ¡Y tu modestia! ¿Dónde quedo?

- Tal vez no fue buena idea juntarme con Malfoy el año pasado.

- Para nada

Y se dirigieron a su sala privada.

--------------------

Pasaron los días y la victoria de Gryffindor se mantenía en el aire.

La situación Harry – Hermione cambió, sin darse cuenta continuaban haciendo lo que siempre hacían, supuestamente fingir, pero ahora eran más espontáneos, no pedían permisos, se escapaban en medio de las clases, pero por orden de Hermione no perdían ninguna, andaban abrazados, ya tenían las bromas internas que cualquier pareja normal tenía, y verlos a los dos juntos era algo común, pero lo curioso es que ya no lo hacían para poner celosa a Ginny, ese era la base del plan, pero no se preocupaban si la chica estaba allí para verlos, actuaban una verdad tan profunda y escondida, que no lo notaban, era normal estar juntos y a pesar que no lo querían admitir, estaban disfrutándolo, Hermione no quería aceptarlo para no salir herida, a pesar de que Ron y Luna habían hablado con ella varias veces sobre el tema, y Harry no quería aceptarlo porque estaba completamente confundido con la situación.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

- Estaba pensando… ya estamos a diciembre, y aunque falta tiempo… el año terminará.

- ¿Harry Potter hablando del futuro? –preguntó Hermione con un tono de asombro, mostrando la broma.

- JA – JA graciosa Granger… Pero tú ya decidiste que querías estudiar al salir ¿Cierto?

- Academia de Aurores, Ron, tú y yo. ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… como los tres vamos y para que veas que me preocupo de ti y de tu futuro… ¿Qué tal si vamos a entrenar un poco hoy en la tarde?

- ¿Hechizos y defensa? Porque si es eso, no creo que necesitemos más, después del año pasado...

- No… condición física. Ron y yo tenemos el Quidditch y así nos mantenemos, tú… no.

- ¿Estás diciendo que soy una sedentaria? –preguntó incrédula y levemente ofendida.

- Un poquito.

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Hey! No estoy diciendo nada malo… no te estoy diciendo ni gorda, ni floja-

- Más te vale –le apuntó con un dedo, él sonrió.

- Lo único que estoy diciendo es que te ayudaré a tener un buen estado físico.

- Esta bien… Es una buena idea…

- Entonces… a las ¿ocho en la sala multipropósito?

- Es una cita…

- Nos vemos más tarde entonces –Harry le dio un corto beso en los labios y dobló por la esquina.

Hermione puso dos dedos donde recibió el beso y sonrió, girando para dirigirse a Aritmancia no alcanzó a ver a Mandy Brocklehurst escondida detrás de una armadura.

--------------------

Ya eran cerca de las ocho cuando Hermione salía de la sala privada para dirigirse a la cita con Harry. Se había atrasado en la Biblioteca con el trabajo de Aritmancia.

- ¡Granger! – '_Lo que me faltaba… Brocklehurst_'.

- ¿Qué quieres Mandy?

- Nada… la Directora te llama.

- Pero-

- Es urgente, me acaba de avisar.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta para ir al despacho de la Directora, dejando a Mandy con una sonrisa.

Harry pasaba por delante de la muralla '_Necesito un lugar para entrenar…_' pasaba por su mente diferentes ideas que le venían, hasta que después de cruzar las veces necesarias apareció la puerta. Entró… era perfecto…

Estaba con unas cuantas colchonetas y cosas para beber, tenía diferentes objetos que ayudarían a ejercitar y en el lado contrario había un sillón frente a una chimenea, por si querían 'descansar'. Él chico sonrió.

'_¿Por qué me siento tan bien con ella?_' Y recordó el sueño '_¡Pero se supone que hago todo esto por Ginny!_' Ginny… un tema que había abandonado su mente por completo últimamente, la veía de vez en cuando y cada vez que lo hacía tenía CELOS por toda la cara, ¿Pero porque ya no se sentía feliz que estuviera celosa?

La puerta se abrió y alguien tapó sus ojos.

Hermione estaba subiendo las escaleras de la Directora cuando en la mitad se encontró con ella.

- ¡Señorita Granger! ¡Me asustó! ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Eso le vengo a preguntar a usted

- ¿A mí?

- Sí… usted me mandó a llamar.

- ¿Llamarla?

- Sí, Mandy Brock-- '_¡IDIOTA! ¡Como la escuchas!_'- Lo siento mucho profesora, hubo un malentendido, tengo que retirarme.

Bajando rápidamente se dirigió a la sala multipropósito.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa?

- Shh…

Él sonrió y lo giraron, en ese momento sintió unos labios. Cuando habían pasado unos segundos, algo no andaba bien, no era el sabor a fresa que traían los labios de Hermione y eran más delgados, además que no seguían el mismo ritmo habitual.

- ¡HARRY!

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Wow. Una pregunta para ustedes… ¿Será este el fin de la frágil relación entre Harry y Hermione? ¿Han deducido quién es la desgraciada que ha armado todo esto? ¿Harry terminará enamorado de ella?_

_Les respondo de inmediato la última. NO. Harry no se enamorará de ella._

_Y ahora._

_Mátenme._

_¡Lo lamento tanto! Sé que dije que actualizaría el lunes o martes a más tarde como lo he hecho. Pero es qué se me llenó todo, en parte la falta de inspiración para editar este capitulo y el colegio… y flojera, tengo que agregar. Además ayer estuve todo el día afuera por el colegio y no hice nada cuando llegué y… bueno, basta de excusas, yo soy la culpable, y lo acepto. No me castiguen sin mensajitos, por favor, que son esos reviews mi razón de escribir e inspiración, cuando los leo ando todos los días en la nube 9, se los juro. ˆˆ…_

_Esta vez no les dejaré spoilers, porque de hacerlo pueden que vean cual es el resultado de esta difícil situación. _

_El capitulo fue lo suficientemente largo, espero que hayan disfrutado todos los momentos lindos. El fic todavía le queda y hace falta una gran vuelta en la trama que está por llegar. El título lo encontré perfecto, 'Actuando una verdad' ¿Qué mejor que eso? LOL._

_Ya, muchas gracias por los reviews, respondí alguno de ellos, pero no pude hacerlo con todos, lamento eso también, pero a veces el me falla, lamentablemente._

_Así que nos vemos, prometo subir el capítulo entre el lunes o martes, dependiendo la diferencia horaria de todos estos países. Esto de ser escritora mundial es un revuelo XD LOL… bromita… _

_Y eso! Nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


	6. Afrontando la realidad

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

Idea de la lista basada en One Tree Hill, capitulo 3x06 "_Locked Hearts and Hand Grenades_"

**Aviso**

Las cursivas en '' son pensamientos.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**ALGUIEN COMO TÚ**

**Capitulo Seis**

**Afrontando la realidad**

Abrió los ojos apenas sintió la voz de Hermione en sus oídos '_Si ella me grita ¿Quién me esta besando? - ¡MANDY BROCKLEHURST!_'

Se despegó abruptamente, casi tropezando con una silla en su espalda.

- ¡Hermione! –la miró.

La chica tenía un aire herido, pero estaba calmada.

- ¡Hermione! ¡No quería que te enteraras así! ¡Lo lamentamos mucho! ¡Nosotr- comenzó Mandy pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

- ¡¿Nosotros?! ¡Te juro que no tengo nada que ver con ella!

Hermione levantó una mano.

- Esperemos unos segundos

- ¿Esperemos? –preguntó Mandy extrañada.

- Sí, esperemos. ¿No recuerdas el contrato que firmaste cuando toda la "Lista del Chico de Fantasía" comenzó?

- ¿El contrato? –Mandy se asustó, la voz le temblaba y tragó una gran cantidad de saliva.

- Sí, el contrato. Si siento comezón en la muñeca izquierda y luego se me marca una línea es culpa de Harry. Si se aparece una-

La cara de Hermione cambió por completo, estaba a punto de reír, Harry miró a Mandy y se tapó la boca. Imágenes de Marietta Edgecombe volvieron a su mente. En frente de él Mandy tenía la cara completamente roja y en su frente con granos de color morado aparecía "MENTIROSA", todo esto adornado con una verruga del porte de una canica en la nariz.

- ¿Por qué me miran así?

Hermione apuntó a un espejo en la habitación. La chica temblorosa se acercó y apenas obtuvo visión, abrió los ojos como pelotas y se desmayó en el mismo lugar.

Harry y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas. No podían parar, se limpiaron los ojos. Y comenzaron a respirar, para recobrar la compostura.

- De verdad lo siento Hermione… pensé que eras tú…

- No importa…

- Claro que no importa, porque eso –apuntó a Mandy- es completamente brillante.

- Gracias –dijo haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo.

- Creo que deberemos llevarla a la enfermería.

- ¿No puede esperar?

- No creo…

- Esta bien… despiértala.

Harry la empezó a mover un poco para levantarla, cuando Mandy recuperaba la conciencia se sentó, de inmediato pegó un gritó y se puso de pie.

- ¿Que pasa? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Es que esta vez le agregue unas cosillas. Los granos no están solamente en la cara.

Mandy abrió más los ojos y se llevó las manos a su parte trasera, cerrando los ojos con dolor.

- ¡BRUJA! ¡TU ME HICISTE ESTO!

- No… tú lo hiciste solita, tú firmaste el contrato, afrenta las consecuencias que a todas se les avisaron, si no las tomaste en serio no es mi culpa. Además tú sabes que esto no es lo único, o espérate a lo que pase con ciertas informaciones que se filtrarán.

Mandy la miró con odio.

- Vamos Brocklehurst, te llevaremos a la enfermería.

- ¿Me las van a quitar? –preguntó ilusionada mirando a Harry.

- Eh… no –dijo Hermione planamente- Esto dura hasta el término de la lista.

- ¡Tendré que ir al baile con esto!

- Tú te lo buscaste. Vamos, Madame Pomfrey debe tener algo para aliviarte… -y ambos chicos riendo siguieron a una enojada Mandy.

--------------------

Hermione estaba siendo felicitada por una gran cantidad de brujas al otro día cuando se enteraron de lo que había ocurrido con Mandy Brocklehurst, ella no era la única víctima. La noche anterior tuvo que explicar sin mayores detalles a Madame Pomfrey lo que había ocurrido, y que no se podía hacer nada o empeoraría, Mandy, producto del mismo hechizo no podía indicar quien era la culpable, esta furiosa.

La Ravenclaw volvió al desayuno con todo tapado excepto los ojos, pero un Slytherin de quinto año pasó corriendo y le destapó, cosa que causo la gracia a todo el colegio, lo más chistoso era verla tratando de sentarse.

A pesar de todo, Hermione se sentía algo mal al ver a la chica tan afligida, pero recordaba como la había hecho sentir y a pesar de que ya no reía tampoco le daba lástima.

- Excelente Hermione… ¿Cuándo quieres que comencemos con los secretos? –preguntó Parvati.

- Creo que no será necesario. Mandy obtuvo su lección, ha sufrido demasiado con todo esto.

- Tienes razón. No puedo ser tan cruel, ¡Y tendrá que ir al baile así! –dijo Lavender horrorizada.

Hermione asintió y continuó comiendo.

- ¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó Harry.

- Nada… -miró el reloj- Tengo que irme, debo encontrar un libro antes de mi clase. Nos vemos –con un corto beso en los labios se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Todo bien con Hermione? –le preguntó Ginny. Había poca gente en la mesa.

- Sí…

- ¿No se han peleado?

- ¿Peleado?

- Sí… es que se ve extraña… y como no te besó.

- Si lo hizo.

- Pero no como siempre.

- Ginny… ¿A que quieres llegar?

- A nada… sólo curiosidad –y le sonrió ampliamente.

- Nunca te lo pregunté, no tuvimos el tiempo… pero… ¿Tú estás bien con Hermione y conmigo?

Ella bajó la vista.

- Bueno… yo pensé… no creí que estarías con alguien como Hermione, siempre me imaginé la gran familia Weasley ¿Sabes? Me refiero Hermione con Ron, yo contigo…

- Pero-- ¡Porque siempre con eso de lo casual entre nosotros!

- Porque tenía miedo… miedo a que me lastimaras de nuevo…

- Tú dijiste que no había problema.

- Lo dije, no lo sentía, pero sabía que no podía presionarte. Me enojé cuando me enteré que Hermione si iba a ir y a mi me alejabas, que no confiabas en mí, que sólo era una niña y no lo sé… Sinceramente me enojé.

- ¿Cuántas veces intenté volver contigo?

- Harry… yo quería que pelearas por mí, y nunca lo hiciste, salía con tantos chicos para hacerte reaccionar, ¡Pero sólo reclamabas en silencio!

- ¡¿Y querías que lo gritara?!

- Tal vez… no lo sé… -admitió algo avergonzada.

Harry la quedó mirando… porque ahora que volvía a hablar con ella le daba nostalgia y recordaba toda la razón por la que estaba con Hermione, en el fondo sabía que ya no era lo mismo, pero no podía tirar por la borda todo el pasado que tenían, todos los recuerdos, todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo para arreglar las cosas.

- Creo… que me tengo que ir… -se paró necesitaba pensar- Saludos a Malfoy –lo último lo dijo sin enojo, no eran celos.

--------------------

Así los días avanzaron, cada vez más cerca de la noche del baile, el día 19 de diciembre. Harry y Hermione pasaban la mayoría del tiempo, juntos, decidieron salir solos a la salida de Hogsmeade de ese mes, necesitaban hablar cosas importantes, cosas que se pospusieron por el temor de ambos y en vez de conversar pasearon por las calles llenas de nieve y se separaron sólo para hacer las compras de Hogsmeade que necesitarían para el baile y Navidad.

- ¿Nos encontramos en la Tres Escobas?

- Sí –respondió ella. Con un beso desapareció.

El chico se apretó más el abrigo al cuerpo, el frío se calaba por los bordes, tenía que conseguir una nueva túnica de gala, la vieja ya le quedaba corta y no quería intentar sus hechizos costureros, lo último que necesitaba era dejar un mar de hilachas en el Gran Comedor. Pasó a la tienda de ropa para hombres y luego de probarse un par de túnicas se llevó una color azul marino, que creía le quedaba bien. No tenía nada más que hacer y conociendo a Hermione, ya estaría saliendo de la tienda, y esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella, cuando quería algo lo encontraba y lo conseguía, sin segundos pensamientos, era una persona segura. Una vitrina le llamó la atención. La joyería mágica.

Se acercó y se pegó al vidrio que estaba algo empañado, logró distinguir el corazón. Y sonrió. Cerró los ojos, las semanas, o mejor dicho los casi dos meses que llevaban juntos habían sido completamente maravillosos, la conversación que tuvo con Ginny apareció de pronto.

Hace tiempo que la había dejado atrás, no quería pensar en ella otra vez, pero cada vez que lo hacía algo lo hacia volver a Hermione, inmediatamente su sonrisa se formaba en su cabeza y lo sabía, el sueño no era sólo un sueño, había sido una verdadera revelación, una forma de esclarecer su mente. ¡Como había sido tan ciego! ¡Como no lo había aceptado antes!

Sí, todavía se preocupaba por Ginny, le hubiera gustado haber estado con ella un tiempo para terminar el asunto, saldarlo, pero Hermione había aparecido, y todo lo que había pensado respecto a como sería tener una relación con ella había cambiado, tener una relación con Hermione era lo más genial que podría haberle pasado en su vida. Ella lo entendía, lo quería, lo escuchaba, lo acompañaba, no importaba donde estuviera o que tuviera que hacer Hermione estaba a su lado, y la amaba, esta completamente enamorado de ella.

- Amo a Hermione –murmuró por primera vez poniéndolo en palabras- ¡Amo a Hermione! –exclamó más fuerte, pero nadie escuchó, las calles estaban casi vacías.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la tienda y no salió hasta quince minutos después con una sonrisa en su cara. Con la promesa de que se lo diría el día del baile se dirigió a Las Tres Escobas. El lugar estaba repleto, pero la risa de Ron lo llamó, entre la gente cruzó hasta llegar donde estaba un grupo diferente al de la vez anterior, Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville.

- ¿Cómo están?

- ¡Harry! ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? –preguntó Ron.

- ¡Ya pensábamos que estabas con las chicas! –exclamó Seamus.

- JA – JA - ¿Han visto a Hermione? Quedamos de encontrarnos aquí.

- Así que va en serio –dijo Dean con una sonrisa conocedora.

- Eso creo –sonrió nerviosamente.

- Acaba de salir –dijo Ron- Luna todavía no compraba la túnica, y Lavender, Parvati y Ginny seguían en la tienda, fueron a buscarlas por ayuda.

- Ah –tomó asiento.

- Y Malfoy esta como ermitaño allá en la esquina –murmuró Neville.

Harry lo miró y volvió la vista a sus amigos.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿La lista los ha beneficiado?

- Oh si… Sally-Anne es fantástica… pasamos horas en los invernaderos, hemos hecho muchos descubrimientos en herbología.

- ¿No será ANATOMIA? –preguntó Seamus y todos rieron antes la cara roja de Neville.

- ¿Y tú Seamus? ¿Lavender no te ha vuelto loco todavía? –Ron soltó con una risa.

- Eso es porque no le tenías paciencia… -sonrió Seamus.

- A la que hay que tenerle paciencia es a Parvati… Pero igual hay algo que me amarra a ella –dijo Dean.

- El amor amigo –murmuró Harry al vacío.

- ¡OH! ¡Harry Potter se ha enamorado! –gritó Ron.

- Grita más fuerte que no te escucharon en Rumania –dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

- Después lo verifico con Charlie –y le guiño el ojo.

- ¿Y tú? ¡Nunca te veo con Luna!

- Eso es personal Harry… No quiero hablar de ello… ¿Y están listos para el baile?

- Sí… Sally ya tiene todo comprado, por lo que me dijo.

- Hay algunas que tienen estas cosas preparadas desde el nacimiento –murmuró Dean y Seamus río.

Cada uno se enfrascó en diferentes conversaciones.

- ¿Harry? ¿Esto por Hermione es real?

- Creo que sí Ron.

- Como que creo.

- Es que lo sé, pero estoy un poco confundido, no con Hermione… si no con Ginny.

- ¿Lo del plan tuyo con Herms?

- ¿Cómo sabes sobre ello? –preguntó de inmediato mirándolo fijamente.

- Me enteré…

- Como sea… exacto, en verdad me pregunto, si haberlo intentado con Ginny hubiera valido la pena, pero no se… Hermione me hace feliz, más de lo hubiera imaginado.

- Bueno… mientras lo seas… me alegro por ti, no miento que me hubiera gustado tenerte de cuñado, pero a fin de cuentas Hermione es mi otra hermana.

- Y… -Harry respiró- Ron, necesito saber algo –Harry miró a Ron seriamente mientras jugaba con la etiqueta de su cerveza.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te avergüenzas de Luna?

Ron lo miró con miedo y tristeza.

- No lo sé… es que no me avergüenzo de ella, me da miedo lo que la gente hable.

- ¡Ron! ¡No puedes hacerle eso!

- ¡Lo sé! ¡En verdad me gusta! Pero… de vez en cuando me asaltan todos esos pensamientos y no lo sé…

- Tendrás que averiguarlo pronto…

El pelirrojo asintió.

Harry sintió un beso en su mejilla, corrió la cara, era Hermione.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Ajá… hace horas, pero Lavender, Parvati y Ginny me anduvieron paseando por Hogsmeade.

- Pobrecita –le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- ¿Nos vamos? Todavía tenemos que hacer las rondas.

- Ok… Adiós chicos.

- Adiós –se escuchó un coro. Y ambos salieron.

Caminaron en silencio bajo la nieve que caía suavemente. Encogieron sus compras para que no les molestara y se fueron abrazados por la calle, realmente no tenían ganas de hacer las rondas así que se devolvieron al castillo caminando luego de revisar rápidamente el pueblo.

Cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos, Hermione mortificándose en silencio, disfrutando de sus últimos días con Harry y él pensando como sería la mejor manera de decirle la verdad. Necesitaba decirle la verdad.

--------------------

Harry y Hermione terminaban de hacer los preparativos para el baile de esa noche, el chico arreglaba las mesas junto con el Profesor Shacklebolt, el auror había aceptado la plaza por el año como Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Hermione esta con Flitwick ordenando las decoraciones. Harry miró al resto de los profesores, todos encargándose de cosas, y no pudo dejar de pensar en Dumbledore y Hagrid.

Hagrid no había muerto, pero estaba en esos momentos en un retiro, la muerte de Grawp había sido algo muy duro para él en la guerra y todavía tenía pesadillas por la persona que había matado, Hagrid no podía hacer demasiada magia, por lo que no tenía con que defenderse durante las batalla, no le quedaban nada más que sus manos, en una de ellas tratando de defender a Remus, lanzó a un mortífago por los aires haciendo que chocará de frente con un árbol, el mortífago golpeado previamente por unos cuantos hechizos murió instantáneamente. Aunque haya sido una guerra no era lo mismo matar a una persona por varita que a mano. Para Harry tampoco había sido fácil aceptar que destruir a Voldemort era sólo por defensa propia. En cambio para Hagrid había sido distinto y todos sus problemas se habían acumulado.

No estaba solo, Madame Maxime lo había acompañado, pero lo extrañaba, extrañaba verlo en su vieja cabaña, esperándolos para que llegaran en las tardes a contarles lo que habían hecho en clases. Más ahora, que la vida era normal. Suspiró.

- Me voy a arreglar –Hermione habló.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó prestándole atención.

- Que me voy a ir a vestir. ¿Puedes hacer lo que queda?

- Si, no te preocupes, nos vemos…

Con una sonrisa se despidieron.

La castaña se apresuró a salir del Gran Comedor, todavía le quedaban tres horas pero necesitaba ver el pelo, y arreglar los últimos detalles del baile, antes que comenzara, el lugar estaba quedando bellísimo.

Un sollozo la interrumpió. Se detuvo y miró de donde provenía, de un baño. Lentamente se acercó, ese no era el baño de Myrtle, metió la cabeza y vio a Mandy.

La Ravenclaw estaba en un lavamanos con todas las cremas que podría Hermione creer que existían, tenía un estuche donde seguramente estaba la túnica y con ambas manos en los costados lloraba desconsoladamente.

- ¿Mandy estas bien? –preguntó suavemente.

La rubia se dio vuelta rápidamente y al realizar quien era miedo, impotencia y pena se mostraron en la cara de Hermione.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó duramente. Todo lo contrario a la castaña.

- Te escuché llorar y creí que-

- ¡Creíste que! ¡Haber! Dime… parezco un mounstro ¡Y es tu culpa!

Lloró más fuerte. Hermione se sintió mal. Pero respirando avanzó.

- Esto es para demostrarte todo el daño que haces Mandy… Sinceramente, el mounstro que crees que eres… puede cambiar… tú no eras así, no tienes que serlo… ¡Te has convertido en una persona horrible! Y lamento por decirlo pero es la verdad.

Mandy la miró herida, pero suavizó sus facciones.

- A veces no me gusta serlo… ¡De verdad! Pero… es la única manera que la gente me tome en cuenta.

- ¿No has pensado que si eres un poco más amable las cosas podrían cambiar?

- Tal vez… pero todos pisotean a los amables.

- ¿Y acaso no te sientes ahora pisoteada?

Un largo silencio las siguió, Mandy lloraba en silencio. La miró.

- ¡Lo siento mucho Hermione! ¡De verdad! ¡Por todo! ¡Se que fui una egoísta celosa! ¡Pero… no lo pude evitar! –le dijo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Te perdono.

Hermione tomó su varita y con un movimiento empacó todas las cosas.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Vamos a prepararnos para el baile.

- ¡Pero mira mi rostro!

- Creo que podemos hacer algo con él –Hermione le sonrió.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Y eres tan amable conmigo después de todo lo que te he hecho?

- Porque creo que las personas pueden cambiar y arrepentirse de sus errores.

Mandy le sonrió.

- Gracias Hermione.

- De nada… vamos, mi cuarto queda algo lejos de aquí.

Mandy asintió y ambas salieron al pasillo.

--------------------

Harry gritaba apoyado en la base de las escaleras.

- ¡HERMIONE! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Nos quedan cosas que- ¿Mandy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Hermione? -preguntó cuando la chica bajó ante él.

- Cálmate Harry… ella esta arriba.

- No has respondido mi otra pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hermione… me ayudó con… -apuntó su cara.

- Ah… ¿Y por qué? –el chico estaba confundido.

- Porque acepté que me equivoqué y fui una idiota celosa y lamento mucho lo que hice contigo en la sala multipropósito, realmente lo había hecho sólo para molestarla, y lo siento.

- Eh… no te preocupes. ¿Ya va a bajar?

- Sí… se demoró un poco con mi cara. Pero afortunadamente lo logró, al menos era su hechizo, eso lo hizo más fácil.

- Ya veo…

- Ahora si me disculpas… tengo una cita… espero que Ernie no se haya escapado…

- Esta bien… Nos vemos.

- Nos vemos.

Harry estaba realmente confundido. Pero así era Hermione, se metió la mano al pantalón y sintió la bolsita de terciopelo. Se giró y se arregló la túnica, movió un poco el pelo, pero no sirvió de nada. '_Diablos_'

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Sí? –Preguntó mientras giraba para verla- Wow… -murmuró quedándose sin voz, y con la mandíbula en el suelo.

- ¿Harry? –preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Estas bien?

Él asintió mirándola de pies a cabeza. Hermione llevaba un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, amarrado al cuello dejando un escote algo largo hasta el pecho. Con ello venían los zapatos, pequeños y con un delgado tacón de color negro, con unas tiritas delgadas cruzadas y el cabello lo llevaba en un doblez que daba la vuelta por el lado derecho y dejaba caer los rizos, que eran lo único que tenía de su pelo normal todo lo otro era liso.

Se acercó y le acarició el cabello, bajó por su cara, tenía un poco de escarcha al lado de los ojos y con una ligera sombra en el párpado, los labios tenían un tono suave y tenía un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas.

- Esa fue Mandy, me hizo el cabello y la cara.

- Esa eres tú Hermione… te ves hermosa.

- Gracias –el tono rosado aumentó cuando sonrió.

Harry la acercó y la besó suavemente.

- Tú no te ves para nada mal tampoco –susurró contra sus labios sin aire.

- Oh… eso lo sé…

- Creo que tendremos que trabajar en tu ego señor Potter.

- Sí… Pero me opacarás, estoy seguro.

- Puede ser. ¿Me ayudas con mi túnica?

- Por supuesto

Hermione le pasó una túnica blanca, era del mismo largo que el vestido y funcionaba como abrigo, tenía las mangas ajustadas y en punta y el cuello era ancho y las puntas también resaltaban.

- Creo que serás la más hermosa del baile.

- ¿Incluso más que Ginny?

- Sin duda –ambos sonrieron- y sobre eso hablaremos en un rato.

Ella asintió. '_¿De que querrá hablar? Parece ser bueno, me dijo que me vería más hermosa que Ginny, ESO ES UN LOGRO_'. Harry le ofreció el brazo, Hermione lo tomó con gusto y ambos se dirigieron al vestíbulo.

El lugar estaba repleto, y no demoraron mucho en encontrar a un nervioso Ron. Se paseaba de un lado a otro.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Luna no ha llegado.

- Ron… ella llegará, no te preocupes –lo calmó Hermione.

- Nos quedaríamos contigo, pero tenemos que ver a las bandas ahora, ver si están bien, _Las Brujas de McBeth_ ya llegaron y _The Alley's Boys_ venían en camino.

Ron asintió.

- Te ves preciosa Herms…

- Gracias Ron –y con un apretón en el brazo ella y Harry dejaron a Ron esperando por Luna.

- Hola Ronald.

- ¡Luna! ¡Me asustast- quedó sin hablar mirándola cuando giró.

Luna llevaba un vestido apretado hasta la cintura con un corte cuadrado y la falda caía delicadamente, lacia, parecía algo como de la edad media, pero los brazos estaban cubiertos por diferentes trozos de un material del mismo color burdeo sólo que parecía seda.

- Te ves preciosa.

- Gracias Ronald. Decidí por algo más tradicional, en el caso que quisieras repetir tu actuación de cuarto año –dijo con una risita.

- ¿Cómo sabes sobre ello? –preguntó completamente rojo.

- Ginny, tiene una fotografía.

- ¡¿QUE?!

- Te veías patéticamente tierno.

- Gracias, aunque no sea un cumplido –admitió cabizbajo.

Ambos rieron.

- Pero mira, ¿No se ven hermosos? Es el pobretón Weasley y la loca del colegio. ¡Que pareja!

- ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? ¿No que habías madurado? –preguntó Ron dándose vuelta. Malfoy estaba con el uniforme del colegio y una petaca en la mano derecha.

- Había intentado cambiar, cuando tu hermanita me prestaba atención, pero ahora que me botó… no tengo mucho que hacer –contó tomando un sorbo.

- ¿Cómo que te botó?

- Ya me oíste, al parecer no soy suficientemente bueno para ella, y quiere terminar las cosas antes del 25 para que le deje el camino libre con cara-rajada.

- Malfoy ¿Estás ebrio?

- Tal vez un poquito –dijo en un tono bajito- Pero sólo digo la verdad, y si ves a la rastrera de tu hermana dile de mi parte que se puede ir con el mismísimo Snape si quiere, porque yo no estaré esperándola aquí cuando venga llorando porque Potter prefiere a una sangre sucia antes que ella, todavía tengo dignidad.

Con eso Malfoy lo dejó, Ron había hecho intención de golpearlo cuando llamó a Ginny una rastrera, pero Luna lo había detenido, y él se había detenido, por primera vez sentía lástima por Draco Malfoy. '_¿Qué me esta pasando?_' Pero el Slytherin se veía destrozado, si no fuera porque la luz era un poco baja, estaba segurísimo que el chico tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Tenía que encontrar a Ginny.

- ¿Ron?

- Luna ¿Has visto a mi hermana?

- Por ahí, estaba conversando con Demelza.

- Tengo que hablar con ella.

- ¿Le dirás sobre los sentimientos de Harry?

Él asintió.

- Ginny será mi hermana, pero Hermione también lo es. Y Harry ha pasado por mucho últimamente, ellos dos están felices… y… no lo sé, no veo a Ginny realmente enamorada de Harry, lo veo como costumbre y ambición.

Ahora Luna asintió.

- No te preocupes Ronald… No lo puede hacer ahora, estamos a 19, esperara hasta el 25 para hacerlo y te queda y tiempo, por último lo haces durante el baile.

- Está bien –aceptó.

Harry y Hermione miraban todo el Gran Comedor listo, nieve mágica caía del techo encantado y desaparecía apenas tocaba el suelo, las mesas parecían hechas de hielo y el tono dorado predominaba el lugar, con adornos de los colores de la casa habían diferentes árboles de Navidad esparcidos por el lugar, un escenario estaba donde por lo general estaba la mesa del cuerpo docente, con forma de semicírculo se mantenía estático en el aire y diferentes colores se veían en el piso de este.

Pequeñas luces volaban por el aire dándole un aire mágico y diferentes piezas de muérdago se esparcían entre medio.

- Se ve hermoso.

- Ajá –murmuró Harry.

Las puertas se abrieron y el murmullo de todos los opacó, sonidos de asombro se sintieron y ambos sonrieron. La voz de la profesora McGonagall llamó la atención de todos.

- ¡Bienvenidos al nuevo Baile de Navidad! Estoy muy feliz de recibirlos y celebrar una ocasión tan especial, un día lleno de esperanza, calidez y amor, espero que todos los disfruten y dejó con ustedes a ¡Brujas de McYork!

- ¡McBeth! –gritaron en el público de alumnos que se había reunido cerca del escenario.

- Discúlpenme ¡Las Brujas de McBeth! –admitió sonrojada.

Todos aplaudieron y la banda salió desde el costado de la sala.

La música comenzó y con un gesto de manos Harry llevó a Hermione al centro y se unieron al resto del colegio en el baile. La felicidad inundaba el lugar. Ambos mantenían una posición de vigilancia en caso de cualquier problema.

- ¿Por qué Ginny está sola? –preguntó Hermione.

Harry giró para verla. Y se sorprendió.

- Tal vez Malfoy fue a buscarle algo de beber.

- No lo creo, no esta ahí.

La música cambió a una melodía lenta y se abrazaron. Hermione apoyó sus manos en el hombro mientras sostenía su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, el mantenía sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, rodeados por nada y sólo oscuridad.

- ¿Ron?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué no bailamos?

- Porque no me gusta…

- Pero-

- Lo siento Luna…

La chica bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? –susurró ella mirando el suelo.

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¡De que te avergüenzas de mí! –lo miró intensamente.

Él chico bajó la cabeza, y a ella se le soltó una lágrima.

- No me avergüenzo…

- ¡Entonces!

- No lo sé… esto es diferente, y bueno, no me avergüenzo, pero no se que pueda decir la gente…

- ¿Qué pueda decir la gente?

- No… eso no tiene nada que ver… ¡En verdad estoy confundido!

- ¿Estás confundido? ¡Y yo! ¡Me dices tres cosas diferentes! Pensé que habías cambiado, en verdad –Luna se paró.

- ¡Luna!

Ron la detuvo antes que saliera del Gran Comedor.

- Espera… Soy un imbécil.

- Menos mal que lo notas –dijo secándose las mejillas.

- Sí…

Silencio.

- ¡Hey! –reclamó recién captando lo que había dicho.

Luna rió.

- Lo siento Luna, en serio. Dime lo que quieres que haga y lo haré.

- Bésame.

- ¿Aquí?

- ¿Tienes algún problema? –preguntó en voz baja.

Él trago saliva y se agachó a besarla.

Harry y Hermione giraban, cuando el ojiverde vio algo que le dejo la boca abierta.

- Mira… -le murmuró a Hermione apuntando a su mejor amigo.

- ¡Wow! –exclamó aplaudiendo.

- ¡BIEN HECHO RON! –con el gritó de Harry la mayoría del Gran Comedor buscó a Ron entre la gente y cuando los encontraron todos comenzaron a silbar y aplaudir.

El pelirrojo se separó de Luna, completamente sonrojado.

- ¿Ahora te queda claro que no me avergüenzo de ti?

- Poquito –y tomándolo del cuello lo besó de nuevo- Vamos a bailar.

Y los dos sonriendo llegaron a la pista. Harry y Hermione sonriéndoles.

- Hey… -le dijo Harry a su "novia".

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos al jardín tengo algo que mostrarte.

Harry la llevó de la mano sin notar a Ginny que los seguía con la mirada y el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada de que preocuparse.

- Ok

Avanzaron un poco más hasta llegar a una banca rodeada de luces de colores.

- Siempre tienes el mismo efecto sobre mí.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Cada vez que te veo con túnica de gala mi mandíbula cae al suelo.

Ella rió.

- Si eso es un problema, para el resto de los bailes iré con el uniforme.

- No, no es ningún problema.

Hubo un silencio cómodo.

- Oye… ¿A dónde irás para las vacaciones?

- Pasaré los primero días con mis padres, hasta Noche Buena al menos. Luego iré a visitarte a Grimmauld Place, no creo que a Remus le moleste.

Ahora el silencio fue algo más pesado.

- ¿Hermione?

- Harry… me estás asustando – '_Por favor que no saque a_ _Ginny_'

- He estado pensando – '_Oh Merlín… va a sacar a Ginny_' pensó ella ya resignada y con la cabeza gacha- Sobre todo esto con Ginny – '_Sacó_ _a Ginny_'

Hermione sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla, pero la escondió, no quería ver a Harry en ese momento, era demasiado doloroso.

- Y sobre nosotros.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sin levantar la mirada. Su garganta un verdadero nudo, sólo quería salir corriendo de ahí. Harry iba a terminar con ella.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Espero que haya sido así. Están cerca del final del contrato y Harry quiere declararle sus sentimientos a Hermione ¿Ella lo dejará? ¿O lo detendrá antes pensando que él quiere terminar con ella?_

_¡Ah! Tal vez muchos no habían considerado esa opción. Puede que sea así, puede que no. Como tampoco no pensaron sobre el contrato de la lista y las 'cosas terribles que podía suceder' línea que saqué de Sabrina. Me gustó eso, por qué no fue algo predecible. Como ven, Hermione le creyó a Harry, más que mal era su propio hechizo._

_El vestido de Hermione, como me lo imagino al menos es precioso, tal vez, si estoy lo suficientemente ociosa lo dibujo como he hecho con los vestidos de un fic que escribo que se llama 'La Heredera' está ambientado en la época medieval, y espero que se pasen por ahí cuando lo suba. Es súper entretenido._

_Bueno… un detalle que me gustaría mencionar. No se sí se han dado cuenta pero… de haber leído mis otros fics, al menos en otros dos o tres pueden notar un factor recurrente: The Alley's Boys. ¡Sí! Ese grupo musical ha acompañado mis historias desde que hice Regresa a mí y luego participaron en Olimpiadas Mágicas donde el baterista incluso termina con uno de mis personajes… Francis._

_LOL._

_Como sea, si llego a tener tiempo y ocio… haré una biografía y completa especificación del grupo. Puede ser entretenido. _

_Ya no los quiero seguir aburriéndolos. No les dejó spoiler para no arruinar las sorpresas y… sea lo que pase, el drama no termina aquí. Todavía les queda más sufrimiento. Poquito, pero queda. _

_Aprovecho de recordarles del **sorteo **del **Paquete de PS** que entregaré de manera de agradecimiento por todos sus lindos reviews, participan los que tienen uno por capitulo. No es mi forma de presionar, si no de agradecer. Así que ya saben, sin el apoyo de ustedes mi ánimo y autoestima no estaría los días después de la actualización por las nubes. _

_Nos vemos! Muchas gracias!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


	7. Rompiendo una ilusión

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

Idea de la lista basada en One Tree Hill, capitulo 3x06 "_Locked Hearts and Hand Grenades_"

**Aviso**

Las cursivas en '' son pensamientos.

_Por favor si es posible, lean la nota de autora al final de la página._

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**ALGUIEN COMO TÚ**

**Capitulo Siete**

**Rompiendo una ilusión**

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Bueno… yo nunca pensé sobre ti, en ninguna otra forma más que en mi mejor amiga, primero por Ron, y por Ginny… y luego porque pensé que sería como si besara a una hermana…

- Entiendo… -Hermione bajó la cabeza aún más abatida, el nudo era inmenso al igual que las ganas de llorar.

- Pero el problema es que ¡No fue así! –Hermione detuvo todo pensamiento- Desde que recordé haberte besado en Grimmauld Place mi cabeza ha dado un completo giro… Cuando estoy contigo me pasan cosas que nunca había sentido antes, y siento que todo estará bien, es como correcto ¿Entiendes? ¡Me haces feliz! Y estoy tan acostumbrado a estar contigo como novio que de verdad no se si podré ser sólo tu mejor amigo después que el 25 pase.

Hermione levantó la mirada con los ojos abiertos. '_¿Se está declarando? ¿Quiere que seamos algo más?_'

- Todo lo que deseo esta contigo… y te seré sincero… respecto a Ginny no sé que me pasa con ella, no es amor, pero siempre me preocuparé, no te miento que me hubiera gustado saber que hubiera pasado sí, para cerrar con todo, pero no me arrepiento ni un segundo haber seguido con esta idea, porque así descubrí que tengo sentimientos por ti. Sentimientos mucho más fuertes y profundos.

- Harry…

- Creo que estoy enamorado, y no entiendo porque lo siento como algo nuevo… No. No es que lo crea, es que lo se. Hermione, te amo.

Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sonrió.

- Yo también Harry…

Él la miró asombrado. Con una última mirada ella lo abrazó, y separándose se besaron, no querían soltarse, pero Harry recordó el regalo.

- Se que es pronto… bueno técnicamente ya llevamos dos meses –el sonrió- Pero como tal vez no te vea en Navidad –metió la mano al bolsillo- Toma.

Y se lo pasó.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ábrelo

La chica dejó caer el corazón de cristal con las dos cadenas.

- ¡Harry! ¡No debiste! –gritó asombrada con la boca abierta.

- Bueno… te gustaba y yo lo compré. Además es un regalo para ambos. ¡Feliz Navidad Herms!

- Gracias –y lo besó suavemente.

- ¿Y como funciona?

- Toma un lado –el tomó uno de los costados, mientras ella sujetaba el otro- Hay que romperlo.

Con un poco de fuerza lograron quebrar el corazón, soltó un par de chispas y luego comenzó a brillar, el de Harry emitía un resplandor completamente dorado. Y el de Hermione también. Ambos sonrieron.

- Date vuelta para ponértelo.

Hermione giró, el pelo ya estaba tomado. Harry lo pasó por delante y lo abrochó en el cuello. Cuando terminó le besó la nuca. Ella tiritó y volvió a girar.

- Gracias –dijo con timidez- Pásame tu muñeca.

- ¿Muñeca?

- No soporto los hombres con cadenas en el cuello ¿Tú si?

- Oh no… gracias a Merlín, eso era lo que más temía cuando lo compré.

Soltaron una risita y Hermione se lo amarró a la muñeca.

Se quedaron abrazados en el jardín por un buen rato, había empezado a caer nieve y Hermione se afirmó más a su túnica mientras Harry la abrazaba.

- Entonces… ¿Te veré en Grimmauld Place?

- Por supuesto…

Y en ese momento cuando Harry le besó la mejilla, fue uno de esos momentos que se te graban en la mente, era feliz, completamente feliz, Harry la amaba, ella a él y estaban juntos, nada podía estar mal ¿O sí?

Pero con la nieve cayendo, las pocas estrellas que se veían, las luces iluminando el lugar, el castillo brillando, era perfecto, absolutamente perfecto y todo lo otro podía esperar.

--------------------

- No quiero que te vayas…

- Tengo que estar con mi familia Harry…

- ¿Cuándo irás a Grimmauld Place?

- ¿Cuando me suelten? –respondió riendo.

Estaban en el compartimiento con Ron, Luna, Ginny y Neville que volvía a casa de su tío. La pelirroja los miraba por encima de un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja completamente furiosa ¡Como seguían con la farsa! ¡Ella ya lo sabía! ¡Draco había escuchado a Ron hablar con Harry! Y una compañera de curso había comentado escuchar que Hermione y Luna hablaban de lo mismo durante el partido de Quidditch. Harry y Hermione estaban juntos solo para ponerla celosa a ella, y para que ella volviera con Harry.

Bueno… ella les tenía una respuesta: ESTABA CELOSA y QUERIA VOLVER CON HARRY. Había incluso acabado todo con Draco, por más que le había dolido, pero Harry y ella estaban hechos el uno para el otro, desde la primera vez que lo vio, lo supo. No iba a negar que Draco llenaba más su corazón de lo que su mente quería aceptar, e incluso a pesar que lo negaba estaba completamente enamorada del Slytherin que había cautivado cada uno de sus momentos, pero… ¿Por qué sentía tantas cosas por Harry? ¿Si estaba enamorada de Draco? ¡¿Por qué seguía pensando en Harry?!

Cerró los ojos, no podía ver lo meloso que se veía el parcito adelante suyo y al lado. Era una tortura. Necesitaba dormir.

- ¡Hey Harry!

- ¿Qué? –preguntó saliendo de la conversación con Hermione en la cual ambos reían para prestar atención a su amigo.

- ¿Te dijo Remus que pasaríamos la vacaciones con ustedes?

- No…

- La Madriguera esta siendo fumigada.

- Que pena…

Ginny escuchaba atentamente. Hermione no estaría en Grimmauld Place hasta pasada Navidad, ellos la celebrarían con Harry y Remus, sería la oportunidad perfecta para hacer que Harry dejara el acto y estaría libre desde el 25 a la media noche, perfecto. Y con una sonrisa, siguió durmiendo.

- ¿Luna?

- ¿Sí?

- Tú pasas la Navidad sola con tus papá ¿Cierto? –continuó Harry.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… si no quieren pasarla sola, vengan para Nochebuena, entre más mejor, puedes preguntarle a la Señora Weasley como llegar, estoy seguro que Remus mandará lo necesario.

- ¡Fantástico! Le preguntaré a papá.

- Esta bien… -le sonrió y se alegró al ver la cara de absoluta felicidad en Ron.

- Harry… tenemos que ir a las rondas por el tren –le avisó Hermione poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Tenemos que ir? –hizo mueca.

- Así es… -se acercó y le susurró en el oído- Además, no hace nada de mal una desviación ¿No crees?

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Y sonriendo se puso de pie para seguirla por la puerta del compartimiento.

--------------------

Los días pasaban completamente lentos sin la compañía de Hermione, y era un verdadero calvario no tenerla cerca, porque Ginny cada vez intentaba hacer movidas. El chico no sabía donde esconderse.

Estaba encerrado en lo que era la habitación de Sirius miró su muñeca, el medio corazón brillaba con dorado y azul, o eso es lo que descifró por la mezcla '_Me ama y me extraña, perfecta combinación_' pensó sonriendo. Ya era Noche Buena y en unas cuantas horas estaría completamente libre, libre para amarrarse otra vez y a su gusto de manera definitiva.

Hermione sostenía el medio corazón colgando en frente de sus ojos, brillaba con la misma mezcla que el de Harry y cada vez que lo veía de ese color algo le bajaba por la espina y la hacía sonreír.

- ¿Qué es eso Hermione? –su mamá le preguntó sonriendo mientras entraba a la habitación.

- Me lo dio Harry…

- ¿Están saliendo o algo por el estilo?

Hermione asintió emocionada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Felicitaciones! –le dijo abrazándola.

- Gracias –la castaña se sonrojó.

- ¿Por qué brilla?

- Es una cadena mágica, él tiene la otra mitad, es como el estado de nuestros corazones, varía según el color, esto significa que me ama y me extraña.

Su mamá sonrió, siempre le había agradado Harry, por lo que contaba Hermione sobre sus tíos se sorprendía lo bien que había crecido.

- ¿Y como crees que esta el de él?

- ¿Igual? –dijo sonriendo.

- Te propongo algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cenas hoy en la noche con la familia y te puedes ir a la medianoche luego que entreguemos los regalos. Puedes hacer esa cosa de aparecerte ¿Cierto?

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó emocionada.

- Por supuesto…

- ¿Y papá?

- Yo me encargo de él.

- ¡Gracias mamá! –se lanzó a abrazarla.

- De nada mi vida. Ahora ve y arregla tu bolso. Yo te daré algo de dinero si necesitas.

- Muchas gracias…

Y en un rato estaba de pie dentro de su clóset separando la ropa que necesitaría.

--------------------

- Buenas noches a todos –se despidió Harry poniéndose de pie- La cena estuvo deliciosa señora Weasley.

- Gracias querido. ¿Pero seguro que no quieres quedarte a tomar el té?

- No, tengo que enviar una lechuza.

Ron tosió soltando Hermione en el medio. Antes que alguien comenzara a hacer preguntas salió de la cocina sonriendo y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Entró a la habitación que era de Sirius, había decidido quedarse definitivamente ahí, además Ron y Luna habían pasado toda la tarde en su habitación. Tomó un pergamino y decidió enviarle el regalo alternativo que le había comprado a Hermione, un libro avanzado sobre Aritmancia. Estaba seguro que le encantaría. Mientras veía a Hedwig marcharse y desaparecer volvió a mirar el corazón que se mantenía en los mismos tonos, tomó asiento en la cama y se estiró.

Estaba cayendo en un sueño tan profundo que no sintió la puerta abrirse lentamente. Sólo reaccionó cuando un peso al lado de él hizo que se hundiera la cama, se sentó rápidamente y tomó la varita convocando un _lumos_.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Shh…

- ¿Ginny? Te pregunté que haces aquí…

- No tienes que hablar. Ya es 25, Feliz Navidad, ya eres libre.

- ¿Libre?

- De la lista. No tienes que seguir fingiendo.

- Ginny--

- Se que lo hiciste todo para que volviéramos… y funcionó –le sonrió nerviosa.

- Ginny, tienes que oírme…--

- No hay nada que oír, aprendí la lección.

Y en un pestañear de ojos la pelirroja cerró la distancia entre ambos y lo besó. Al principio Harry se quedó absolutamente estático, pero su cerebro funcionó al instante. Ginny lo estaba besando, lo estaba besando la persona causante de todo esto, por la cual todo había comenzado, y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a responder. No porque tenía sentimientos más que los que una persona tiene después de _querer_ tanto tiempo a otra, si no la besaba para asegurarse que ya nada había, que todo lo que sentía era cariño, pero no amor. Y no podía creer que todo se esfumara tan rápido, el problema es que tal vez nunca estuvieron enamorados, de la manera que él pensó al menos. Pero un portazo los separó.

Harry respiraba entrecortadamente. Y se puso de pie. Abrió la puerta y miró por el pasillo, estaba vacío, siento algo en su pie, un corazón de cristal, con tonos dorados y celestes ¿Se le había caído? Levantó la muñeca, pero ahí estaba, dorado y… verde con una pequeña pinta de negro.

Hermione…

Harry corrió con todo lo que podía tenía que encontrarla, probablemente se dirigió al único punto de aparición que la casa tenía ahora, la cocina.

Pero había gente. Estaba Remus conversando con el Señor Weasley.

- ¿Pasa algo Harry? –preguntó el último merodeador.

- ¡¿Han visto a Hermione?!

- ¿Hermione? –dijo extrañado el señor Weasley- Ella esta con sus padres.

Harry no escuchó nada más, salió de la casa corriendo a donde siempre usaban para salir si no era por la cocina, el parque cerca de la casa.

Una fuerte lluvia caía sobre él, mojándolo completamente, sinceramente el frío era lo último que le importaba… y entonces la vio, ahí estaba, en una banca en la plaza, bajo un árbol, a pesar de que estuviera lloviendo fuerte, las ramas y hojas la mantenían más seca. Tenía un bolso a un lado.

- Hermione…

Ella se paró inmediatamente con los ojos rojos, estaba llorando, era difícil saberlo con tanta lluvia, pero él la conocía.

- Aléjate de mí… -Hermione dijo mientras retrocedía cuando él intentó acercarse.

- No es lo que piensas.

- ¡Esta vez no tengo un estúpido hechizo para comprobarlo, Harry!

- ¡Pero--

- ¡Esta vez no fue un error! ¡Tu varita estaba prendida y la estabas besando de vuelta! ¡No inventes! ¡Y no sigas mintiéndome!

- ¿En verdad crees que no te amo? ¡El corazón te lo dice!

- ¡Es un objeto Harry! ¡Puede equivocarse! ¡Además perfectamente puedes quererla a ella también! ¡Tú me lo dijiste! ¡Estabas confundido respecto a Ginny!

- ¡Eso intentaba comprobar!

- ¡¿COMPROBAR?! ¡¿La respuesta estaba en su garganta?!

La lluvia los mojaba por completo, el pelo de Hermione caía lacio y estaba tiritando de frío. Harry quería abrazarla, decirle que no era lo que pensaba, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar que le creyera.

Sin pensarlo se acercó y la besó, tratando de hacerle entender todo mediante ese beso. Pero las manos de Hermione lo empujaron desde el pecho, la sujetó desde los brazos, pero cuando ella logró separarse lo que siguió fue una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla izquierda. El chico se la tapó con la mano, había dolido más de lo normal con el agua. Y cuando volvió a mirarla una varita apuntaba a su garganta.

Los ojos de Hermione demostraban determinación y ahora sabía como debió haberse sentido Bellatrix Lestrange cuando Hermione le lanzó el _crucio _luego de enterarse que había sido ella quien había torturado a sus padres. Todos habían tenido que sanar mentalmente por algo durante la guerra, eso había sido de lo cual Hermione tuvo que recuperarse.

Eran tan desafiantes que llegaban a dar miedo y Harry tragó saliva. La voz de Hermione sonó suave y peligrosa, de manera amenazante, tan suave que de no ser porque estaban a meros centímetros Harry no hubiera escuchado absolutamente nada con la lluvia que caía.

- Ya tienes todo lo que querías Potter –murmuró, si el tono de voz que usó le dolía, el hecho que lo llamó por su apellido le partió el corazón y la miró desconsolado- No necesito, ni quiero nada, que tenga que ver contigo, cumplí mi misión, te ayudé a sobrevivir durante todos estos años siendo tu mejor amiga come-libros y conseguí recuperar tu novia perfecta, atlética, bonita, popular y amante del Quidditch.

Él la miró con los ojos con lágrimas. Hermione no podía estar hablándole de esa manera.

- ¡Y me harté! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡Me cansé! –soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, y lo único que Harry quería era limpiárselas y llevarla a la casa- Pero no me busques, porque no quiero que lo hagas, no vayas a mi casa porque no quiero que sepan y no estaré ahí, al menos que ellos piensen que sigues siendo el chico tan amable que creen que eres, y cuando volvamos al colegio… nos comunicaremos sólo como compañeros de clase y Premios Anuales, porque lo _último_ que seremos será amigos.

Harry bajó la cabeza.

Cuando la levantó Hermione había desaparecido. Desconsolado se sentó donde antes había estado su bolso y sin ánimos de nada se quedó bajo la lluvia, mirando todo destruirse a su alrededor.

--------------------

No supo quién lo llevó a casa, ni como volvió o cuando. Pero cuando despertó ya estaba en Grimmauld Place, la garganta le dolía, estaba congestionado y cuando respiró, tosió tanto que el dolor de cabeza aumento no dejándolo ver claramente. No le hubiera sorprendido saber que tenía fiebre.

- ¿Hermione?

- Harry… soy yo… -era Ginny.

Él chico se alejó un poco.

- ¿Harry? Hermione está donde sus padres. ¿De qué hablas?

- Yo…--

- No te preocupes… yo te cuidaré, verás que todo saldrá bien. Toma, tus gafas.

Harry se las puso, la pelirroja estaba sentada en una silla a su lado.

- Remus te trajo anoche, era algo tarde y se preocuparon porque no volvías, te dejó esta poción para cuando despertaras, te sentirás mejor –con un poco de ayuda lo bebió.

- Gracias…

- No hay de que… soy tu novia ¿no? –y le sonrió.

- Sobre eso… Ginny… yo no se que decir--

- No hay nada que decir, ambos cometimos errores y los hemos arreglado, me asusté como corriste ayer, pero entiendo, estabas nervioso.

- Ginny… yo no quiero volver contigo.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Que no puedo.

- ¿Es por Hermione?

- Gran parte –admitió.

- ¡Pero ella se ofreció para ayudarnos! –saltó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Escúchame! ¡Hermione y yo estábamos saliendo de verdad! –el gritar sólo lo hizo toser aún más, se acostó de nuevo en la cama.

- ¿A que te refieres de verdad? –preguntó la chica con miedo.

- Lo acepto… comenzamos para que tú te pusieras celosa, pero-- llegó un punto en que verdad me enamoré de ella…

- Harry…

- La amo Ginny…

- Lo siento… yo no sabía—

Su voz se ahogó y miró al suelo para esconder la mirada vidriosa que comenzaba a aparecer.

- No te preocupes, ya no importa demasiado, no quiere hablarme y dudo que lo haga, no la escuchaste anoche cuando me-- cuando terminó conmigo.

- Entonces… ¿En verdad estuvo aquí? –sus ojos eran de sorpresa.

- Sí…

- Esto significa… ¿No tenemos ninguna posibilidad?

- No lo sé Ginny, estoy confundido, me duele la cabeza y me siento horrible… Esperemos que pase el tiempo ¿Esta bien?

- Sí… no te preocupes… Nos vemos Harry.

- Nos vemos…

Ginny dejó la habitación y Harry miró su muñeca, el corazón no sólo decía que lo amaba, que estaba molesta y que comenzaba a odiarlo, si no también tenía un tinte celeste '_Me extraña_' y ese pequeño color le recuperó toda la esperanza.

--------------------

Afortunadamente Ron logró entenderlo, Harry estaba completamente aterrorizado, Ron era un ciego a veces y muy celoso, consideraba a Ginny y Hermione sus hermanas, y a pesar de que Harry era como otro hermano para él, las mujeres eran más importantes.

El chico le explicó todo al pelirrojo, al final Ron parecía más que deprimido, desde que todo había comenzado, lo que más había temido había sido el quiebre del trío, habían logrado sobrevivir una guerra juntos, pero sólo un par de meses como adolescentes comunes y corrientes y todo destrozado, hasta Voldemort como amenaza era mejor, al menos se mantenían unidos.

Los dos chicos estaban desolados, Harry más que Ron. Pero el pelirrojo había intentado enviar cartas a Hermione, y no respondía ni una sola. Ninguno quería llamar a la casa de los Granger, porque de hacerlo los culparían y se enojarían con ella, probablemente ellos estaban seguros que Hermione se quedaría hasta el final de las vacaciones en Grimmauld Place, y en cuanto al resto de la familia, hicieron jurar a Ginny que no soltaría ninguna palabra.

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente y Harry miraba ambos corazones tratando de unirlos, pero por alguna razón se repelían. ¿Era alguna clase de señal? No tenía idea, nunca leyó el catálogo, cuando lo compró la vendedora comenzó a explicarlo, pero él le dijo que estaba apurado y la persona que lo recibiría sabía todo lo necesario.

Después de merodear en la opción una y otra vez decidió enviarle el medio corazón correspondiente, al menos alguna manera que Hermione se enterara como se sentía. Le dio indicaciones estrictas a Hedwig que tenía que hacer que ella se quedara con la cadena y que consiguiera lo que fuese como evidencia de que ella estaba bien, si era posible del lugar en que se quedaba. Tenía que encontrarla.

Hedwig volvió el día después, sin cadena y con una hoja de un libro y una cinta color azul. Se alivió al ver que Hermione no devolvió la cadena, pero el temor que la hubiera botado lo comenzó a llenar, de una u otra forma ella vería el color dorado y azul. Pero lo que lo aterrorizó fue el trozo de hoja que Hedwig había sacado. La primera plana de un libro que llevaba como título… "La Historia de Hogwarts" '_¡MERLIN! Ahora si me va a matar…_' pensó mientras se dejaba caer en la cama abatido.

¡Como Hedwig había roto el libro favorito de Hermione! Gimoteaba en su mente, pero un pensamiento lo atacó, Hedwig lo había traído... ¡Porque era lo único que Hermione cuidaría con su vida, y donde estuviera ese libro, estaría ella! Una sonrisa inundó su rostro '_¿Por qué tengo una lechuza tan inteligente? ¿Y esta cinta azul?_' Harry la miró y estudió… Ravenclaw… Hermione se estaba quedando con alguien de Ravenclaw. ¡Más le valía que fuera Padma! ¡Porque si se enteraba por ahí que se estaba quedando con Michael Corner la mataba!

'_¿Soy yo o me están dando celos por primera vez? No es la primera vez que me dan por ella… pero es la primera vez que me dan celos siendo su novio… o ex novio… Tengo que recuperarla_'

Y así el tiempo pasó, sin ninguna noticia de Hermione, le mandó una carta por día, sin recibir ninguna respuesta, y se comenzó a juntar con Ginny, cuando estaban sin atados de por medio la pasaba bastante bien con ella. Además Ron estaba demasiado ocupado con Luna y con sus propias preocupaciones sobre Hermione como para andar pasando rato con él.

Y sin darse cuenta la vuelta a Hogwarts había llegado y con ello el temor de ver de nuevo a Hermione. Su reacción y si actuaría tan fríamente como lo había sido la noche en el parque.

Mientras se ponía los calcetines miraba alternativamente el corazón, el leve tono negro había desaparecido hace días, al menos no lo odiaba, pero si estaba lastimada y eso le dolía más a él. Ron entró a la habitación.

- ¿Estás listo?

- En un segundo…

- ¿Has pensado que le dirás?

- Que ella haga el primer movimiento.

- Eso es lo mejor. ¿Vas a desayunar?

- No creo… me compraré algo en el tren…

- Esta bien… yo le digo a mamá. Nos vemos en un rato.

Con un gesto de cabeza Harry terminó de abrocharse los zapatos y se estiró en su cama.

--------------------

Volver a la estación le dolía el estómago. Se alejó todo lo posible de Ginny para que Hermione no pensara algo errado, pero en el intento de alejarse de Ginny algo lo dejo congelado en el punto que estaba, con los ojos desorbitados, estaba pasmado y sorprendido.

'_Hermione esta besando a Ernie McMillan. REPITO. Hermione esta besando a Ernie McMillan. NO COMPRENDO. ¡Hermione esta besando a McMillan!_' Cuando se disponía a ir a golpear al desgraciado, un brazo lo detuvo, volvió a golpear también a quien lo detenía, pero al girar vio a Ron.

- No creo que eso haga bien Harry… Hermione terminará aún más enojada contigo –le dijo entre dientes.

- ¡Pero lo esta besando! –susurró frenético.

- Sí… y ella cree que la engañaste con mi hermana. Déjala. Ya encontraremos la forma.

Harry se soltó con fuerza de Ron y con toda el poder de voluntad que le quedaba entró a un compartimiento golpeando la puerta tan fuerte que tuvo que realizar un _reparo_, el vidrio se había trizado en el esquina.

Se sentó mirando por la ventana, el tren estático. Probablemente Ron había subido su baúl, realmente no se había preocupado de nada, y no le importaba, la imagen de Hermione besando a McMillan se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Miró su muñeca, dorado, celeste y verde; amor, añoro y dolor, tal vez si estaba roto después de todo. '_Hermione no jugaría con alguien por hacerme celoso, lo que nosotros hacíamos era algo que habíamos acordado, ella es demasiado noble para jugar con McMillan de esa manera… ¡McMillan! ¿No se podía conseguir alguien mejor? NO, no había nadie_ _mejor_'

Ron entró al compartimiento con Luna y Neville los siguió detrás, ambos se sentaron igual que la vez anterior, cuando iban de vacaciones, cuando todo estaba bien y él estaba riendo con la broma que Hermione le decía y luego se encerraban en el baño para 'actividades recreativas' ¿Por qué no todo podía volver a ser como en ese entonces?

¿Iba a tener que aguantar la indiferencia de Hermione por todo el castillo? ¿Aunque compartieran habitación y clases? ¿Mesa y casa? ¿Lo odiaría por el resto de su vida? ¿Lo seguiría llamando Potter? Probablemente… ese día en el parque nunca lo olvidaría.

Tenía la cara pegada al vidrio mirando el paisaje que ya se movía '_¿Cuándo partió el tren?_' La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, y no se hubiera preocupado quien fuera de no ser que era la voz de la persona que lo tenía en ese estado miserable.

- ¡Buen día a todos! ¿Tuvieron unas buenas vacaciones? –preguntó una Hermione completamente radiante. Harry y Ron se miraron con la boca abierta.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Wow. Este capitulo me gusta, marca otra parte más dentro del fic y la que ya será su final. Les aviso que lamentablemente… quedan capítulo 8 y 9 y luego un epilogo y se termina. Lástima cuando las cosas no dan para más, no puedo forzar una historia, pero aunque tenga tan pocos capítulos ¡Estoy tan feliz con la retribución que mis queridos lectores me han entregado!_

_¡Los adoro! Salto y grito de felicidad cada vez que leo un nuevo review. Pero esto sólo me deja en incertidumbre a mi teoría de reviews. Hay dos opciones después de esto. Una, a ustedes les encanta como escribo y como empecé a escribir desde Alguien Como Tú y recibiré tan buena retribución en una siguiente historia, o dos… ustedes aman la trama y por eso la respuesta. Cualquiera de las dos me siento más que halagada pero ya que estamos por llegar al fin, me gustaría que no se rindan conmigo. Mi cabeza trabaja más rápido que mis manos y si pudieran ver lo rápido que escribo en teclado… hay gente que se sorprende. Les puedo decir que ideas para fics Harry y Hermione aparecen en mi mente a cada rato y tengo tantas historias que no me acordaría de todas. Así que por favor… no me olviden, prometo entregarles excelente trabajo en el futuro, no como antiguamente trabajaba con inconsistencias. Si pueden notar aquí fueron poca las veces que fallé y los capítulos han sido decentemente largos ¿Cierto?_

_Bueno… cambiando de tema. Adoré los títulos de los últimos capítulos contando este. Eran armas de doble filo, me refiero a que podías pensar cualquier cosa, en este igual y de hecho pasan ambas cosas. Se rompe la ilusión de la falsa relación HHR y se rompe la ilusión de una verdadera. No quiero que sean injustos con mi niño lindo. Harry es un adolescente, todos somos humanos y aunque lo parezca él no es perfecto y lo amo así. Incluso entre más escribo mis historias menos perfección le doy a él, porque para mí, nadie lo es. Les aseguró que eventualmente las cosas se solucionan y en cuanto a McMillan (¿Notaron lo rápido que paso de Ernie a McMillan en la mente de Harry?) todo tiene explicación, al igual que la 'actitud' de Hermione._

_Espero que les haya gustado y no dejaré spoilers ya que estamos en la recta final. Pero si les daré el sumario completo a mi próxima historia. Tiene humor, romance, drama y acción. Es más seria que está en ciertos aspectos, escrita en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Hermione y aunque parezca song-fic no lo es, sólo tiene las estrofas al comienzo y nada más. Ese fic está completamente terminado y listo para publicarse y lo comenzaré o al epílogo de ACT o a la semana siguiente para que si quieren continuar con las aventuras de mis Harrys y Hermiones me visiten ahí también, prometo no decepcionarlos._

**Sumario Completo**

**ECLIPSE TOTAL DE CORAZÓN**

Este es nuestro escape. Y yo acepté a ayudarlo, pero hasta Hermione Granger se le acaba la paciencia, incluso con Harry Potter.

En la búsqueda de los horcruxes el estrés se apodera de Harry y Hermione a niveles inesperados, y sólo se tienen el uno al otro… ¿Con que idea podrían salir? Muchas ideas, pero sólo una podía lastimar y confundir tanto a cuatro personas, dos pelirrojos entre ellos.

_Aunque parezca que es totalmente drama, no lo es, y hasta yo encontraba riéndome de vez en cuando. Apreciaría que me dijeran en los reviews que les parece la idea, al igual que aquí, cuando termine con ETDC, que es un fic de 7 capítulos si mal no recuerdo, daré los sumarios de la historia que vendrá que no estoy muy segura porque tengo varias que están al filo de su fin, probablemente será una llamada SI TU ME MIRAS, pero eso lo verán en un futuro muy cercano, así que no los molesto más con esta larga y tediosa nota de autores, nos vemos y recuerden el sorteo. Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes, nos vemos la próxima semana, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y orgullosa también._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**

PS: Ah lo olvidaba! Hace muy poco en mi LiveJournal publique una entrada de cómo se me ocurrió la idea de este fic, si les interesa saberla vayan a mi homepage que aparece en mi perfil de y lo encontrarán. Eso… nos vemos!


	8. Conociendo a Hermione

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

Idea de la lista basada en One Tree Hill, capitulo 3x06 "_Locked Hearts and Hand Grenades_"

**Aviso**

Las cursivas en '' son pensamientos.

En Notas de Autora, podrán encontrar spoilers de mi nuevo fic, disfrútenlo.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**ALGUIEN COMO TÚ**

**Capitulo Ocho **

**Conociendo a Hermione**

Luna que estaba enterada sobre todo el problema durante las vacaciones y al parecer Neville también, miraron a Hermione igual de perplejos que Harry y Ron, el silencio inundó el lugar. Hermione los miró extrañados y tomó el asiento al lado de Harry.

- Acabo de preguntar algo ¿Me escucharon?

Harry movió la cabeza y se giró para estar más cómodo.

- ¿Hermione? –preguntó en extrañeza.

- ¿Cambié mi cara que no me reconoces? –le lanzó una sonrisa confundida.

La miró… no, seguía siendo igual de hermosa, pero tenía unos cuantos visos en el cabello, no le quedaban mal y estaba mucho más controlado que antes, con ondulaciones más formadas.

- Te arreglaste el cabello… -habló Harry sin creer que ella le estaba hablando.

- Sí… Hace una semana. Pero todavía no me responden… -dijo con un tono decaído.

- ¡¿NO ME RESPONDEN?! –gritó Ron.

Esta si que iba a ser una pelea. Hermione saltó y se escondió un poco en el asiento, al parecer la chica no tenía ganas de discutir.

- ¡¿NO ME RESPONDEN?!

- Ronald…

- Ahora no Luna.

Con un movimiento de varita Ron selló la puerta y probablemente la silenció. Esta iba a ser una larga discusión.

- ¿Quieres decirme como preguntas eso? ¡Siendo que te mandamos cartas durante las dos semanas y no tuviste ni siquiera la decencia de asegurar que estas VIVA!

El pelirrojo estaba rojo. La arteria le palpitaba.

- Pero creí que lo sabían… Hedwig rompió la primera hoja de "Historia de Hogwarts" ¡Creí que sería suficiente! –miró a Harry- A todo esto ¿Dónde está?

El chico buscó entre su túnica y le entregó el papel completamente liso luego de un pequeño golpe de varita, su estado era de demasiada incredulidad para actuar como Ron.

- Gracias – le sonrió, pero no era una de esas sonrisas que lo dejaban colgado, si no de esas que se les da a cualquier persona que conoces en la calle, en ese momento Harry volvió a deprimirse.

- Esta bien… así lo supimos… Pero me preguntas como la pasamos ¡Si estuve escribiéndote todo el tiempo! ¡¡Harry escribía una carta por día y te las mandaba como tonto!! ¡Y NI SIQUIERA LAS LEISTE!

Hermione se incomodó por unos segundos, pero se repuso en un instante.

- Bueno… claro que no… estuve ocupada…

- ¿Cómo estás tan tranquila Hermione? –le preguntó más suave tratando de conseguir explicación.

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté? ¿Histérica como tú?

- ¿Te desmemorizaron o olvidaste todo sobre el 25?

La chica miró brevemente a Harry y enfrentó a Ron otra vez.

- Claro que no lo olvidé, Ron… sólo… estudié la situación un poco más. No fue nada…

Esas palabras fueron las que hicieron el interruptor de Harry funcionar y esta vez ser él el histérico.

- ¡¿NADA?! ¡¿Eso soy para ti?! ¡¿NADA?! –exigió rojo.

- Claro que no eres nada Harry… eres… realmente no estoy segura que eres, un buen amigo por muchos años y mi novio de mentira por dos meses y mi novio de verdad por menos de un día.

- ¿ESO SOY PARA TI?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Además tú y yo sabemos que te morías por estar con Ginny… para que hacer tanto atado.

- ¿Yo y Ginny?

- Ginny y yo… -murmuró Hermione corrigiendo.

- ¡Como sea! ¡Te largaste, me trataste como basura y ni siquiera me escuchaste! ¡Tendrías que haber esperado a que te explicara, pero lo único que hiciste fue insultarme!

- Estaba herida y lo lamento, pero que le vamos a hacer son cosas de la vida, hay que avanzar.

- ¿AVANZAR? ¡Esto no me dice que hay que avanzar! –le levantó la muñeca mostrando el medio corazón.

Luna lo miró con aire soñador.

- ¿Le regalaste un corazón de cristal? ¡Eso es lo más románti-- Luna se detuvo ante la mirada de impaciencia de Ron- Lo siento –murmuró.

Neville estaba en silencio al rincón mirando muy interesado una planta.

- Ya te dije que estaba roto. De hecho boté el que me diste.

Harry la miró desolado, y sintió un nudo en la garganta, estaba seguro que tenía los ojos cristalinos, porque la expresión de Hermione se suavizó por unos segundos, para luego volver al aire impasible.

- ¿Sabes que? –le preguntó, mientras se levantaba la muñeca y rompía la cadena con fuerza- Tampoco me importa, creo que este también esta roto. Bótalo. – y se lo tiró en la falda, con la varita abrió la puerta y desapareció tras un fuerte portazo que trizó por segunda vez el vidrio.

Hermione se encogió con el sonido.

- ¿Vas a seguir gritándome? Porque quede de ver a Ernie en un rato más.

Ron la miró completamente pasmado. Luna movió la varita para arreglar el vidrio.

- Sabes Hermione, en realidad ya no me importa, no me interesa, te había entendido, porque escuché lo que me dijo Harry, y a pesar que iba finalmente favorecerte me arrepiento. No te mereces la lástima de nadie, no de la manera que lo has tratado y no de la manera que te estás comportando. Creí que eras un poco más comprensiva y madura y tenías tu política de escuchar todos los puntos de vista. Pero me equivoque.

Ron salió con un tercer portazo, pero más suave. Neville se puso de pie.

- Lo lamento, Hermione… dales tiempo, creo que necesitas hablar con Luna.

La castaña asintió y una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Sin querer comenzó a llorar tanto que los hombros le tiritaban con fuerza, Luna se sentó a su lado a abrazarla.

- ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No sabes lo difícil que fue eso para mí! –logró decir entre sollozos.

Luna le acarició la espalda calmándola. Cuando la Premio Anual estaba más tranquila Luna se sentó al frente.

- ¿Qué pasó Hermione? ¿Dónde estuviste?

- En la casa de Mandy…

- ¿Brocklehurst? –la miró extrañada.

Hermione asintió.

- Logramos hacernos amigas antes de salir de vacaciones, el día del baile.

- Por eso no tenía los granos… -habló comprendiendo la interrogante.

- No podía dejarla así, la hubieras visto como lloraba.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- ¿Y que pasó con Harry?

- Cuando llegué a Grimmauld Place estaba besando a Ginny, y no la estaba confundiendo conmigo, la estaba besando y se estaban sosteniendo la cabeza. Luna… él la ESTABA besando.

- Pero…

- Se que excusa tiene, pero para mí no es suficiente. No lo es. Así de simple, tengo dignidad y ni siquiera Harry Potter tiene el derecho de pisarla.

- Hermione… Harry estuvo enfermo casi todas las vacaciones, la noche que te fuiste la pasó en la calle. Remus lo encontró durmiendo en la banca.

- Pero--

- Tenía fiebre, y nadie sabía que tú habías ido, sólo Ron, Ginny y yo.

- No me hables de ella ahora.

- Hermione… no ha pasado nada entre ellos, Harry le dijo que no podía.

La chica bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Botaste la mitad del corazón?

Hermione negó y se metió la mano dentro de la blusa sacando la cadena plateada con un corazón de cristal de color dorado brillante y que ahora mostraba una fuerte tonalidad verde.

- Veo que no esta roto, porque aunque Harry esté muy enamorado de ti, en verdad esta molesto y dolido con lo que le hiciste.

- No puedo estar vulnerable con él de nuevo Luna. Me dañó, me dolió lo que hizo y si lo llegó a perdonar, no será de inmediato, incluso dudo poder ser su mejor amiga de nuevo.

Otro silencio las inundó.

- ¿Y esto que tienes con Ernie?

- No es nada serio. Con Mandy salimos mucho durante las vacaciones, resulta que sus familias son amigas, por eso lo eligió para la lista, de una u otra forma nos encontramos y el me invitó a salir, estaba tan desesperada con sacarme a Harry de la cabeza que accedí y terminé en una cita con él, nos besamos y al otro día otro cita y otra cita y otra más. No es mi novio… no es nada serio.

- Ya veo… lo estás usando para vengarte de Harry.

- ¡No! Nunca haría eso, no lo estoy usando, pero si me está ayudando a despejar mi mente.

- ¿Qué harás con la devolución de Harry?

Hermione titubeó. Y se lo entregó.

- Conociéndolo lo va a querer de vuelta, entrégasela.

Luna lo guardó.

- Ahora si me disculpas me voy a la reunión de Prefectos, tenemos que asistir y dudo que Harry vaya. Por favor explícale todo a Ron. En el fondo él entenderá, sólo no estaba lista para hacerlo yo.

- No te preocupes. Lo haré.

- Gracias Luna. Eres una excelente amiga.

- No hay de qué.

--------------------

- Buenos días Harry…

Él levantó la mirada y la bajó al ver que era Hermione que bajaba a la sala privada.

- ¿Estás con el trato del silencio?

- De eso sabes bastante –murmuró.

- No me critiques de esa manera, estaba herida…

- No herida lo suficiente, porque te veo de lo mejor con McMillan.

- Él es un amigo.

- Claro… -Harry sonrió con sarcasmo- Hermione besa siempre a sus amigos en la boca. Yo debería saberlo con experticia ¿No?

- Harry… tú y yo teníamos un trato, yo te ayudaba a recuperar a Ginny y listo… todo eso del amor… una confusión, estabas vulnerable y necesitado, nada más, nada menos –la castaña le sonrió- Deberías aprovechar a Ginny, ayer Malfoy no la trató muy bien.

- ¿Te estás escuchando? –la miró exasperado.

- Claro… he pensado esto demasiado, y debemos continuar con nuestras vidas, se que fui dura ayer y la noche del parque… pero, no quiero perderte Harry… no como amigo, al menos…

Él asintió desganado.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con los deberes?

- Sinceramente intentaré volver a ser tu amigo, pero no pienso recibir tu ayuda otra vez –y con eso el ojiverde se paró.

Hermione se tiró en el sillón bufando. '_Esto será más difícil de lo que creí_'

Ese día pasó lento, para ambos, todo el castillo se había enterado de que la "Pareja Perfecta" ya no era pareja, y que al parecer ni amigos, pero se trataban con respeto, al menos.

Y ese día se convirtió en dos y a la vez en tres y luego en semanas. Harry pasaba todo su tiempo en la sala común Gryffindor, Hermione en la biblioteca con Mandy o a veces Luna, ambos cenaban y se dirigían directo a sus habitaciones, sin ningún contacto más que 'Buenas noches', los estaba matando a ambos.

Menos se veían cuando Harry decidió salir con Ginny, Hermione seguía con su relación de 'amistad' con Ernie. Y el chico cada vez que los veía tenía que salir de la habitación o no respondería por sus actos. Muchas veces buscaba a Ginny. Y para ser sinceros a pesar de que estaban 'saliendo', no hacían nada. Sí, la había besado un par de veces, pero ambos descargaban sus frustraciones de una manera u otra, por lo general iban a los terrenos o a la sala de los menesteres y se quedaban en un silencio reconfortante o conversaban de sus problemas, casi en un estilo terapéutico, y estaba bien. Todos creían que habían vuelto, incluso Hermione y ellos se sentían en una especie de compañía.

Hermione intentaba querer más a Ernie, pero no podía, le gustaba conversar con él, le relajaba, no era como conversar con Harry, pero a veces se acercaba y eso le traía recuerdos y la alegraba, porque cada vez que veía a Harry y Ginny riendo su depresión aumentaba de una manera impresionante.

Y ninguno estaba listo para abandonar todo por completo, en secreto guardaban sus medios corazones y todas las noches los miraban antes de irse a dormir, ya ninguno estaba verde, sólo dorado y celeste. Harry lo había recuperado por Luna, la rubia se lo dejó encima de la mesa, porque él le dijo que no estaba interesado, pero si que lo estaba, apenas la Ravenclaw se fue, tomó la cadena, se dirigió a su habitación y lo guardo en una cajita que tenía cosas preciadas.

La castaña descubrió que la mejor manera de dirigir sus frustraciones era entrenando, recordando la idea de Harry, decidió comenzar a prepararse para la Academia de Aurores, pasara lo que pasara entre ellos, ella iba a asistir igual. Y si no estaba en la sala de los menesteres ejercitando, cosa que había avanzado bastante, estaba en la biblioteca, haciendo investigaciones y repasando para los EXTASIS.

Harry se relajaba con la única cosa que siempre lo ayudaba… Quidditch, o en su efecto volar, arriba olvidaba absolutamente todo. Practicaba tantas horas que a veces llegaba sólo a dormir y era mucho más beneficioso para él, ya que no pasaba horas pensando en Hermione. Y al pensar en ella decidió comenzar a estudiar, tenía que prepararse para los EXTASIS, el quería ser Auror y para conseguirlo, necesitaba buenas calificaciones, por lo que en las tardes se encerraba en cualquier lugar libre de Hermione y estudiaba horas.

- ¿Sabes que es lo frustrante Luna?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Todo este círculo amoroso!

- ¿De que hablas?

- Comencé todo este asunto de la lista para librar a Hogwarts de dramas amorosos ¿Cierto? –comenzó a explicar Hermione, Luna asintió- Y al final ¡Yo terminé con el lío amoroso más grande!

Luna rió suavemente.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Es completamente loco! Yo amo a Harry, Harry ama a Ginny, Ginny a Malfoy, Malfoy a Mandy, Mandy a Ernie y Ernie a mí.

Y sí uno se ponía a analizar la situación, si que era un verdadero círculo. Últimamente Malfoy había comenzado a encontrarse con Mandy, frecuentemente y Ginny se ponía celosa, y Harry la intentaba calmar, mientras Hermione los miraba enojada, y Ernie la intentaba calmar a ella y Mandy trataba de sacarle a Ernie de encima. ¿Locura? ¡Sí! Hay que analizarlo tres veces para entenderlo.

- ¡Es un círculo vicioso! –exclamó la castaña escondiendo su cabeza entre los hombros.

Hermione había aceptado completamente ante Luna que los sentimientos que ella tenía por Harry no habían cambiado absolutamente nada.

- Pero estás en un error…

- No… Luna… lo analizo todas las noches.

- ¡Pero te equivocas!

- ¡En que!

- Fácil. Ginny esta enamorada de Malfoy, pero Malfoy se sintió menospreciado, ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de la noche del baile? –la Premio Anual asintió- Entonces buscó a Mandy, y Mandy le gusta Ernie, pero es demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo, la escuche la otra noche en su habitación, Ernie no esta enamorado de ti, sólo le gustas y le caes bien, Harry no ama a Ginny, esta con ella porque esta cómodo, te ama a ti, y tú lo amas a él ¡Y te complicas la vida como una tonta por un simple error que ni siquiera te das el tiempo de entender!

- No hay nada que entender. Y te dije que no quiero hablar sobre ello.

- Sí que lo hablaremos, porque me estás cansando…

- Luna… lo siento… pero no… Harry se equivocó, lo siento por ambos.

- ¡Pero se equivocó!

- Y ese es el asunto, se equivocó, y desde esa noche no me ha dicho ningún "Lo siento" ¡_Ese_ es el problema! Quiero que el se arrepienta, ¡Pero no lo ha hecho! ¡Y eso me dice que no lamenta haber besado a Ginny y duele!

- Hermione… -comenzó con un murmuro Luna.

- Lo siento, me tengo que ir –la castaña tenía los ojos con lágrimas- Y no le comentes nada de esto a Harry…

- Herms…

- Prométemelo.

Angustiada asintió.

- Lo prometo.

- Muchas gracias. Nos vemos.

Y se levantó para salir de la biblioteca.

Caminó hacia la sala de los menesteres luego de cambiarse a ropa más cómoda, miró el suelo todo el camino, no levantó la vista hasta que sintió a alguien que estaba con ella.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Vengo a ocupar la sala… pero no te preocupes… úsala tú, yo la ocupé ayer.

Hermione se dirigió para largarse.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué vienes a hacer? Yo sólo a sentarme…

- Ah… - soltó débilmente.

Hace tanto tiempo que no hablaba con él, a veces lo necesitaba tanto, pero no podía, era aún difícil y actuar como si todo estuviera normal, la tenía exhausta.

- ¿Y? –instó el chico.

- Sí… podemos compartirlo. ¿Sólo quieres sentarte?

- ¿Y tú despejar tu mente?

- Algo por el estilo…

La chica le sonrió.

- ¿Ginny no te suelta? –rió suavemente, Harry frunció el ceño.

- Hermione…

- No te preocupes, me alegro por los dos.

Y antes que respondiera se dedicó a hacer aparecer la puerta. Cuando sonó, la chica entró rápidamente seguida por Harry.

- Wow… ¿Vienes a entrenar?

La habitación ante ellos era amplia y con iluminación tenue, tenía diferentes zonas de trabajo y una especie de camino de alfombra para correr.

- Desde hace semanas…

- A pasado mucho tiempo ¿Cierto? –dijo él voceando los pensamientos que lo acechaban desde hace tiempo.

- Demasiado…

Y con eso avanzó y se dedicó a correr unas cuantas vueltas, Harry tomó asiento en una banca mirándola.

- Al paso que vas, estarás mejor que yo y Ron para las pruebas.

- _Ron y yo_…

- Lo siento… estarás mejor que _Ron y yo_.

- En ese caso tendrás que comenzar a ejercitar más, no querrás ser vencido por una chica ¿O sí? –preguntó con una risita.

- Ya he sido vencido por chicas Hermione…

- ¿Cho te ganó en Quidditch?

- No me refiero en deportes o competencias…

- Ah –había captado el significado.

'_¡Pero era imposible que él hubiera sufrido tanto! Tenía a Ginny que lo cuidase. ¿Por qué hace tanto escándalo?_' Estaba molesta y cuando detuvo el trote comenzó a hacer abdominales furiosa, Harry lo notó. '_¿Cree que me va a hacer sentir mal? ¡Yo era la que estaba sola! ¡YO! Mientras el se besaba con Ginny_'

- ¿Hermione?

- Ocupada… -y continuó contando en silencio.

Cuando terminó se paró y agarró una cuerda para saltar.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar.

- ¿De que quiere hablar? ¡Ah! –le exigió dejando caer la cuerda.

- Me alegro que estés volviendo –le dijo asintiendo y poniéndose de pie.

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¡Que estás enojada! Me estaba enfermando tu postura indiferente y fría, tú no eres así.

- ¿Y como sabes como soy?

- Porque soy tu amigo, tu mejor amigo.

- No. Corrección. ERAS mi mejor amigo.

- Esas cosas no se pierden tan fácilmente.

- Sí encuentras a tu mejor amigo, besando a tu mejor amiga, es fácil. En serio –el sarcasmo se notaba a leguas.

- ¡Ya te lo expliqué! ¡Necesitaba cerrar la fase!

- ¿No podías hablarlo para cerrarlo? ¡Al menos hablarlo conmigo antes! ¡Pedirme permiso! ¡Por último, si es que tanto necesitabas besarla!

- ¡Pero todo sucedió rápido! ¡Ella me besó! Y lo acepto, después de un rato respondí, necesitaba asegurarme que todo había terminado.

- Harry… dime algo… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera tenido dudas sobre Ron mientras estaba oficialmente contigo? ¿Y me hubieras encontrado besándolo? ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

El Premio Anual bajó la cabeza.

- Me hubiera molestado.

- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil ver mi posición. Yo quería una sola cosa Harry… te juro que entiendo lo que estabas haciendo, logré entenderlo. ¡Pero de todo lo que me dijiste! Ninguna de ellas era la cosa que quería escuchar.

- ¿Te amo? Porque si es eso Hermione… en verdad te amo… y dudo que alguna vez en mi vida me recupere de ello… -soltó él en tono desesperado.

- Eres dulce al decirlo, yo… también te amo y siempre lo haré –el la miró sorprendido y con una felicidad que lo embargaba- pero eso no es lo que yo quiero escuchar, es algo mucho más simple.

- Dime… ¡Que! Diré lo que sea.

- Para decirlo, tendrás que averiguarlo…

Y con una última mirada ella dejó la habitación.

Harry sonrió, estaba llegando a ella otra vez, estaba acercándose y la estaba recuperando, tenía que hacerlo.

Tenía que salir de ahí y averiguar que tenía que decirle, era la única forma de volver a tener las cosas como antes, abrió la puerta. Hermione lo miraba nerviosa mordiéndose la uña.

Se quedaron parados por un par de segundos y unos brazos pasaron por detrás de su cuello casi botándolo al suelo. No pasó mucho para sentir unos labios sobre los suyos.

'_Todo volverá a la normalidad_' pensó Harry.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_¿Vieron? No soy TAN mala, al menos ya ha pasado un capitulo peleados y Hermione YA lo besó. Muajajaja, pero no todo es tan fácil y bonito como creen, aunque si será de cierta forma así porque el siguiente es… ¡EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO! Entraré en una depresión pre-final. LOL._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Pueden a sacrificar a Harry todo lo que quieran por haber sido imbécil suficiente como para responderle el beso a Ginny, pero aunque ahí hubiera habido más descripción, fue súper rápido, no más de siete segundos todo ese episodio, y aunque se que el tiempo no cuenta en estas cosas, la razón de fondo era algo, más o menos importante. _

_Y Hermione… ella no esta usando a Ernie de manera vengativa, solo para no sentirse tan sola. Y sinceramente ella no carga con la culpa, así que cuando pide disculpas sólo lo hace por qué a cierta medida la mano se le pasó, pero nada muy serio._

_Ahora, ya que estamos a muy poco de comenzar mi nuevo fic, les dejó el sumario y unos spoilers… para que veamos si les gusta, ah, y me había equivocado si es como songfic cada capitulo, pero pasando ese detalle es con cualquier otro:_

**Sumario Completo**

**ECLIPSE TOTAL DE CORAZÓN**

Este es nuestro escape. Y yo acepté a ayudarlo, pero hasta Hermione Granger se le acaba la paciencia, incluso con Harry Potter.

En la búsqueda de los horcruxes el estrés se apodera de Harry y Hermione a niveles inesperados, y sólo se tienen el uno al otro… ¿Con que idea podrían salir? Muchas ideas, pero sólo una podía lastimar y confundir tanto a cuatro personas, dos pelirrojos entre ellos.

**SPOILERS**

Encerrada en mi cuerpo quiero poder escapar, poder liberarme de lo que me tormenta desde hace tanto. Quisiera poder verte, tenerte frente a mi, no dejarte jamás, si todo fuera más fácil, si no estuviéramos tratando de sobrevivir una guerra, tal vez tendría el coraje de buscarte, pero no puedo, no puedo hacerte esto, no puedo _hacerme_ esto.

------------------

- ¡Como no voy a notar que mi mejor amiga se siente mal!

- Si, tú lo dijiste, tú mejor amiga. No creí que te preocuparas mucho con Ginny en la casa- y giré para morir.

-------------------

En un principio estábamos saltando de felicidad porque … y en el siguiente momento tu cuerpo estaba contra el mío en la puerta de tú habitación, mis manos en tu cabello, las tuyas en mi cintura, y nuestros labios moviéndose al mismo ritmo buscando más dentro de nuestras bocas a medida que los segundos pasaban. Nunca me habían besado así, tan deseada, tan querida… tan ¿Amada?

_¿Y? **¿Qué les parece?** Eso es del primer capitulo, tiene dosis de diferentes partes de la trama, los pensamientos y análisis de Hermione dentro de la guerra y la época, diálogos, y… ¡Acción DELUSIONAL! LOL… Esa última es un recuerdo que ella narra, pero igual sirve XD, además en el fic por lesa le pasa cada cosa, no al extremo de Tonks, pero cerca… _

_Bueno, como había dicho tenía de todo, drama y romance, entiéndase por drama: tragedia y comedia, aunque tan trágico no es, y… acción/aventura._

_Ya me alargue, este capitulo no fue muy largo y lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero más vale tarde que nunca, disfrútenlo porque sólo queda el último capitulo y… ¡El epilogo! Que emoción! _

_MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


	9. Recuperando lo perdido

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

Idea de la lista basada en One Tree Hill, capitulo 3x06 "_Locked Hearts and Hand Grenades_"

**Aviso**

Las cursivas en '' son pensamientos.

Este es el último capitulo de "Alguien como tú", pero no olviden que también hay epilogo, así que queda un poco más, disfrútenlo.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**ALGUIEN COMO TÚ**

**Capitulo Nueve**

**Recuperando lo perdido**

Pero no todo dura para siempre. Hermione se separó abruptamente.

- Eso no debió pasar. Olvídalo todo.

- Claro que no.

- ¡Harry¡Te dije que lo olvidaras!

- No lo haré.

- ¡Tienes novia!

- No tengo.

- ¿Eso le dijiste a Ginny para que te besara? –preguntó molesta.

- ¡Hermione! Ella me besó porque se enteró de nuestro plan, no tenía la menor idea que yo en verdad me enamoré de ti, incluso estaba diciendo que te lo agradecía.

- ¡Ves¿Cómo se lo haces a ella también?

- ¡Hacerle qué!

- ¡Decir que no olvidarás el beso!

- GINNY-Y-YO-NO-ESTAMOS-JUNTOS –se lo dijo palabra por palabra lentamente- Todos lo creen, y te digo la verdad, la besé un par de veces, pero era porque estaba muriéndome de celos al verte a ti y al imbécil besarse por ahí--

- Harry--

- ¡No! Ginny y yo sólo nos escapamos a conversar, ella me escucha, cosa que tú hacías antes, y yo la escucho a ella, se enamoró como tonta de Malfoy, pero no le da ni la hora, no después de lo que le hizo.

- Si me enteré –Hermione bajó la vista queriendo creer en él.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

- Entonces… ¿Tú y ella no tienen nada? –murmuró.

- Nada… ¿Y tú y Ernie?

- Somos amigos.

- Ya veo.

Otro silencio.

- Entonces me… voy a la cama… -dijo ella algo vacilante.

- Esta bien… Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Hermione comenzó a retirarse y antes de perderse de vista doblando, giró para verlo.

- No pongas todas tus esperanzas en esto Harry… créeme -él asintió- Pero de igual forma lo extrañaba –y con una sonrisa giró, dejando a Harry con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Esa noche ambos se durmieron de inmediato, luego de ponerse las cadenas en sus respectivos lugares.

--------------------

Y desde ese momento muchas cosas mejoraron. Y lo hicieron considerablemente, no había pasado un día, cuando rumores de que Granger había terminado absolutamente todo con McMillan se oyeron en el castillo, y que a la vez Harry y Ginny decidían ser amigos en vez de otra cosa.

Harry y Hermione ya no escapaban de estar en una misma habitación, existía una pequeña incomodidad entre ambos, y ciertas palabras los molestaban, cuando uno de los dos estaba de mal humor, y el otro provocaba, no dudaban un segundo y contra-atacar, especialmente con los errores del otro.

Harry la molestaba con el hecho que se había precipitado en conclusiones y que no se había dedicado a oírlo correctamente, ella que había sido un insensible y no había discutido sus inseguridades antes. Pero con una pequeña intervención de Ron las cosas se detenían y la 'paz' reinaba otra vez.

Pero esa fase se superó, tarde o temprano tenían que hacerlo. Hermione comenzó a ayudar a Harry con sus estudios para los EXTASIS y Harry con su preparación física. Volvían a tener sus rondas nocturnas, _juntos_ y en el fin de semana a Hogsmeade habían ido a comprar _juntos_. Cuando pasaron por enfrente de la joyería, los dos taparon inconscientemente sus medios corazones escondiéndolos aún más. Con una sonrisa melancólica se alejaron de la vitrina.

- ¿Preparado para tu siguiente partido?

- Algo… ¿Irás?

- Probablemente, me enteré que Mandy jugaría.

- Quien lo hubiera pensado… Brocklehurst y Granger mejores amigas.

- Lo mismo me pregunto…Es un poco extraño ¿no?

- ¿Un poco¡Merlín¡Ustedes no se soportaban!

- Bueno… la gente cambia… además su familia fue genial conmigo cuando estuve para las vacaciones.

- ¿Y salieron mucho?

- ¿Puedes creer que Hermione Granger estuvo en un club nocturno?

- ¿Fuiste a uno? –preguntó con la boca abierta.

- Mandy me arrastró a uno…

- ¿Y lo pasaste bien?

- Fue interesante, aunque hubiese preferido otra compañía.

- Ya veo. Y yo que pensé la primera vez iríamos los tres juntos.

- Bueno… ya les gané –y le sonrió.

- Tú en un club… wow… ya se de donde vino toda esa indiferencia y seguridad.

- Sí… Mandy me llevó a muchos lugares. Así me enganché con Ernie.

- No tengo ganas de hablar de McMillan –habló de inmediato.

- ¿Desde cuando lo llamas McMillan?!

- Desde que te vi besándolo en la estación de tren -respondió con una mueca de disgusto.

- Te ves lindo cuando estás celoso –y le pellizcó el cachete como a un bebé.

- ¡Hermione! –le reclamó con una risa.

- Es broma…

- Entonces ¿No me veo lindo?

- Los celos no son necesarios para eso.

Y con una sonrisa misteriosa avanzó más rápido dejándolo atrás, riendo.

Y eran momentos como esos los que ambos adoraban más, cuando se comportaban como los mejores amigos que habían sido por tantos años, con esa pequeña pizca que demostraba que entre ambos había existido algo más que amistad, y que seguía estando allí.

El partido con Ravenclaw se celebró ese fin de semana, el nerviosismo ante de un partido era algo normal, pero lo que más tranquilizaba a Harry era que estaba en buenos términos con Hermione, al menos.

Apenas voló la distinguió entre la multitud de rojo y dorado, llevaba una gran sonrisa, y aliviado a los 30 minutos de partido entregó la segunda victoria de la temporada a la casa Gryffindor con 310 – 140. Esa ocasión Hermione no lo besó en el campo, pero si lo esperó para abrazarlo, y en ese momento el abrazo era más que suficiente.

Los días pasaron, ambos disfrutándolos cada vez más. Harry en ese momento llegaba de la práctica de Quidditch, una que lo dejó muerto, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse al sillón.

- ¿Ron los molió? –preguntó Hermione bajando por la escalera de su habitación.

- Definitivamente cuando quiere serlo, es peor que Wood y Angelina.

- Tienes que entenderlo, es su pasión, es normal que quiera ganar.

- ¡Pero no matarnos en el intento!

Ella rió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- Extrañaba esto –murmuró Harry.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esto… estar en la normalidad.

- Sí… siete años de lo mismo se extraña.

- Y ya cumpliremos ocho.

- Harry… eso será en septiembre y estamos recién a fines de enero.

Harry chasqueó la lengua.

- Siete meses, un mes¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Ambos rieron. Y se quedaron mirando el fuego, Harry tuvo una idea. Se enderezó y se puso en frente de ella, Hermione lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada… sólo recordando en que partes eres cosquillosa.

- Harry… -dijo en un tono lento de advertencia.

- ¡Que!

- Ni si quiera lo pienses…

- ¿Pensar que? –y con una sonrisa se lanzó sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas.

- ¡Harry¡Detente! Ja –ja –ja ¡Para! Ja-ja-ja ¡Harry¡Pa--

- Ah no… ¡Es muy divertido!

- ¡Detente o te arrepentirás! –dijo entre risas y ahogos.

- ¿Por qué no me detienes tú? –y continuó.

Hermione estaba ahogándose, y lo miró, sin pensarlo le afirmó la cara y lo besó. Tenía que haber una forma de detenerlo y estaba segura que con eso se detendría, y así fue, Harry cayó como pesó muerto, rápidamente el chico sostuvo su peso para no seguir aplastándola y la besó de vuelta.

Se habían besado tantas veces en ese sillón y Harry en verdad la extrañaba tanto, como la amaba. Sonrió mientras la besaba y enredaba su mano entre sus rizos. Hermione le acarició la mejilla y llevó su mano por el brazo de Harry hasta llegar a su propio pelo, bajó un poco la mano para volver y se detuvo.

La castaña abrió los ojos y se separó. Movió la cabeza al lado derecho y tomó la mano izquierda de Harry, levantó la muñeca. Ahí estaba su medio corazón liberando un resplandor dorado.

Levantó su vista y miel encontró verde. El estaba algo incómodo.

- ¿Hace cuando lo tienes puesto?

- Desde que me besaste en la sala multipropósito –murmuró Harry.

Hermione se metió la mano dentro de la blusa y sacó su cadena.

- Yo también… -y le sonrió tímidamente.

- Y creo que no están rotos.

- Yo tampoco creo eso.

Y con eso Hermione le tomó el cuello y volvió a besarlo.

Cuanto tiempo pasó, ninguno supo, pero las interrupciones siempre aparecen.

- ¡Por Merlín¿No tienen habitación?

- ¡Ron! –gritó Hermione sentándose y botando a Harry al suelo.

El chico gritó de dolor.

- ¡Harry¡Oh lo siento! –Hermione se agachó al lado y lo sentó para verle la cabeza- No tienes nada –dijo más tranquila.

- ¿No sabes tocar la puerta? –preguntó Harry aquejumbrado y bastante fastidiado con la interrupción.

- ¿No los descubrí ya de esta forma? Si golpeo la puerta me pierdo de todo lo interesante que MIS AMIGOS no me informan –dijo ofendido.

- No te tienes que informar de nada, porque no es nada –aclaró Hermione.

- ¿Nada es que Harry te estaba succionando?

- ¡Ron¡Eso es asqueroso¿No puedes decir besar? –le reprendió la chica.

- Lo siento…

Harry no había quedado conforme con lo que Hermione había dicho, pero mejor jugar bajo las reglas de ella si es que quería recuperarla.

- Hermione tiene razón, esto no significa nada –agregó en tono casual.

- ¿Ves? –preguntó la castaña, pero en el fondo no estaba tranquila, estaba dolida- Ahora que vienes a hacer aquí ¿Algo que necesites?

- No… sólo venía a ver como estaba Harry… -dijo lentamente tratando de descifrar a los complicados que tenía por mejores amigos.

- Ya veo… Como sea, me voy a la cama. Buenas noches chicos.

- Buenas noches –dijeron ambos mientras ella subía y ellos se sentaban.

Cuando se aseguraron de que Hermione había cerrado la puerta Ron preguntó a Harry.

- ¿Y¡¿Cómo pasó esto?!

- No lo sé…

- ¿En verdad no es nada?

- La conozco… lo dijo sólo para no llamar la atención del asunto. Pero todavía me ama, lo sé.

-¿Y se comenzaron a besar porque sí?

- Estábamos jugando y terminamos en lo que nos encontraste.

- Ah…

- Oye… ¿Cómo esta Ginny?

- No lo sé, Luna no me dice mucho de ella…

- Últimamente no he podido hablar mucho con ella, y estaba bastante mal por el asunto con Malfoy.

- No me hables del infame.

- Ron… sinceramente, hasta ella lo acepta, esta vez fue Ginny la culpable.

- Me da lo mismo, tener a Malfoy como familia no me gusta para nada.

- Acostúmbrate, porque si Ginny lo consigue, lo tendrás como familia.

- ¡Cállate¡Hoy no quería tener pesadillas!

Harry rió.

- Lo siento, pero hoy yo no tendré ninguna sola.

- Claro que no, con la tremenda sesión que tuviste.

- Buenas noches –le dijo girando y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- Buenos noches, Harry…

--------------------

Y la 'normalidad' continuó y la felicidad de Harry también, cada vez que tenían tiempo libre o estaban riéndose por algo y bromeaban, Harry y Hermione terminaban besándose, incluso en público.

No llevaban el título de 'novios' pero actuaban exactamente como pareja. Y Harry sabía que no podía hacer nada, Hermione tenía miedo, confiaba en él, pero estaba asustada y el no haría nada para presionarla, sólo tenía que esperar que ella lo dejara entrar por completo, una segunda vez.

Para San Valentín habían pasado una velada dentro de Hogwarts, fueron a las cocinas y Dobby les preparó una cena, la cual Hermione fue participe, la chica se sentía culpable por haber abandonado tanto la P.E.D.D.O, la cena terminó convirtiéndose en una guerra de comida entre Harry y Hermione, ambos riendo incluyeron a los elfos, que al principio negándose a participar tuvieron que ser ordenados por Harry para hacerlo. Después de terminar, pasaron bastantes horas poniendo todo en orden. Y salieron riendo de las cocinas, muertos de hambre.

Y a la vez los EXTASIS y el fin de año se acercaban. Cada uno pasaba más y más tiempo entrenando y estudiando, siempre con tiempo para pausas.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Mmm? –preguntó sin sacar la vista de su pergamino mientras escribía.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Hermione lo miró extrañada.

- ¿A que te refieres? Estamos haciendo los dos metros de la tarea para Snape. Y el metro y medio para Shacklebolt. Además nos puso trabajo extra, sabes como es con el asunto de nosotros en la Academia.

- No me refiero a los deberes Herms. Me refiero a nosotros.

- Ah… eso… -murmuró hundiendo más el rostro en su trabajo.

- Sí, eso. No lo hemos discutido y ya llevamos como dos meses siendo nada OFICIAL.

- Harry… -lo miró algo suplicante.

- Se que no quieres nada serio todavía, pero quiero saber si esto alguna vez lo será.

- Pero--

- No tengo problemas en esperarte, pero debes decírmelo.

La chica bajó la vista '_Sólo quiero que te disculpes_'

- ¿Decirte que¿Decirte lo que quiero oír? –le dijo mirándolo de lado.

- ¿Eso es lo que esperas? –le preguntó casi asombrado.

- ¡Sí, eso es lo que espero! –dijo ella con un nudo evidente en la garganta.

- ¡Pero no se que puedo decirte!

- ¡Piénsalo Harry¡Por favor!

- ¡Te dije que te amaba¡Te dije que tenía que besarla para sacar todo lo que necesitaba¡Para no estar confundido!

- Me dañaste Harry… se que me amas, pero a veces eso no es suficiente.

Hermione se paró con los ojos ardiéndole para subir, pero él le sujetó la muñeca.

- De verdad lo siento Hermione, no debí haber hecho nada, debimos haberlo hablado y no debí haber respondido el beso de Ginny.

La castaña abrió los ojos apenas escucho el _lo siento_.

- Harry ¿Te diste cuenta lo que acabas de decir?

- ¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar? –la miró confundido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa. Él también sonrió y la abrazó.

- Lo lamento tanto Hermione –le susurró en el oído, mientras ella trataba de tranquilizarse. Harry le acarició el cabello y depositó suaves besos sobre este- Nunca pensé que eso era lo que querías oír. Soy un tonto ¿Cierto?

- A veces –susurró en su oído.

- ¡Hey!

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes que esperarme.

- ¿Esto quiere decir que eventualmente estaremos juntos OFICIALMENTE?

Ella asintió, Harry la besó con una sonrisa.

Esa noche se durmieron en el sillón para recordar viejos tiempos, el dolor de la mañana les quedó como recordatorio lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Todos comenzaron a hacer peguntas al verlos entrar por las puertas, tomados de la mano, especialmente Parvati y Lavender.

Si bien ya habían estado demostrando afecto en público, sólo se besaban y apenas hablaban del asunto o conversaban entre ellos, pero que entraran sonriendo, de la mano y con sus cadenas a la vista, era buen presagio.

- ¿Ya están juntos otra vez? –preguntó Lavender rápido.

- ¡Díganme que volvieron! –exclamó Parvati.

- Estamos trabajando en eso –respondió la castaña y después besó a Harry.

Los hombres lanzaron miradas a Harry de felicitaciones y todos continuaron comiendo.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? –le preguntó Ron en silencio.

- Lo que quería escuchar.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que lo lamentaba

- ¡¿ESO?! –gritó el pelirrojo anonadado '_¡La mente femenina si que es complicada!, aunque la de Luna adoro tratando de descifrarla_' pensó, miró a la mesa Ravenclaw, la rubia lo miraba con una sonrisa, él se la devolvió antes de volver la atención a su amigo.

- Sinceramente no la culpo Ron. Fui un imbécil, debí decirle eso la noche en el parque, y tiene razón nunca lo hice, hubiera parecido que no lamentaba lo que había hecho. Pero esto significa que estoy un paso adelante ¿No?

- Eso creo –y con una sonrisa se callaron.

Las semanas pasaron, y quedaba menos tiempo para los exámenes. Harry y Hermione se dirigían a la sala multipropósito a estudiar. Harry le llevaba una montaña de libros a Hermione. Y eran acompañados por el constante sonido de la lluvia.

- ¿No tenías otro más que traer? –le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Hermione se detuvo y revisó la pila. Abrió los ojos asombrada.

- ¡De hecho sí¡Como lo pude olvidar¡El libro que me regalaste para Navidad!

- ¿Lo guardaste?

- Lo acepto, estaba más que molesta contigo, pero un libro es un libro, además ¿Aritmancia¡Por Merlín que tenía que guardarlo! La mejor receta para la depresión es un buen libro. Al menos no hiciste todo mal esa Navidad.

- JA -JA –JA Muy graciosa Granger…

- Sí… Voy a buscarlo, espérame en la sala.

- Esta bien.

Con un corto beso, ella se devolvió corriendo. Harry siguió avanzado hasta la muralla donde haría aparecer la puerta, pero al llegar se encontró con algo completamente diferente. Ginny estaba apoyada en la muralla con las rodillas apretadas a su pecho y llorando.

Harry rápidamente se acercó, dejó los libros a un lado y se agachó al frente al ver que pasaba.

- ¿Ginny¿Qué pasó¿Malfoy te hizo algo?

- Me plantó. Le pedí que viniera aquí hace horas, y no llegó nunca.

- ¡Estás tiritando!

- Tengo frío… -dijo entre sollozos.

- Toma –le pasó la túnica de él por los hombros.

- Gracias Harry…

Con un poco de ayuda la puso de pie.

- Malfoy no vale la pena, Ginny… No vale ni siquiera una de tus lágrimas. No si te deja en este estado.

- ¿Por qué lo nuestro no funcionó? Tú eres una mejor persona, Harry…

- ¿Por qué me enamoré de mi mejor amiga? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Puede ser eso…

Harry le sacó un mechón de cabello de los ojos y le sonrió.

- Eres hermosa Ginny –se acercó a su oído- Y podrías tener a cualquier chico de Hogwarts a tus pies.

Un golpe sordo lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Miró al final del pasillo y vio el libro de Aritmancia en el suelo.

- ¡Diablos! –gritó- Tengo que irme…

Y se echó a correr tras Hermione. Una sombra hizo a Ginny girar.

- Adorable escena.

- Draco… no es lo que piensas.

- ¿Por qué no nos ahorran la molestia a Granger a mí y se emparejan de una vez por todas?

- ¡Harry y yo no estamos juntos¡Y no quiero estar con él!

- _¿Por qué lo nuestro no funcionó? _–dijo imitando la voz de Ginny.

- Eso lo preguntaba porque no aparecías. ¡Me tienes esperando por horas!

- Y me tendrás que esperar por siglos, Gin.

- ¡Me harté de que te comportes como un niño malcriado¡Tal vez en verdad me equivoque contigo!

- ¡Tal vez!

- ¡Te dije que lo lamentaba¡Te dije que lo sentía por lo que te hice¡Harry es alguien importante para mí¡Pero no lo amo!

- ¿Y tu discursito sobre como ustedes estaban hechos el uno para el otro?

- ¡Me equivoque¡Estaba mal y creí estar celosa de Hermione¡Pero estaba celosa de la relación que tenían¡Y ni siquiera me gusta ser así¡Pero estaba celosa que estuvieran riéndose todo el tiempo y tú con tú cara de disgusto frente a mis amigos!

- Ellos son los que no me soportan.

- Estoy segura que se esforzarían si tú fueras más amable.

Draco bajó la vista.

- De verdad lo siento Draco… dije estupideces y lo acepto.

- ¿De verdad dices eso? –preguntó murmurando.

- De verdad –respondió con sinceridad acercándose.

Draco cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente con la de ella.

- Te he extrañado tanto.

- Yo también…

Y se besaron comenzando la nueva etapa que tenían por delante.

-------------------

Harry seguía corriendo. De lejos la vio, si que le había hecho bien el entrenamiento, la chica corría de una manera, la vio bajar las escaleras y salir por las puertas principales. Sin pensarlo se lanzó de tres en tres hasta que logró llegar a los terrenos, la lluvia no lo dejaba ver con claridad y ya estaba oscureciendo.

- ¡HERMIONE!

La castaña se detuvo de golpe y se giró.

- ¿Qué tienes con pelear en la lluvia¿No podías correr a la biblioteca? –le saltó tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

- No estoy para bromas Harry y para serte sincera quería alejarme lo mayor posible de verlos a ustedes dos besarse de nuevo.

- ¡No nos íbamos a besar!

- ¿Por qué debería creerte?

- Porque te amo. ¡Porque tú eres la chica para mí!

- ¡¿Y cual es la diferencia entre ella y yo¡Dijiste lo mismo sobre Ginny cuando estabas enamorado de ella¡Que me dice a mí que no te cansaras de mí y me dejarás!

- ¡Porque yo te amo a ti¡Y no a ella¡Y no hay forma que me sienta de esta manera por otra persona!

- ¡Porque¡Quiero saber porque me amas¡Que tengo de especial¡Que te dice que esto es amor¡Yo te amo desde la primera vez que te vi en ese maldito tren¡Tú¡Te tuviste que dar cuenta por mi patético intento de estar más cerca de ti y _ayudarte_ a recuperarla a_ ella_!

- ¿Quieres saberlo? –Hermione asintió entre una mezcla de lágrimas y lluvia- ¡Porque eres tú¡Porque eres la persona que más ha estado a mi lado durante mi vida apoyándome¡Desde que entré a Hogwarts descubrí una familia que me quería y tú has sido el factor constante de ella¡Porque no dudas un segundo en arriesgar tu vida por mí, tal como yo no dudo dar mi vida por ti¡Porque cuando te emocionas con algo me sonríes de una manera que hace mis rodillas débiles¡Porque aunque tengo más que claro que no soportas el Quidditch has estado en cada uno de mis partidos apoyándome¡Porque cuando te concentras haces ese gesto con tu ceja y tu boca que me vuelve loco! Y porque cuando estoy contigo me siento bien, me siento completo y me siento la persona más feliz de esta tierra.

Hermione lloraba en silencio.

- Y porque si no me crees, estaré aquí bajo la lluvia hasta que me de una neumonía para hacerte ver que yo soy esa persona para ti con todas las otras razones que tengo para demostrarte que te amo, porque aunque tenga todo el tiempo del mundo, seguirá faltándome tiempo para demostrártelo –el chico respiraba con dificultad.

Hermione puso sus manos en su cara y el cuerpo le temblaba, Harry se acercó a ella y puso cada mano en cada brazo, el viento no los dejaba tranquilos.

- ¿Hermione? –le dijo incierto mientras le levantaba el mentón.

- No creí que lograrías convencerme… -le sonrió tímidamente- Pero te creo.

Él suspiró aliviado y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, inhalando su perfume, besando su cabello. Se separó un poco de ella. Le sacó el pelo de la cara y le levantó el mentón otra vez.

- Que te quede claro toda la vida Herms…

- De eso tendrás que encargarte tú…

Y con una última sonrisa se unieron en un beso. Con la lluvia cayendo y empapándolos por completo. Ambas bocas buscaban profundizar el beso a medida que el agua iba atascándolos. Hermione metió la mano a su blusa y sacó la cadena, tomó la muñeca y buscando la otra mitad las unió. El corazón brilló completo, con el dorado palpitando al ritmo de un verdadero corazón.

La chica llevó sus manos al cuello y él al cabello de ella tratando de mantenerse lo más pegados posible. Cuando el aire se hizo un asunto de vida o muerte. Sus frentes se apoyaron en la otra.

- Nunca vuelvas a dudar de mis sentimientos.

- Te lo prometo.

Y se abrazaron. Hermione se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

- Has superado completamente a Víktor…

- ¿Sí? –ella rió- Entonces creo que tendré que vencerme a mi mismo una y otra vez ¿Qué crees?

- Comienza a romper tu propio record.

Y así terminaron, juntos bajo la lluvia, una lluvia que limpiaría todo su pasado y les dejaría el futuro listo y limpio, para que lo disfrutaran juntos, por el resto de sus vidas.

Unas vidas que se convertirían en una sola. Porque desde el momento que sus existencias se cruzaron en el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts ese primero de septiembre del año 1991, el destino les tenía preparado el más hermoso de los futuros. Juntos.

**FIN**

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Con mis historias siempre intento alejarme de los finales tan cliché pero con una historia como esta… es imposible. Esta nota no será de despedida, porque todavía queda el epilogo que es una pieza importante dentro de esta trama. Espero que me sigan acompañando en lo último de Alguien como tú y que ya comenzaré a ver por el sorteo, entraran los 10 lectores con más reviews ¿Justo? Bueno, eso es mi forma de agradecimiento porque me han alegrado desde que publiqué el primer capitulo. _

_Como la siguiente historia, Eclipse Total de Corazón no es tan fluffy (es un término que se usa en los fics en inglés, para fics comedias románticas que son tiernos o al menos así los veo yo) como este fic, he decidido trabajar a full con todas las historias más románticas que tengo y especialmente las de acción que he descuidado. Así que para que vean que tengo de todo y casi todo planeado. La historia que viene después de mi próximo fic es la siguiente y les di unos cuantos spoilers y no sólo del primer capitulo. Disfrútenlos, y para que cuando la vean publicada si es que no leen Eclipse Total de Corazón me visiten, es: Romance/Comedia/Acción/Aventura/Drama._

_**Si tú me miras**_

**Sumario Completo**

Durante la guerra hay muchos secretos, pero Harry y Hermione comparten uno que hasta podría acabar con sus vidas.

A veces, la única forma de escapar es refugiarse, ellos lo han encontrado, pero no todos estarán felices con la decisión que han tomado. Especialmente Ron, que como _nunca_ podría sentirse traicionado.

Horcruxes, Voldemort, romance y acción son parte de esta nueva aventura a la cual estos dos se lanzaron ¿Lograrán sobrevivirla?

**Spoilers**

- ¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa?

- No… pero Ron no ha parado en toda la noche –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

El chico golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa. Ron. ¡Porque!

--------------

Él la interrumpió, esta vez no con un beso corto, si no con uno lleno de amor y calma, necesitaba tranquilizarla, hacerla entender que todo saldría bien, en estos casos las palabras no servían, si comenzaba una conversación Hermione terminaría pensando más y más, analizando todo desde los ángulos más extraños. Si la besaba… diferente era la cosa… con el pasar de los meses Harry había descubierto que la única cosa, bueno… una de las cosas… que llevaba a Hermione a la inconciencia misma… era besándola. Y eso intentaba.

--------------

- ¿Sabes que me he preguntado últimamente?

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Hermione.

- Porque nosotros nunca tuvimos algo…

La chica se ruborizó levemente.

--------------

- Para que recuerdes, que aunque en los momentos más oscuros, podemos encontrar luz y vida. Aunque sea por poquito.

La chica lo miró a los ojos, ambos se quedaron pegados mirándose, había un brillo especial en ambos, algo que los llamaba y comenzaron a acercarse. La lluvia cayendo suavemente sobre ellos.

--------------

Harry se sentó de inmediato. Miró al frente y el horcrux estaba roto, miró a su alrededor y Ron se sobaba la cabeza tratando de recuperar la orientación, y ahí tirada boca abajo, completamente inconsciente yacía Hermione. Con la mano quemada y un hilo de sangre saliendo de la cabeza.

_¿Y? **¿Qué les parece?** Ese fic todavía no está terminado, pero confió que pronto lo estará e incluso tengo la idea planteada para una secuela, ya voy en el capitulo quince y confío que podría llegar a los veinte. Agradecería mucho sus opiniones._

_Ya me alargue, sobre este capitulo, no pretendo hacer de la víctima Harry, o que Hermione lo perdonó tan fácilmente, pasaron varios meses entre las narraciones y más de una discusión que a mi punto de vista no tenían mucho caso aparecer. Espero no haberlos decepcionado con la historia… ¡Y nos vemos en el epílogo!_

_¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Entre enfermedades, compromisos e incluso un castigo anoche me atrasé. Tenía planeado ayer sábado, pero no pude. _

_MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 250**

(Como una lectora me dijo que pusiera en Olimpiadas Mágicas cuando iba por mi meta de los 200 reviews, cúmplanme el sueño aquí también ¿Sí¡Vamos que se puede¡Los quiero mucho¡Cuídense!)

PS: He estado intentado subir este capitulo desde el DOMINGO, cada vez que lo intentaba arrojaba errores, así que la extra tardanza no es mi culpa) Lo lamento!


	10. Epilogo: Alguien como tú

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

Idea de la lista basada en One Tree Hill, capitulo 3x06 "_Locked Hearts and Hand Grenades_"

**Aviso**

Las cursivas en '' son pensamientos.

Y aquí está la última pieza del rompecabezas, espero que la disfruten y no olviden pasar por la Nota de Autora.

En otro asunto ya está publicado el primer capitulo de **Eclipse Total de Corazón**, el fic no es largo, pero el que le seguirá si será un poco más, así que no me fallen y visiten. Si no les gusta al menos me avisan y así publico algo diferente.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**ALGUIEN COMO TÚ**

**Epilogo**

**Alguien como tú**

Cinco años y unos meses habían pasado desde esa noche de lluvia en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ambos habían salido del colegio y entrado junto a Ron a la Academia de Aurores, graduándose con honores a los cuatro años, la pareja vivía feliz en un departamento en el centro de Londres.

Harry miraba a Hermione avanzar hacia él al altar. '_Se ve hermosa'_. El corazón del ahora auror desde hace un año palpitaba furiosamente al verla más cerca de él. Y su mandíbula cayó como era usual.

Hermione avanzaba con la música, todos los invitados la miraban y ella mantenía su vista pegada en Harry y le sonrió, adoraba la cara que Harry ponía cuando la veía vestida así. Subió las escaleritas sonriente y se detuvo.

La música cambió y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie. Ella giró para recibir a la novia. Ginny avanzaba completamente radiante con su vestido color blanco. Hermione, Luna, Lavender y Parvati la esperaban de dorado opaco.

Harry le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Draco en señal de apoyo, el rubio estaba pasmado.

Después de unos segundos, el señor Weasley besó la frente de su hija y le entregó la mano a Malfoy con una sonrisa, la pareja se miró y giraron para estar frente al ministro, una persona que uniría sus vidas para siempre.

La ceremonia pasó sin ninguna novedad y sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la recepción. En la pista de baile.

- ¿Sabes? Se me ocurrió otra razón por la que te amo –le susurró Harry en el oído.

- Haber… ¿Qué cosa se te ocurrió ahora? –le preguntó ella sonriente.

- Lo que me provoca verte de túnica.

- Ah… la cosa de la mandíbula.

- Ajá… adoro ese efecto.

Ambos rieron mientras giraban con la música.

- ¿Sabes otra cosa?

- ¿Qué?

- No se porque… pero este ya es el tercer ramo ¿No me querrán decir algo? –dijo bromeando.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Veamos… Agarraste el ramo en la boda de Luna, luego en la boda de Lavender, y ahora en la de Ginny.

- Veo a que te refieres –sonrió orgullosa.

- Yo lo tomó como que me dicen que debo casarme.

- ¿_TU_ debes casarte? –le preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Si, eso creo –continuó con ese tono serio.

- ¿Y con quien tendrías que casarte según tú?

- Mmm… Con alguien como tú.

- ¿Con alguien como yo?

- Sí…

- ¿Y como se supone que es alguien como yo? –le miró de reojo a punto de reír.

- Haber… alguien como tú, es alguien que es amada por alguien como yo de una manera poco sana, y que en estos momentos alguien como yo le esta pidiendo matrimonio a ese alguien como tú…

Ella se detuvo en seco. Y lo miró completamente seria, la sonrisa desaparecida por completo.

- ¿Harry? ¿Estas hablando en serio? –murmuró casi sin aire.

- Sí –la miró con la misma seriedad y tranquilo, mucho más tranquilo.

- ¿No es toda ese efecto que tienen las bodas sobre la gente?

- Para nada… Llevamos más de cinco años juntos, cinco años que lo he pensado.

Ella lo miró y le acarició el cabello.

- Hermione Jane Granger… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Con lágrimas y una sonrisa lo abrazó y le besó el cuello.

- Sí me casaré contigo Harry James Potter –le dijo riendo mientras Harry la levantaba por los aires girando.

--------------------

Y el tiempo pasó, Harry y Hermione se casaron, compraron una casa cerca de Hogsmeade y comenzaron una familia. El viento golpeaba las ventanas con fuerza y unas pequeñas gotas habían comenzado a caer. Hermione estaba en el ático de su casa buscando unos cuantos libros.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba, amor?

- Buscando unos libros, necesito hacer los planes de estudio para Hogwarts.

- ¿Cuándo se los llevarás a McGonagall?

- No lo sé… pero me alegra que me haya ofrecido el puesto, con Nathan en casa no puedo hacer muchas cosas.

Harry y Hermione llevaban casados ya tres años. Al año de casados Hermione se embarazó de Nathan, un hermoso bebé con verdes ojos y cabello desordenado color castaño.

Mientras Harry continuaba en la División de Aurores, Hermione tuvo que retirarse para cuidar al bebé. Pero hacía ya tres semanas, la plaza para Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había sido vaciada y la Directora le había ofrecido el puesto a Hermione. La chica luego de discutir el asunto con Harry, había decidido aceptarlo, estaba a diez minutos del colegio y encontrarían a alguien que pudiera cuidarlo mientras ella hacía las clases, y en caso de cualquier emergencia, vendría de inmediato.

- ¿Nathan ya esta dormido? –preguntó la castaña.

- Sí, tuve que hechizarle unos cuantos peluches para que se entretuviera y le diera sueño.

Harry se sentó a su lado.

- Se que deje esos libros de Defensa por aquí –murmuró algo frustrada siendo rodeada de polvo.

Hermione levantó unas cuantas cajas y abrió la que estaba abajo. Un conocido libro azul apareció ante sus ojos.

- ¿Recuerdas este? –preguntó a su esposo.

- Que no lo iba a recordar. Me hiciste devolverme empapado al pasillo a buscarlos después que pasáramos más de media hora afuera con la lluvia. Tú calentita en la sala y yo con la montaña de libros de vuelta.

- Pero eso quería decir que me amabas –dijo ella con una risita.

- Sí claro… -ella rió más y sacó el libro.

- ¡Mira!

De ahí sacó unos cuantos pergaminos, en el medio encontró lo que llamó su atención.

- La lista –murmuró Harry.

**LISTA DEL CHICO DE FANTASÍA**

1 

Luna Lovegood – Ronald Weasley

2

Sally-Anne Perks – Neville Longbottom

3

Lavender Brown – Seamus Finnigan

4

–

5

Hermione Granger – Harry Potter

6

Ginevra Weasley – Draco Malfoy

7

Hannah Abbot – Justin Finch-Fletchey

8

Padma Patil – Terry Boot

9

Su Li – Colin Creevey

10

Susan Bones – Anthony Goldstein

11

Parvati Patil – Dean Thomas

12

Daphne Greengrass – Wesley Runorn

13

–

14

Mandy Brocklehurst – Ernie McMillan

15

Resse Jerkins – Mark Horper

16

Megan Jones – Stephen Cornfoot

17

Morag McDougal – Michael Corner

18

Sophie Roper – Kevin Entwhistle

19

Lisa Turpin – Wayne Hopkins

20

Tracey Davies – Ryan Moon

- Wow…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Puedes creer como esta pequeño pedazo de papel cambió la mayoría de las vidas de todos los que están anotados? –le dijo Harry.

Ella sonrió.

- Tienes razón.

- Aunque hay un error…

- ¿Qué error? –lo miró extrañada.

- Pásamelo.

Harry con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una pluma y tinta. Hizo unas cuantas correcciones y le pasó el pergamino de vuelta a Hermione. Ella rió.

Donde antes decía 5. Hermione Granger, ahora una línea lo rayaba y salía 5. Hermione Potter.

- Gran error el mío ¿No?

- Inmenso, señora Potter.

- Gracias por corregirlo, señor Potter.

Y mirándose se besaron. Hermione volvió a buscar cosas y se tapó la mano cuando encontró lo que había en el fondo.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Hermione levantó la mano donde dos cadenas estaban unidas por un corazón de cristal que brillaba constantemente con un color dorado.

- Creo que esto lo dejaremos afuera… -susurró contemplando el corazón.

- Yo también lo creo…

Y Hermione se tiró hacia atrás recostándose en el pecho de Harry sentada entremedio de sus piernas.

- Te amo ¿sabías? –murmuró Hermione.

- Si lo sé… Yo también de amo… y te amo aún más por haberme dado un hermoso hijo…

- Dos…

- ¿Qué-

- Estoy embarazada –le dijo mirándolo hacia arriba.

Harry le sonrió, su vida no podía ser más perfecta, tenía un buen trabajo, una gran casa, una mujer que amaba que era la persona más maravillosa en el planeta y un hijo inteligentísimo, y ahora otro en camino. Definitivamente su vida no podía ser mejor.

Se agachó y la besó profundamente, demostrándole todo su agradecimiento en ese beso.

- ¿Sabes otra cosa? –preguntó Hermione cuando se separaron.

- ¿Qué?

- Eras mejor que Krum besando desde esa primera vez en Grimmauld Place.

Y riendo Harry la tiró de espaldas sobre él.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Wow. Ya he llegado al final, luego de esto no hay más ALGUIEN COMO TÚ… que tristeza! Mi vida está dando mucho de esos giros últimamente, muchos finales que escribir y la nostalgia ya me come. Apuesto que creyeron que era Hermione casándose, soy linda yo ¿No? Muajajaja…_

_¿Qué quieren que les diga? Estos han sido los meses más satisfactorios gracias a ustedes, escribir para mí significa el único escape a mi realidad y compartirlo con todos ustedes en un verdadero privilegio. Me encantaría haber alargado esta historia de haber sabido que la disfrutarían tanto como yo, pero las cosas no funcionan como uno quiere y mis fics tienen vida propia, se los aseguro. Mi mente es una locura cuando Harry y Hermione están incluidos, he desarrollado más de tres historias nuevas en la última semana, y aparecen de repente, por sorpresa, adoro mi imaginación. _

_Bueno, este no es mi fin, por supuesto que no, no puedo vivir sin escribir y tampoco si es que el fic es bueno dejar de compartirlo. Se que no todos son muy afines a los song-fic, yo no lo soy, pero denle una oportunidad a mi nueva historia, no es el mismo estilo, pero estoy orgullosa de ella, últimamente he armado y trabajado en las tramas que son más entretenidas, de repente me río sola con las cosas que escribo, y espero poder ver a la mayoría ahí acompañándome. Títulos que llegaré a publicar de seguro y que si se cruzan por ahí deberían leer son los siguientes: **Si tú me miras, La heredera, Jaque, De vuelta a ti, Deseando cosas imposibles, Algún día, Despierta, Imposible, Yo soy el chico y Sobreviviendo a ti**._

_Les dije, mi mente trabaja a full, esos son los fics con los que estoy trabajando actualmente, hay otro más pero no he empezado a escribirlo aunque la trama está completamente desarrollada. Bueno… ya me fue del tema, discutamos un poco Alguien como tú._

_Este fic lo adoro, siempre fue así, desde que lo escribí. Les aviso que Hermione no dejo de trabajar porque Harry se lo pidió, les aviso, lo hizo porque ella quería pasar más tiempo con Nathan y si, para los afortunados y geniales que ven One Tree Hill como yo, lo saqué de la serie. OTH ha sido una fuente de gran inspiración, comenzando con la lista y unas cuantas situaciones, incluso tengo que darle crédito a la discusión bajo la lluvia, la última, ojo, yo amo las escenas así, eso no es el crédito que le doy, pero si la parte en que Hermione le exige porque ella ahora, porque no Ginny, una situación muy parecida, más bien una pregunta así se hizo en el 3x13, soy una fanática, lo sé, pero es IMPOSIBLE NO AMAR One Tree Hill, es como que me digan que no ame a Harry/Hermione, crecí Delusional y así moriré. Me pegué a OTH y no me despegaré NUNCA, menos si muestran a mi niño lindo de Nathan encaramándose en la canasta o sin polera… XD Yaps, ven? Siempre soy así! Me desvío más que camino en campo… ese chiste fue fome, no tengo sentido del humor en estos momentos. _

_Bueno, me faltarán líneas para agradecerles, les aviso que ya tengo una lista con todos los reviews y luego del epilogo haré el sorteo. El ganador será anunciado en el segundo capitulo de Eclipse Total de Corazón, así que ya saben para que reciben. Dentro del premio podrán encontrar._

_Trailer del fic_

_Wallpapers_

_Firmas_

_Avatars_

_El trailer lo pondré en youtube, para que todos lo vean, pero tendrá una dedicación especial al ganador, la idea de hacer un video del fic la saqué de otro que yo leo, pero quedó genial, ya está terminado, estoy orgullosa de él, y SE que CHO no sale en el fic, pero… necesitaba imágenes de mujeres, y la idiota aparece… será._

_Y ahora, para que vean que no soy una desagradecida, me daré el trabajo de nombrar a las 75 personas que se dieron el fabuloso trabajo de dejarme reviews a lo largo de este viaje, les aviso que lo estoy haciendo a mano y no cortando y pegando porque este computador no tiene Internet. Aquí vamos.(En orden de aparición, o al menos por capitulo)_

_Muchas gracias a:_

**_Wonderwood, pgranger, Eldanar, menagranfer, UsagiPotter, jim, Lonely.Juliem Enita-HHR, Lanyera, brinitoks, Hermione Moon, Mtv-HH, Kathleen Potter Lupin, Yami natasha, Cecilia, Sandy0329, Moonlovegood14, mer1, Javiera, Lori, Monik, Moni-Potter-love, Vehuel Lake, Roque-Z, Javix94, Carrie Black, Karla Riddle, mayiya, Hermione Seixas, Carolina Potter Evans, saritaharryherm, dominique barra, cesada, Nimet Lockhart, WPG-love, Kamy, Arabella Potter Phantom, Patita Potter, elizabethsach, hermione de potter granger, Moonlovegood14, Meg, Daphne Potter, Nadiaop, AL. MAX POTTER G., Rocío, Andrea, Bell Potter, Paula, dragonfly81, Ann Black, DaMi, Juan Pablo, farinita, lygher, HyH, Clara, LetticeEvansPotter, briad16, Dojiz, fenixlh, lairen-chan, Maron, phanime145, misstumikov, Valery Ryddle, parTy, brisa2006, Dark-Phoenix, hadita1991, Angie, Andre, cant3, Mire, hermy.hphr._**

_Si he olvidado a alguien, si no he escrito bien el nombre, por favor discúlpenme, estoy algo a oscuras leyendo el papel, pero espero que tengan claro que les estaré agradecida por siempre y que no los olvidaré porque mi trabajo no termina aquí, así que ya saben, muchas gracias y si pueden dejen reviews, estoy segura que si el cincuenta por ciento de ustedes lo hace demás podría llegar a mi meta de 250, sería lindo…_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_Por última vez, y no olviden pasar a ver quien ganó, yo igual al ganador le enviaré un mail, pero de haber estado en anónimo, espero que se pasen._

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 250**

(Como una lectora me dijo que pusiera en Olimpiadas Mágicas cuando iba por mi meta de los 200 reviews, cúmplanme el sueño aquí también ¿Sí? ¡Vamos que se puede! ¡Los quiero mucho! ¡Cuídense!)


	11. INVITACION

**Hola a todos! Sólo estoy actualizando este fic para invitarlos a todos a mi nueva historia, ya que con mi desaparición, no me extrañaría que alguno de ustedes me de por muerta, LOL... Pueden saber más sobre ella entrando, pero les dejo el sumario para que se hagan una idea. **

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Sumario completo**

Nadie me podía decir que hacer, nadie me podía prohibir algo por ser mujer, y yo se los iba a demostrar, había creado el plan perfecto, la mentira mejor ideada, y todo para demostrar quién era, Hermione Granger, la mejor cazadora que pudiesen encontrar, pero en todos mis cálculos y planes, el conocer a Harry Potter no estaba entre ellos, menos aún el enamorarme perdidamente de él.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Ya esta terminada, con una totalidad de 28 capitulos 1 epilogo y si mal no recuerdo 335 paginas, o 325? Una de esas dos XD.. En cualquier caso espero que le den una oportunidad, si les gusto Alguien Como Tú, no veo como no puede gustarles esta. **

_Así que lean, disfruten y ¡No olviden el __review!_

"_**Los **__**reviews**__** son el oxígeno de un escritor de **__**fics**__**"**_

_¡__No quiero morir __ahogada¡Ni__ tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


End file.
